


Winter Song

by cleascleas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Episode Related, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fills in the Gaps, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Switching, Takes Place During Episodes 7-12, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleascleas/pseuds/cleascleas
Summary: La posición de la boca de Yuuri se suavizó en una íntima sonrisa mientras Victor apretaba su rodilla debajo de la mesa. Sus manos estaban desnudas, libres de los guantes que llevaba con tanta frecuencia cuando estaban juntos en la pista, y el calor de su palma quemaba a través de los pantalones vaqueros de Yuuri. Deslizó su propia mano debajo de la mesa para encontrar la de Victor. Ocultos de la vista de los demás, sus dedos empezaron a coquetear y jugar. Una conversación secreta totalmente propia que no necesitaba palabras.Yuuri era consciente de que en algún momento — un momento en el tiempo que no podía situar con certeza— Victor se había convertido en su novio.No fue un instante concreto cuando sucedió. Fue una comprensión lenta, como si Victor le hubiera estado haciendo la pregunta silenciosamente durante meses, y Yuuri le hubiera estado dando la respuesta un poco más con cada día que pasaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596987) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> *Esto es solo una traducción. El fic original es de proantagonist. Todas mis notas, como traductora, estarán entre asteriscos. El resto serán comentarios originales de la escritora. En las notas finales están los enlaces de sus blogs de tumblr. *
> 
> Esta historia está destinada a llenar los huecos que no son contados en el anime durante los capítulos 7-12 (y más allá de estos), como el desarrollo de la relación romántica entre Victor y Yuuri. Esta historia empieza después del capítulo 7, aún están en China.

Salieron como grupo después de la competición y ocuparon una de las habitaciones privadas en un restaurante local. El olor de las especias en el aire y el calor de los fogones de cocina les hizo despojarse de sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes. Se sentaron juntos para reírse y revivir la emoción de la noche.

Perdido en algún lugar entre las conversaciones, Yuuri estaba callado mientras los observaba a todos.

Victor había le había obligado a llevar su medalla, y cuando Yuuri había intentado quitársela o esconderla, Victor la sacaba de nuevo (con gran ceremonia) y la reajustaba hasta que estaba prominentemente exhibida en su pecho.

“ _Mi_ Yuuri tomará champán,” dijo Victor al camarero. “Está de celebración esta noche.”

En el extremo más alejado de la mesa, Guang-Hong y Leo parecían estar en medio de una profunda conversación mientras sus entrenadores intentaban tener una charla sin el beneficio de un traductor. Yakov no estaba, pero había convencido a Gerogi para que viniera. Christophe tenía su brazo alrededor de él y le estaba contando en términos inequívocos que era patético y que necesitaba olvidarse ya de la chica. Georgi lloró abiertamente en su servilleta mientras Phichit sacaba escondidamente algunas fotos con su móvil.

La boca de Yuuri se suavizó en una íntima sonrisa mientras Victor apretaba su rodilla debajo de la mesa. Sus manos estaban desnudas, libres de los guantes que llevaba con tanta frecuencia cuando estaban juntos en la pista, y el calor de su palma quemaba a través de los pantalones vaqueros de Yuuri. Deslizó su propia mano debajo de la mesa para encontrar la de Victor. Ocultos de la vista de los demás, sus dedos empezaron a coquetear y jugar. Una conversación secreta totalmente propia que no necesitaba palabras.

Yuuri era consciente de que en algún momento — un momento en el tiempo que no podía situar con certeza— Victor se había convertido en su novio.

No fue un instante concreto cuando sucedió. Fue una comprensión lenta, como si Victor le hubiera estado haciendo la pregunta silenciosamente durante meses, y Yuuri le hubiera estado dando la respuesta un poco más con cada día que pasaba.

Aunque no se hubieran sentado y hubieran puesto una etiqueta para definir la relación oficialmente, esto se sentía innecesario cuando cada vez que sus ojos que sus ojos se encontraban era una confirmación de lo que habían llegado a ser el uno para el otro. La naturaleza de su relación estaba sobreentendida, no solo por ellos sino por todos los demás también.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza como señal de advertencia a Phichit, quien estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras sacaba una foto a su nueva pareja favorita. Pronto era Yuuri quien estaba intentando ocultar su propia sonrisa, a pesar de haberle suplicado a su amigo que dejara de sonreír.

Después de media copa de champán, el cansancio golpeó a Yuuri. No era solo la falta de sueño, sino la actuación de esa noche y todo lo que la precedía le habían agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pronto se encontró cabeceando. Cuando Victor se dio cuenta, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri.

Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado como para sentirse cohibido mientras se acurrucaba contra Victor. Dormitaba, se dormía y se despertaba, parcialmente consciente del ruidoso restaurante pero arrullado por el calor de Victor y el peso protector de su brazo a su alrededor. Olía a champán y a hielo fresco de invierno.

En algún lugar de las profundidades de la adormecida mente de Yuuri, escuchó a Christophe decir, “Victor, esto es lo que pasa por mantener al pobre chico despierto toda la noche, todas las noches.”

(Lo cual fue una insinuación que Yuuri no entendió hasta horas después cuando se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño del hotel. Una vez lo averiguó, jadeó con tal espanto que casi se tragó el cepillo de dientes.)

Victor simplemente rió y contestó al otro lado de la mesa, “Espera hasta que veas patinar a mi Yuuri cuando haya tenido una buena noche de sueño.”

Considerándolo todo, fue una noche maravillosa, llena de buena rivalidad, risa y amistad. Su conversación continuó toda la noche hasta que uno a uno, se empezaron a levantar de la mesa y desear al grupo buenas noches y buena suerte para la próxima comeptición.

Al notar los labios de Victor rozando su línea del pelo, Yuuri se removió y abrió sus ojos.

“El restaurante está cerrando.” Victor le ofreció a Yuuri sus gafas. “Volvamos al hotel”.

Yuuri asintió y tomó las gafas, preguntándose todo el tiempo cuándo se las habían quitado de la cara. Pensaba que se había quedado dormido con ellas puestas. Sus piernas y su cuerpo se sintieron rígidos cuando se levantó de la mesa, y Victor observó con cariñosa paciencia mientras Yuuri forcejeaba con el cortavientos para poner la cabeza y los brazos n los agujeros correctos.

“Espera, déjame ayudarte con eso,” dijo Victor —para luego proceder a ignorar el hecho de que el brazo de Yuuri estaba atascado en la manga. Victor simplemente sacó la medalla de plata de debajo del cortavientos para que estuviera orgullosamente expuesta para que todos la vieran. “¡Perfecto!”

Mientras el resto del grupo se reunía para despedirse fuera delante de las puertas del restaurante, Yuuri se excusó brevemente para ir al baño antes de que se fueran. Se echó agua fría en la cara con la esperanza de que le ayudara a mantenerse despierto de camino de vuelta al hotel.

Se enderezó y entornó los ojos a su reflejo en el espejo, pero incluso después de ponerse las gafas, no podía decir si se veía diferente o no. Ciertamente él había cambiado.

Había sido besado por primera vez esa noche. Tenía un novio. Que de entre toda la gente, era _Victor Nikiforov._

El pensamiento trajo una suave (y francamente, asombrada) sonrisa a su cara. Cerró el grifo y alcanzó una toalla para secarse las manos.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa pronto se desvaneció al reparar en la medalla de plata apoyada en su pecho. Resoplando, la metió de nuevo en la parte delantera de su cortavientos y se reunió con los demás fuera del restaurante. El encargado de noche cerró las puertas tras él.

Fuera, el aire era amargamente frío con pequeños copos de hielo que se derretían cuando aterrizaban en sus mejillas. Brumosos halos de luz rodeaban las farolas a lo lejos, y la niebla nublaba todo lo demás. La temperatura estaba descendiendo rápidamente.

Phichit le estaba esperando, a unos pasos de donde Victor y Celestino estaban teniendo una conversación. El aliento de Yuuri se congeló en el aire ante él mientras se apresuraba hacia su amigo.

“Están hablando sobre ti,” dijo Phichit, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a sus entrenadores. “Victor le ha pedido consejo.”

Yuuri cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta tan alto como pudo y se lamentó de su incapacidad para esconder su vergüenza del mundo. Se sintió mal por dejar la mentoría de Celestino, aunque había sido una decisión acertada.  Había sido un buen entrenador y siempre creyó que Yuuri era capaz de mucho más de lo que demostraba. Celestino había sido uno de los seguidores de Yuuri más vocales después de la actuación de esta noche, orgulloso de él a pesar de ser el entrenador de otro competidor. Eso significaba mucho.

Pero ¿qué le estaba diciendo Celestino a Victor ahora? Incómodo porque la gente estuviera hablando sobre él, Yuuri metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio una patada al suelo con la punta de su zapatilla.

“¿Qué tal lo está haciendo Victor como entrenador?” Phichit preguntó, manteniendo la voz baja para que nadie más le pudiera oír. “Todos sabemos que es un gran patinador, pero hoy las cosas parecían tensas.”

“Ya me has visto así antes,” dijo Yuuri.

“No sé. Esta vez era diferente. Te he visto nervioso, pero cuando entraste en el hielo, parecías más… centrado. Tu programa libre ha sido increíble, Yuuri.”

Yuuri se sonrojó. Nunca había sabido qué hacer con los elogios, así que simplemente dijo, “me aseguraré de ver el tuyo online pronto, pero he escuchado los aplausos desde el garaje. Literalmente conmoviste a toda China”

Phichit sonrió y dijo, “Los dos vamos a practicar duro para que podamos ganar esto juntos, ¿vale?”

Mientras asentían, Victor y Celestino rieron y se dieron la mano. No mucho después, las dos parejas se desearon buenos viajes y se separaron. Victor enganchó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y le acercó para caminar de vuelta al hotel.

“¿Tienes frío?” preguntó Victor. Su enguantada mano se deslizó arriba y abajo por el brazo de Yuuri. “Necesitamos conseguirte un abrigo más caliente antes de Rusia.”

“Estoy…” Yuuri se calló y tragó saliva. “No. No tengo frío.”

Porque realmente, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio podría concentrarse en el frío cuando Victor Nikiforov le estaba tocando?

“Mmm, qué mal,” Victor ronroneó en su oído. “Los rusos tenemos manera muy creativas para mantenernos calientes.”

Su aliento olía no desagradablemente a alcohol, pero milagrosamente, no estaba borracho. Solo relajado y desprovisto de sus inhibiciones, lo cual no era algo fuera de lo normal. Así mismo, Yuuri se sintió aturdido por el atrevimiento de Victor. Siempre había flirteado descaradamente, pero sus palabras ahora tenían peso. En otro tiempo, Yuuri podría haber pensado que solo estaba bromeando o intentando sacarle alguna reacción. Ahora Yuuri podía asumir que Victor podría ir en serio.

“Q-Qué te dijo Celestino?” Yuuri tartamudeó. “Phichit-kun dijo que le pediste consejo.”

Victor suspiró e inclinó la cara hacia el cielo, como si le gustara la sensación de la fría brisa en su cara. “No lo digo como algo malo, Yuuri, pero a veces no sé qué hacer contigo. Como tu entrenador, digo. Y eso fallo mío, no tuyo. No quiero que mi inexperiencia te afecte a ti o a tu patinaje. Así que sí, le he pedido consejo a Celestino, pero simplemente me ha dicho lo que yo ya sabía. Que tienes el talento para cambiar el deporte del patinaje para siempre. El problema es hacerte creer eso.”

Caminaron media manzana en silencio mientras Yuuri reflexionaba sobre lo que Victor había dicho. No fue nada nuevo. Celestino y Victor le habían dicho cosas similares a Yuuri anteriormente, a pesar de que las palabras casi siempre caían en oídos sordos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Victor por fin lo estaba _consiguiendo_. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado Yuuri explicar sus luchas mentales, solo para calmar las preocupaciones de Victor, como si fuera un problema fácil de superar?

Hoy, había visto por sí mismo que no era algo simple. Una cosa era conocer que Yuuri tenía problemas de ansiedad y otra diferente ver un ataque de primera mano. Ver a Yuuri de esa manera había borrado la sonrisa del siempre sonriente rostro de Victor, se volvió serio y sacó un lado protector completamente inesperado.

“Siento lo de antes,” dijo Yuuri. “Por gritarte y hacer todo estresante. No sé por qué me pongo tan nervioso. Me gustaría poder controlarlo cuando pasa.”

El brazo de Victor se estrechó a su alrededor. “Te pasó lo mismo en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado?”

Yuuri asintió.

“¿Sabes qué es lo que lo provoca? Ayer estabas bien.”

“Bueno, el año pasado, _tú_ lo desencadenaste. Bueno, tú y Vicchan.”

“¿Yo?”

“Siempre te he admirado, y estaba a punto de patinar en el mismo hielo que tú por primera vez. No quería que me vieras fracasar, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Es como si tuviera el poder de convertir mis peores miedos en realidad.”

Victor paró en seco y se volvió para estar de cara a Yuuri. Manos amables pero firmes agarraron sus brazos. “Mírame. No fracasaste. ¿Piensas que alguno de tus amigos han fracasado esta noche? ¿Guang-Hong o Leo? Sus puntuaciones han sido casi como la tuya el año pasado.”

La cara de Yuuri ardió. Pues claro que no pensaba eso.

“Tienes alguna idea de cuanto talento tienes?” Victor continuó. “Te vi patinar el año pasado. Me acordé de ti debido al modo en el que movías tu cuerpo con la música. Estabas nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para distraer de tu encanto. Incluso pusiste a Yurio ansioso. Quería sacarme una foto y hablar contigo después porque despertaste algo en mi que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tú puedes llamarlo un fracaso, pero eso no fue lo que vi. Ahora mira la diferencia que hay en ti esta noche. Por mi cuenta, fallaste tantos saltos como el año pasado, pero esta noche estabas _contento_ con tu actuación. _Esa_ es la diferencia entre fracasar y ganar. No tiene nada que ver con tu puntuación.”

Mientra Victor hablaba, Yuuri se empezó a emocionar otra vez. Aún no había sanado completamente después de la pesadilla del año pasado y bajó la mirada antes de que lágrimas pudieran llenar sus ojos. Estaba exhausto, y las palabras de Victor eran difíciles de escuchar, a pesar de que cada sílaba era muy necesitada.

“¿Victor?”

Manos enguantadas apretaron sus brazos. ¿Qué es, mi Yuuri?”

Yuuri tembló y cerró los ojos cuando Victor le llamó _suyo_. “Eres el mejor entrenador que he tenido nunca.”

Y lo decía en serio. Había tenido otros más sabios, seguro, pero nunca uno que lo quisiera y creyera en él tanto.

Victor inspiró lentamente, y cuando lo soltó, se hizo evidente que se había estado tenso. Luego sonrió, y la visión de ello calentó a Yuuri desde dentro. “Lo estoy intentando,” dijo Victor. “Da igual lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado.” Dijo las palabras casi con reverencia, como si significaran algo más para él de lo que estaba en la superficie.

Sus frentes se juntaron, y permanecieron allí por un largo momento, simplemente disfrutando de la paz después de una noche tan estresante. El olor de Victor y su proximidad eliminaron el cansancio de la mente de Yuuri y aliviaron la tensión restante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algo más tomara su lugar, justo en el momento en que Victor colocó una mano en la cadera de Yuuri.

Se sintió cálido y extrañamente sin solidificar en la base de su abdomen, y sin pensar, alargó la mano y agarró las solapas del abrigo de Victor. Sus cuerpos se acercaron como si fueran atraídos por la gravedad.

No sabía qué estaba pidiendo. Le asustaba a la vez que le llenaba el pecho de un despliegue esperanzador como las alas de un pájaro.

Victor inclinó la cabeza y acarició el rostro de Yuuri, bañando su piel con el calor de su aliento. Las puntas de los dedos le rozaron la cara, persuadiendo su barbilla a que se elevara, y luego sintió la suave presión de los labios de Victor sobre su boca.

Fue un beso breve. Solo un roce de labios, en realidad, seguido del aleteo de las pestañas al separarse para mirar.

Victor aún estaba preguntando silenciosamente con sus acciones. _¿Está bien esto? ¿Quieres más?_

La barbilla de Yuuri descendió, y se humedeció los labios. Estaba temblando internamente.

“¿No?” preguntó suavemente Victor. Su pulgar acarició el pómulo de Yuuri.

“Deberíamos volver al hotel,” dijo Yuuri.

Su voz sonaba rara, incluso a sus propios oídos. No era que quisiera que este momento acabara.Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Pero ahora ya había compartido sus dos primeros besos con el resto del mundo. Lo que fuera que pasara a continuación… lo quería todo para sí mismo.

Y así miró a Victor directamente a los ojos y dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, “Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero estar a solas contigo. Hay demasiada gente aquí fuera.”

Soltó el abrigo de Victor, se deshizo de su abrazo y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel con un enfoque renovado. No sabía lo que le esperaba allí, pero sabía que nada iba a ser igual después de ello.

Victor le alcanzó un momento después, con una satisfecha y pagada de sí misma sonrisa que apenas podía contener. “Ahora, espera un segundo.” Alcanzó el brazo de Yuuri. “Tú y yo aún tenemos un serio problema que tenemos que solucionar antes de dar otro paso. Espero que sepas que estoy _muy_ decepcionado contigo como mi estudiante ahora mismo.”

Yuuri se volvió y parpadeó ante Victor confuso. Sus palabras no coincidían con la traviesa sonrisa de su rostro. “¿Qué..?”

“Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta de que no estás llevando tu medalla de manera que todos puedan verla.” dijo Victor. “En serio, Yuuri. Pensaba que habíamos hablado sobre esto.”

Mientras enganchaba un dedo alrededor de la cinta de la medalla y la sacaba del cortavientos, Victor saludó a un trío de transeúntes que paseaban por el otro lado de la calle y gritó a todo volumen, “¡Hey, mirad a mi Yuuri! ¡Ha ganado una medalla esta noche!”

“Victor, _para._ ”

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este anime me ha arruinado.  
> Si sois tan amables, gritadme en mayúsculas en los comentarios sobre Victuuri para que tenga la oportunidad de contestaros y llorar de vuelta. Tengo muchos sentimientos sobre estos dos que necesito expresar.
> 
> Podeis encontrarme en tumblr [@borntomake](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) (blog de yuri on ice) o en [@pro-antagonist](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/) (blog principal).
> 
>  
> 
> *Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Intentaré (pero no prometo nada), subir un capítulo traducido por semana, pero con la universidad y todo eso… Comentad y opinad todo lo que queráis, ya sea sobre el anime en sí, este fic o la traducción, sed libres de dejarlos tanto en los comentarios como en mi blog de [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cleascleas) (que aún está bastante muerto y vacío).*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor original: "el título de esta historia viene de la canción _Winter Song_ de Sara Bareilles e Ingrid Michaelson."  
>  *Os recuerdo que esto es solo una traducción.*

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, Yuuri temblaba por todas partes.

No tenía nada que ver con el frío.

En el ascensor, Victor le hizo retroceder lentamente hasta estar apoyado contra la pared usando solamente el ardor de su mirada. Cuando Yuuri chocó contra los paneles de espejos detrás de él, Victor colocó una mano, ya sin guante, al lado de su cabeza. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, cerrándolos a ellos dentro. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente a solas desde el garaje de la pista de hielo.

“Otra vez, ¿en qué piso estamos alojados?” murmuró Victor, su tono demasiado casual mientras guiaba la barbilla de Yuuri hacia arriba. Sus labios estaban solo a un suspiro de distancia.

Yuuri pensó que podría desmayarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, incapaz de pensar. “Um”.

“¿Era el siete? Sí, siete.” Victor se volvió y presionó el botón de la séptima planta, para luego volver a centrar su atención en cosas más importantes.

“Nuestras habitaciones están en la quinta planta,” aclaró Yuuri.

Victor no estaba escuchando. Se inclinó más cerca, aún aguantando su peso con una mano en la pared, sin tocar a Yuuri en ningún sitio excepto por su cara.

Era un milagro que las rodillas de Yuuri aún le pudieran sostener. ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a esto? Su mejilla ardía debajo de los dedos de Victor. “Yo… uh…”

Su falta de compostura parecía divertir a Victor. Su boca se extendió en una sonrisa, puro afecto escrito en cada centímetro de su rostro. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?” Yuuri respondió casi con un chirrido. El pulgar de Victor seguía trazando el perímetro de su labio inferior, lentamente volviéndolo loco. Yuuri no podía decidir si estaba molesto o extático al respecto.

“Te ves muy dulce cuando te sonrojas,” dijo Victor. “Tendrás que perdonarme por tratar de sonrojarte tan a menudo como sea posible. Soy bastante egoísta, ¿sabes?”

Yuuri soltó el aire de golpe. Como si no supiera eso ya.

¿Por qué demonios había confirmado su interés en llevar las cosas más lejos con Victor? Ya flirteaba lo suficiente antes. Ahora nunca iba a parar. Y él sabía perfectamente qué efecto tenía en Yuuri.

Pero lo que Victor no sabía es que Yuuri puede jugar a este juego también.

Inclinando las caderas ligeramente hacia delante, Yuuri separó sus labios y tomó el pulgar de Victor, con una manicura perfecta, en su boca.

El comportamiento de Victor cambió por completo. Soltó un suave jadeo y su boca cayó abierta, maravillado del calor y la humedad. No solo el atrevimiento de Yuuri le había sorprendido, sino que Yuuri le había devuelto la jugada, invirtiendo sus posiciones en este juego de seducción.

Yuuri no había acabado.

Dejó que sus ojos se oscurecieran como lo hizo cuando patinó su rutina Eros. Chupó, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, luego dejó que su lengua envolviera y se deslizara alrededor del pulgar de Victor.

Victor exhaló algo indescifrable en ruso. Pasó de tener su palma plana contra la pared del ascensor a tener que aguantarse a sí mismo con su antebrazo.

Yuuri sonrió con los ojos, satisfecho consigo mismo y con la reacción de Victor. Sabía increíblemente bien, a piel limpia con un ligero toque de menta del protector labial de Yuuri. Colocó una mano contra el pecho de Victor y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. Cuando su brazo cayó, el pulgar dejó un rastro de saliva a través del labio inferior y de la barbilla de Yuuri.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el séptimo piso. Las mejillas de Victor estaban bañadas de un color rojizo, y jadeó mientras miraba como Yuuri se limpiaba la barbilla y presionaba el 5 en el panel de botones.

“A mi también me gusta hacerte sonrojar,” dijo Yuuri cuando las puertas se cerraron otra vez. Estaba notablemente tranquilo para ser alguien que estaba gritando mentalmente. 

Unos momentos más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un alegre  _ ding _ en la quinta planta, y Yuuri salió, dejando atrás a un totalmente seducido Victor. Una vez Yuuri le dio la espalda, su expresión pasó a ser de completo horror y shock.

No podía  _ creer _ que hubiera tenido la audacia para hacer eso. A su entrenador, nada menos.

Pero la expresión facial de Victor…

Oh,  _ había _ valido la pena.

Tenían un conjunto de habitaciones puerta con puerta, y Yuuri a propósito pasó de largo la de Victor y se fue directamente hacia la suya. Mientras Yuuri deslizaba la tarjeta por la cerradura, Victor se acercó detrás de él, el peso de su presencia innegable. Sus manos encontraron las curvas de la cintura de Yuuri.

“Mi Yuuri está lleno de sorpresas esta noche.”

Yuuri intentó mantener la calma mientras abría la puerta. Estaba oscuro dentro, la temperatura ligeramente incómoda. La estufa retumbó en lo alto, pero el aire seguía siendo fresco. A través de la ventana, en el lado más alejado de la habitación, vio que había empezado a nevar.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejó la tarjeta de la habitación en la mesa y se quitó el cortavientos por al cabeza.

“¿Estás seguro que nuestras habitaciones no están en el séptimo piso? preguntó Victor mientras miraba a su alrededor. “Nunca había visto nada de esto en mi vida.”

Lo cual no era cierto, pero Yuuri dudaba que Victor le escuchara, incluso si se lo dijera. Puede que hubiera bebido más alcohol en el restaurante del que Yuuri pensaba.

Inspiró profundamente y lo aguantó mientras se quitaba la medalla de plata del cuello y la ponía sobre la mesa. Sus gafas se unieron un momento después, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Estaba nervioso, pero la oscuridad ayudaba a aumentar su confianza.  _ Respira hondo. Dentro y fuera. Justo como antes de una actuación. _

“Oye…” el labio inferior de Victor formó una mueca. “Se supone que tienes que llevar eso a la cama esta noche. 48 horas con la medalla, Yuuri. Esa es mi regla.”

Yuuri se volvió y colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Victor. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron, su mano se deslizó unos centímetros abajo.

Sabiamente, Victor decidió dejar de hablar en ese momento.

Yuuri le empujó hacia atrás, guiándolo a través de la habitación hasta que cayó sentado en el sofá. Victor se rió en un principio, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente en algo más serio cuando las rodillas de Yuuri tocaron los cojines a cada lado de sus muslos. Se puso a horcajadas sobre Victor, pero no bajó su cuerpo, eligiendo estar por encima de él mientras enrollaba la corbata de su entrenador alrededor de una mano.

Yuuri no sabía de dónde había salido su confianza, pero a Victor claramente le daba igual no ser el que estaba al mando. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la apoyó contra un cojín del sofá. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de Yuuri. “Diría que nunca antes había visto este lado de ti, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Simplemente no estás en el hielo esta vez.”

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la corbata de Victor, y entonces Yuuri estaba besándolo.

Le tomó aproximadamente 90 segundos para darse cuenta de que le encantaba, pero los 89 o así segundos que precedieron a esa epifanía fueron torpes y desenfocados. No estaba seguro de dónde poner sus manos o de si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su nariz o labios.

Victor era obviamente el más experimentado aquí, pero en su mayor parte, dejó que Yuuri guiara y estableciera lo que quería. Victor le encontró felizmente a mitad de camino y sonrió contra los labios de Yuuri mientras le persuadía para que se bajara hasta quedar completamente sentado en su regazo.

Cuando Yuuri abrió la boca contra la de Victor y sintió el suave calor de una lengua por primera vez, todo cambió.  _ Gimió _ , soltó la corbata de Victor, y prácticamente se fundió con él.

Sus diez dedos se deslizaron por el cabello rubio plateado, y sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de las caderas de Victor. El cuerpo de Yuuri empezó a moverse sin él ser consciente de ello. Un suave movimiento de balanceo que hizo que un sonido surgiera desde el pecho de Victor. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Yuuri. Dedos largos y fríos exploraron su piel excesivamente caliente, haciéndole temblar por todas partes.

“Mmm,” dijo Victor entre besos. Se humedeció los labios como si quisiera saborear lo que acababa de probar. “Creo que a mi Yuuri le ha gustado eso.”

Yuuri respondió quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola detrás de él. Aturdido por el cambio en él, Victor murmuró una maldición en voz baja, solo para volver a reclamar su boca un segundo más tarde.

Eso hizo que Yuuri se sintiera increíblemente sexy al oír a Victor hablar de esa forma. En todos los meses que habían vivido juntos, Yuuri nunca le había escuchado maldecir. Estaba semi desnudo ahora, su espalda expuesta al fresco de la habitación, pero Victor aún estaba vestido por completo en su traje formal y abrigo.

Eso era un problema.

Con creciente impaciencia, Yuuri apartó su abrigo y americana de los hombros de Victor, pero las pesadas capas de tela no llegaron al final de los brazos antes de que Yuuri centrara su atención en los botones de su chaleco. Debajo de eso estaba la camisa de vestir y probablemente otra camiseta interior, y luego también estaba la corbata…

_ En serio _ . ¿Cuántas capas necesitaba un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a climas fríos?

Los botones del chaleco fueron fáciles, pero el nudo de la corbata se resistía. Yuuri rompió el beso para poder concentrarse.

Victor se rió mientras observaba la frustración de Yuuri crecer. “Tranquilo,  _ baby _ . No voy a ir a ningún lado.”

Ese término cariñoso llenó la cabeza de Yuuri con un ruido blanco. Al instante, su corazón estaba palpitando.

¿Cómo podía Victor  _ hacerle  _ eso solo con una palabra?

Finalmente, consiguió deshacer el nudo de la corbata, e incluso con el  _ sonido _ de la seda deslizándose por el cuello de Victor era tan condenadamente sexy, que de repente Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo _ mirándole  _ fijamente.

Victor aún estaba medio vestido debajo de él, con su ropa apartada hasta sus brazos y su pelo hecho un lío. Fácilmente era la cosa más hermosa que Yuuri había visto en su vida.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Victor, que aún estaba cubierto por su camisa de vestir. Él era tan cálido y real y perfecto. Yuuri había visto casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo anteriormente, por supuesto, pero solo había soñado con tocarlo de este modo. Su constitución era sólida e innegablemente masculina, lo que contrastaba con las delicadas facciones de su rostro.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer Yuuri a continuación? No tenía ni idea.

Victor susurró su nombre en la oscuridad y lo atrajo más cerca, inclinando su cabeza para otro beso.

Fue en ese momento cuando Yuuri sintió la presión de la erección de Victor contra su muslo. 

Todo se detuvo cuando Yuuri se puso rígido.

Su respiración tembló entre ellos. Si Victor no podía oír lo fuerte que su corazón latía, Yuuri estaría muy sorprendido. 

Los ojos de Victor se dilataron cuando reconoció el momento de pánico por lo que era. Inclinándose hacia delante, tomó el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos y dijo, “Hey.” Su voz era suave. Paciente. Sin rastro de burla. “No te preocupes por eso. Mi cuerpo simplemente está reaccionando al tuyo, pero solo haremos aquello con lo que te sientas cómodo. Nada más. ¿Vale?”

_ Victor quiere tener sexo conmigo _ , se dio cuenta Yuuri.

Lo cual era un pensamiento estúpido, estaba claro que él quería. Ambos eran hombres adultos en su apogeo sexual, y Yuuri acababa de arrancarles la mitad de la ropa. Era una reacción comprensible por la cual no culpaba a Victor.

Solo que ahora Yuuri estaba… paralizado. Y no entendía plenamente por qué.

Sus pensamientos eran un lío confuso. Imposible de desenredar.

Estaba  _ tan cansado _ .

“Yuuri.” Victor acarició su cara, intentando que él se relajara. “Está bien si quieres parar o ir más lento. No quería incomodarte.”

“No estoy incómodo,” dijo Yuuri en voz tan baja que fue casi un susurro. “Simplemente no sé lo que quiero.”

“Eso también está bien. No tienes que decirlo esta noche. Ven aquí.”

Yuuri dejó que Victor tirara de él hacia un abrazo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Victor y escondió su cara allí, avergonzado pero extrañamente emocionado. (Sobre todo avergonzado.)

Cuando Victor le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, Yuuri le devolvió el abrazo en un silencioso agradecimiento por entenderlo y por no hacerle decir nada más, especialmente cuando no tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Victor había tenido sus momento menos espectaculares, pero a veces también podía ser tan increíblemente atento y  _ dulce _ que a Yuuri se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Se acurrucó más cerca y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, aún consciente pero ya no molesto por sentir la erección de Victor entre ellos. Yuuri confiaba en él, sabía que mantendría su palabra, y pronto su respiración se hizo más profunda y lenta. Se estaba quedando dormido.

“Si me preguntaras, te diría que lo que creo que quieres es una almohada,” dijo Victor mientras le frotaba la espalda a Yuuri. “Noto lo cansado que estás. Vamos a meterte en la cama, ¿vale?”

Yuuri hizo un gruñido patéticamente débil de protesta, que fue silenciado contra el cuello de Victor.

Victor rió. “Tal desobediencia hacia tu entrenador. Venga. Arriba.”

Yuuri estaba tan cómodo, podría haber dormido toda la noche allí, pero Victor era insistente. Una vez que estuvo de pie, Yuuri se tambaleó hacia el baño. Estaba medio ciego de fatiga pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir, “No vas a volver a tu habitación, ¿verdad? Puedes dormir aquí.”

Victor había doblado su abrigo y su americana sobre el brazo, pero al oír la invitación de Yuuri, los colocó sobre la silla. Apartando el flequillo de su cara, sonrió y dijo, “Pensaba que nunca lo ibas a preguntar.” Sus manos fueron a los botones de su camisa. “¿Está bien si…?”

Yuuri frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

¿En serio? ¿ _ Ahora _ Victor le estaba pidiendo permiso para quitarse la ropa?

“Ponte lo que quieras,” dijo Yuuri. “Me voy a lavar los dientes.”

Una vez en el baño, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Mil emociones diferentes resonaron dentro de su mente, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para escuchar alguna de ellas. Abrió sus ojos, se puso derecho y alcanzó el cepillo de dientes.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. “Me voy a mi habitación por un segundo,” dijo Victor desde el otro lado. “Estaré de vuelta en seguida.”

Un momento después, la puerta del hotel se abrió y cerró. El silencio reinó y Yuuri sabía que estaba solo.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes sin prestar mucha atención — lo suficiente para poder irse a la cama — pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. En la competición y en cómo se sintió al saber que dejado a Victor sin palabras con el último flip cuádruple. En el peso de la medalla del Grand Prix en el pecho mientra la gente del público animaba y ondeaba la bandera de su país. En la sensación de que finalmente encajaba mientras estaba sentado en la misma mesa cenando con sus compañeros.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de enjuagarse la boca con agua, por fin entendió el significado del comentario obsceno de Christophe durante la cena— insinuando delante de  _ Dios y todo el mundo _ que la razón por la cual Yuuri estaba tan cansado era porque le habían dado a ello cada noche.

Yuuri se pasó los próximos minutos de su vida intentando no morir mientras se atragantaba con pasta de dientes.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, dejó su cepillo de dientes en la encimera del lavabo y se miró en el espejo.

¿De verdad todo eso con Victor había pasado? El beso en el hielo… el encuentro en el ascensor… el sofá.

¿Se veía diferente ya? Yuuri levantó la barbilla y entornó los ojos a su reflejo. Un poco sí que había cambiado.

Su pelo estaba hecho un lío, y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados de los besos de Victor. Yuuri dejó que sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de su pecho desnudo, por el suave vientre, por los sutiles músculos de su abdomen, y por el ligero pelo que se asomaba por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones.

¿Podría haberlo hecho?

¿Podría haber sacado el cinturón de las hebillas del pantalón de Victor y haberse puesto de rodillas?

Se preguntó cómo se habría sentido de tomar a un hombre con la boca. ¿Le gustaría el sabor? ¿Se le daría bien?

Yuuri exhaló lentamente mientras lo imaginaba.

Durante meses ahora, había intentado acceder a su Eros y expresar su sexualidad. Sabía que estaba allí y que era más fuerte de lo que Victor probablemente sospechaba. A pesar de sus dudas anteriores, Yuuri  _ quería _ tener sexo, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que su primera vez iba a ser con Victor. Pero también reconocía que no estaba preparado aún para lo que fuera a pasar y pensó que por fin podía entender el porqué. 

Quería tomarse su tiempo con esto.

Su relación con Victor se había desarrollado lentamente durante un periodo de varios meses, y había residido en la imaginación de Yuuri durante años antes que eso. Se habían estado tocando con los ojos mucho antes de que hubiera sentido la lengua de Victor llenar su boca. Todo parecía un baile, y Yuuri no estaba preparado para que la música llegara a su clímax todavía.

Fuera, oyó como la puerta delantera se abría y se cerraba otra vez. Victor había vuelto de su propia habitación y probablemente se estaba metiendo en la cama.

Yuuri se sonrojó y se preguntó qué llevaría puesto, pero de algún modo sabía que Victor no estaría desnudo. No, iba a esperar a que Yuuri hiciera el primer movimiento.

Su boca se suavizó en una tímida sonrisa. Tranquilamente, se quitó los pantalones hasta que quedó con nada puesto a parte de sus calzoncillos briefs negros. Sofocando un bostezo contra el dorso de la mano, apagó la luz del baño y fue a unirse a su novio en la cama.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Y por traducir un capítulo de un fic de Yoi he acabado en la página de la Wikipedia leyendo lo que es un ruido blanco (y a pesar de encantarme la ciencia y la física, esta última no es lo mio. Mejor me quedo con mis moléculas y órganos). Espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de pasar por el blog de la autora original tanto el de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) como el [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/). Para cualquier pregunta o comentario, podéis dejarlo tanto aquí como en mi blog de [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/) (que sí, aún sigue totalmente muerto y vacío.) *


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri se despertó con el zumbido de un mensaje de texto.

No era para él. Victor se movió en la cama a su lado y alcanzó su móvil de la mesilla de noche, donde lo había dejado enchufado para que se cargara durante toda la noche. Al cabo de poco tiempo, se reclinó contra la almohada y abrazó a Yuuri un poco más cerca, con la más suave de las presiones, con una mano mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono con la otra.

Estaban acurrucados juntos en la estrecha cama del hotel con Victor tumbado de espaldas y Yuuri parcialmente encima de él. Su cadera izquierda descansaba sobre el colchón, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Podía oír el latido del corazón de Victor bajo su oreja, regular como un metrónomo.

Fuera de su pequeño nido de calor, la habitación estaba fría y silenciosa del modo en que solo una mañana de invierno podía ser. La ventana al otro lado de la habitación estaba helada y brillaba con el sol.

“¿Te he despertado?” preguntó Victor, su tono distraído mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en ruso. Después de dar a Enviar, fue en busca otra aplicación.

Yuuri rozó la camiseta de Victor con su boca antes de levantar la cabeza para parpadear a la ventana. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana le indicó que había amanecido hacía tiempo. “¿Qué hora es?”

“Tarde.” Victor estaba mirando el feed de su Instagram. “Pero merecías dormir hasta tarde. Deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto en unas tres horas.”

Yuuri volvió a bajar la cabeza y fue recompensado con la sensación del brazo de Victor apretándose alrededor de su cintura. Dios, qué cómodo que estaba. Tres horas no eran suficientes para saborear la sensación de despertarse con Victor. Yuuri casi no podía asimilar el hecho de que no estaba soñando.

Tímidamente, levantó la vista para mirar el rostro de Victor y pudo estudiarlo sin llamar la atención. Sus ojos de un azul ártico y su nariz recta y fina. La ceja que inconscientemente tensaba cuando estaba pensando. La suave caída del pelo en su mejilla.

Parecía más suave a la luz de la mañana. Borroso y radiante.

Y Yuuri se permitió imaginar.

_ Rodando sobre su espalda. El teléfono cayendo en la alfombra, olvidado. Victor levantándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, con esa dulce y tonta sonrisa mientras gateaba sobre él. La sensación de unas manos que no eran suyas sobre su cuerpo. _

Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse para ralentizar su respiración.

Se estaba volviendo a adelantar. Su comportamiento la noche anterior había sido mucho más que algo vergonzoso, pero a la vez estaba satisfecho de donde los había llevado. Habían roto algunas barreras importantes. El problema al cual se enfrentaba ahora era que no sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer una vez traspasadas esas barreras. Todo lo que podía hacer era no dar marcha atrás. 

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre duró poco. Todo lo que estaba pasando con Victor en ese momento se sentía increíblemente natural. Como si nada importante hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Solo que ahora era más consciente de la situación. Victor no estaba actuando de forma diferente de como lo hacía normalmente, a pesar de que solo unas pocas hora atrás, su estudiante se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y había desatado meses de tensión sexual sobre su corbata.

Eso hizo que la vergüenza de Yuuri no pareciera gran cosa. Como si estuviera pensando demasiado sobre algo realmente sencillo.

Victor rió entre dientes mirando su teléfono y dijo, “Mira esto. Saludos desde casa.”

Yuuri entornó los ojos ante la imagen borrosa del móvil antes de alcanzar la muñeca de Victor y acercarlo a su cara. La miopía era increíblemente molesta. Makkachin le sonrió desde la pantalla. Sus rizos de caniche estaban extra esponjosos y decorados con una gran variedad de lazos de colores, y las trillizas posaban en la foto con él, luciendo demasiado complacidas con su trabajo.

Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo también. No solo porque quería a ese perro… sino porque Victor acababa de llamar hogar a Hasetsu.

“Han colgado vídeos de anoche?” Yuuri se apoyó sobre un codo y buscó sus gafas. “Le prometí a Phichit-kun que miraría su actuación.”

Una vez encontraron el vídeo correcto, se sentaron contra la cabecera de la cama y se acurrucaron para mirarlo. Victor tenía a Yuuri rodeado entre sus brazo con el teléfono ante ellos.

“Después miraremos la tuya,” dijo Victor. “Quiero repasar algunas cosas contigo.”

A menudo hacían este tipo de análisis. (Aunque nunca en la cama juntos. Esa era la primera vez.) Victor hacía que Yuuri mirara muchas actuaciones — mayoritariamente las suyas propias para que Yuuri se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en el hielo frente a cómo el público lo veía. No era inusual que Victor grabara las prácticas.

Hicieron lo mismo estudiando otros patinadores. Era importante entender a la competencia, incluso si el patinador en cuestión era uno de los mejores amigos de Yuuri.

Cuando la actuación de Phichit acabó con un atronador aplauso, Victor preguntó, “¿Cómo te ha hecho sentir?”

“Wow,” exhaló Yuuri, una palabra que había dicho más de una vez mientras miraba el vídeo. “Ha estado trabajando duro.”

“Claramente. Es un patinador diferente al que era el año pasado. Pero también tú.”

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ver. Nunca se había sentido celoso de Phichit — ni siquiera intimidado. Quería lo mejor para su amigo y no le importaba perder el oro frente a él. (Al menos no por esta vez. Eso no iba a suceder de nuevo.) Pero después de ver el vídeo, su mente se sentía inusualmente clara. Por una vez la inseguridad no estaba nublando sus pensamientos.

“Puedo vencerlo,” se dio cuenta Yuuri.

Victor sonrió. “Exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Sí, puedes. Y más importante, lo harás. Ahora, entonces.” Recorrió hacia abajo la página hasta encontrar el vídeo de Yuuri y lo abrió. “El plato principal.”

Victor le hizo verlo tres veces, y aparentemente no fue menos duro con su novio que con cualquier otro estudiante. Remarcó cada defecto e hizo un plan para abordarlos en las prácticas cuando volvieran a Japón. Todavía quedaban unas semanas antes de que tuvieran que ir a Rusia, y Yuuri tenía la sensación de que iban a ser intensas. Le dolieron los pies solo de pensarlo.

Pero estaba  _ emocionado _ . Aterrorizado, listo para arder en llamas, pero feliz. Si podía patinar tan mal y aún así conseguir una medalla de plata, ¿qué pasaría si encontrara el equilibrio?

“Aquí.” Victor señaló la pantalla. “¿Qué estabas pensando en ese momento? Con esa pequeña sonrisa en tu cara…”

_ Victor no baka. _

Yuuri palideció ante el recuerdo. No podía decir que se había pasado la primera mitad de su actuación gruñendo internamente sobre la inexperiencia de Victor como entrenador. “Um.”

“¡Y allí!” exclamó Victor. “Siempre pareces tan infeliz durante esta parte. Qué no haría por saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza.”

Los comentarios sobre su actuación no fueron todos malos.

Tres veces seguidas, Victor se quedó callado durante la mitad mientras miraba a Yuuri levantar las manos y volar por el hielo como si fuera el viento encarnado en persona. “Precioso”, murmuró, tan fascinado que Yuuri se preguntó si Victor recordaba que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Más de una vez, el vídeo pasó a la cara de Victor mientras observaba desde el borde de la pista, revelando cuán sorprendido estaba, en particular después del no previsto cuádruple flip del final. Era como si hubiera enviado un mensaje secreto que había sido entendido. Yuuri había aprendido a comunicarse con Victor a través del patinaje. 

El vídeo acabó con el patinando, sonriendo y abriendo los brazos en dirección a Victor. Yuuri sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, por supuesto. Sin embargo, de pronto se le ocurrió que él no era el único que lo sabía, especialmente después de leer el primer comentario debajo del vídeo.

Decía:  _ Por qué han quitado el beso del video????? smh #VICTUURI #LGBTQA #PRIDE _

“Oh.” Yuuri se sentó erguido y se volvió en la cama de manera que estaba enfrentado a Victor. “ _ Oh, no. _ ”

Era consciente de que había habido un estadio entero de testigos a su alrededor, pero no había tenido en cuenta aún las cámaras. Su beso se había transmitido por todo el mundo.

¡Increíble! ¿En serio tenían Victor y él su propio  _ hashtag _ ?

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Victor bajando su teléfono.

“Mi familia… estaban mirando anoche. Todo el mundo lo estaba. Nos vieron a ti y a mi…” Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a decir la palabra en voz alta, así que simplemente lo demostró chocando sus manos juntas de un modo que debía representar su primer beso. “ _ En televisión. _ Mi hermana va a matarme. Espera. No. En realidad, va a matarte  _ a ti _ .”

Victor se pasó las manos por el pelo mientra reía. “¿Por qué?”

“¡Porque se supone que no debo tener novio antes que ella!”

La sonrisa de Victor se suavizó en algo más dulce. Sus ojos brillaron con puro afecto. “Novio, ¿eh?”

Las entrañas de Yuuri se licuaron. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no meterse debajo de la cama y esconderse. Pero la etiqueta de su relación estaba dicha ahora, y no iba a retirarla. Además, Victor no podía ir en serio. ¿Qué pensaba que eran? ¿Compañeros de piso? ¿Compañeros de estudio? No, debía estar bromeando.

“¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre?”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor se estaba riendo otra vez. “Recibí ese sermón en concreto hace  _ semanas _ . No creo que esté sorprendida.”

Le tomó unos minutos, pero eventualmente Victor consiguió calmar a Yuuri. No le molestaba que la gente supiera que estaba con Victor. (La parte más egoísta de su mente en realidad disfrutaba algo de ello.) Pero no le gustaba saber que los otros podrían generalizar o etiquetar una relación que no comprendían.

Victor no era  _ solo _ su novio. Su relación no se componía  _ solamente _ de ese beso. Yuuri ni siquiera tenía el vocabulario adecuado para describir lo que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo podía esperar que otros lo entendieran?

Más que nada, no quería la intrusión a su privacidad.

“La gente hablará,” dijo Victor. “Y luego se olvidarán. Tienes una gran cantidad de apoyo en este mundo, Yuuri. Confía en tus amigos y familia. No te falta amor a tu alrededor.” Y mientras sus sonrisa se agrandaba, guiñó un ojo. “Créeme en eso.”

Las palabras hicieron que Yuuri se ruborizara de placer. Victor claramente estaba incluyéndose a sí mismo en el grupo de gente que lo amaba.Yuuri ya sabía eso. Victor nunca había dicho esas dos palabras seguidas —  _ te quiero _ — pero las había dicho con sus acciones cotidianas. El sentimiento estaba arraigado en cómo le hablaba y cómo le miraba. De todos modos, hizo que Yuuri se sintiera increíblemente feliz al oírlo aludido en voz alta.

“Voy a darme una ducha y a hacer la maleta,” dijo Victor. “Después, vamos a buscar algo para desayunar antes de irnos al aeropuerto. ¿Suena bien?”

Yuuri se movió nerviosamente mientras asentía. Él también tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse de China, pero no le gustaba que Victor le estuviera dejando, incluso aunque fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo. 

“Una cosa más antes de que me vaya,” dijo Victor. “Dos, en realidad. Uno, aún no me has dado los buenos días como es debido.”

Gateó sobre la cama hasta que sus labios estuvieron al nivel de los de Yuuri. Hubo una pausa momentánea — tiempo suficiente para una sonrisa y para asegurarse de que Yuuri no tenía ninguna protesta— y luego Victor le besó. Una de sus manos fue a la cara de Yuuri mientras con la otra se apoyaba a sí mismo sobre la cama.

Si Yuuri pensaba que se estaba caliente bajo las sábanas con Victor, no era nada comparado con el calor de su boca. La sensación se propagó hacia su vientre y más abajo. 

A diferencia de los besos que Yuuri le había dado la noche anterior en el sofá, Victor había iniciado este. Se hizo cargo de la situación, y eso se sentía  _ bien _ . Sin prisa pero seguro. Comenzó lento, con su pulgar acariciando el pómulo de Yuuri muy suavemente. Entonces Victor se permitió mostrar su hambre. Abrió su boca y dejo que Yuuri sintiera su lengua, silenciosamente animándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Yuuri dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo contra los labios de Victor mientras el deseo se agitaba profundamente en su abdomen. Como cálida miel derramándose.

Duró solamente un minuto antes de que Victor empezara a retroceder. Antes de que lo hiciera, besó el labio inferior de Yuuri y luego hizo lo mismo con el superior. Luego se retiró con una sonrisa y dijo, “Hmm…” como si no pudiera decidir cuál le gustaba más.

Medio ebrio por la sensación, Yuuri observó como Victor se levantaba de la cama. Estaba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones de pijama. Yuuri pensó que nunca le había visto llevar tanta ropa a la cama — incluso las batas del onsen no cubrían tanta piel— y pudo solo asumir que Victor había elegido ese conjunto en particular para que Yuuri se sintiera más cómodo. Era un gesto innecesario pero igualmente le agradó mucho.

Yuuri se sintió seguro. Respetado. Era otro ejemplo de Victor diciendo  _ te quiero _ con sus acciones. En todo caso, hizo que Yuuri se sintiera aún  _ más  _  cómodo con la idea de Victor quitándose la ropa. No había nada que temer o por lo que sentirse intimidado.

“Dos…” Victor recogió la medalla de plata de dónde había pasado la noche en la mesa. Inclinándose, la colocó directamente en el centro del pecho de Yuuri y puso su mano sobre ella. “Quería decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. El trabajo duro ha dado su fruto, y todo el mundo del patinaje está hablando sobre ello. No puedo esperar a ver qué haces a continuación, Yuuri.”

Victor le dio un último prolongado beso antes de irse a su propia habitación.

Yuuri casi ni lo notó. Estaba temblando por dentro debido al inesperado elogio.

Una vez estuvo solo, Yuuri se echó sobre la cama y miró su medalla de plata del Grand Prix. Trazó las letras grabadas con un dedo, una sonrisa tirando de un lado de su boca.

“Solo espera,” susurró.

Porque aún no había acabado ni de lejos.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor no baka: tonto Victor  
> smh: shaking my head (la traducción literal sería sacudiendo mi cabeza. Se dice cuando has escuchado algo increíblemente estúpido)  
> Siento la tardanza, pero estas dos últimas semanas han sido de locos. Además parece que todos los escritores de los fanfics que sigo han decidido subir nuevos capítulos a la vez y aún no he tenido tiempo de leerlos (algunos de ellos están siendo traducidos al español, si alguien quiere que le recomiende alguno que lo pida). Y si a eso le unes que esta semana ha sido el mundial de patinaje... (me ha encantado!! Aún no he acabado de ver todo pero lo que he visto me ha gustado muchísimo.)  
> Pronto empezaré exámenes y si no puedo subir cada semana, intentaré que sea como mucho cada dos.  
> Como siempre, no os olvidéis de pasaros por los blogs de la autora original, el de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) y el [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/).  
> Si tenéis algún comentario/pregunta podéis dejarlos aquí o en mi [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

(Hasetsu - Ice Castle)

Con movimientos precisos y practicados que requerían atención mínima, Yuuri se apretó los cordones de sus patines y los ató con nudo doble. Antes de pisar el hielo, levantó ambos brazos al aire para realizar un estiramiento — respirando hondo dentro y fuera— hasta que sintió un ardor en el pecho.  _ Perfecto. _

Al principio, su cuerpo se resistió a la temprana hora pero poco a poco se fue despertando y respondiendo a sus movimientos. Fuera apenas acababa de amanecer, y por una vez, se había levantado de la cama a una hora decente. Mañana estarían en un avión hacia Rusia, y Yuuri estaba determinado a volver a casa con otra medalla.

Si no, podría perder algo más que una plaza en el Grand Prix Final. 

Cerró los ojos. Pero en lugar de dejar que la idea de perder a Victor le llenara de miedo, Yuuri decidió concentrarse en ello. Permitió que alimentara su determinación, y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que una engreída sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

Rusia lo iba a despreciar. Estaba impaciente.

Dejó caer los brazos y se quitó la sudadera. Hoy quería sentir el viento sobre su piel.

No había nada como el refrescante frío de la pista por la mañana, cuando el hielo acababa de ser nivelado. Estaba perfecto. El frío besó la punta de la nariz de Yuuri con un toque de enrojecimiento. 

Su cuerpo se sentía bien. Su cabeza, clara. No había nadie con él allí, y podía dejar que su mente se concentrara perfectamente. Entró en el hielo y dio unas cuantas vueltas para calentar sus músculos. Conocía bien la pista. Conocía su forma y el grosor del hielo bajo sus pies. Una vez sintió el ardor familiar en sus muslos, aumentó el ritmo y se agachó hasta que el dolor empezó a sentirse bien.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. La emoción creció, y su sonrisa se agrandó.

Le encantaba esto.  _ Lo amaba. _

A veces olvidaba cuánto.

No se dio cuenta de que Victor le observaba desde el lateral de la pista, una mano enguantada hundida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la otra aguantando una taza de té caliente cerca de sus labios. El olor a jazmín le envolvió con su sutil perfume, pero eso no era lo que se había parado a saborear.

Yuuri estaba bailando.

La pista estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de sus patines, pero se podía oír música en sus movimientos. Tambores batían al ritmo de sus pies sobre el hielo. Una intensa melodía resonó con el movimiento de sus brazos. Los platillos sonaron con el movimiento de su pelo. Había tanta alegría en ello. Era exactamente por esto por lo que Victor estaba allí como su entrenador.

Cuando Yuuri vio a Victor, se le iluminó la cara y patinó hacia él. En otro momento, se habría tropezado y su cara se hubiera estampado contra la pared.

“Alguien se ha levantado pronto,” dijo Victor cuando se acercó.

Yuuri estaba sin aliento y con las mejillas sonrosadas cuando alcanzó la barrera de la pista. “Hoy es el último día de entrenamiento. Quiero que cuente para algo.”

“Te veías muy bien allí fuera. Seguro de ti mismo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?”

“¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?” Yuuri cruzó la barrera, agarró la bufanda de Victor, y estiró hasta que su insistencia fue recompensada con un cálido beso de buenos días. Sabía a jazmín.

Después, Victor estaba algo sonrojado. “¿Listo para patinar para mí? 

Yuuri se impulsó lejos de la barrera con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan enamorado que sentía que estaba volando.

Las últimas semanas habían sido un borrón de agotadoras horas sobre el hielo. Victor había hecho trabajar a Yuuri más duro que nunca. Le dolían los músculos. Sus pies probablemente nunca le perdonaran. Pero al final de cada día, había una recompensa. 

Victor y él habían tenido una cita cada noche desde que volvieron de China.

Habían ido a cenar juntos y hablaron largo y tendido incluso cuando sus platos ya habían sido retirados y los camareros empezaron a mirarlos mal. Habían visto casi todas las películas que había en el cine local, y cuando no se estaban dando el lote en la oscuridad, Yuuri le susurraba a Victor traducciones del diálogo.

A veces, si todavía no estaban listos para acabar por esa noche, desafiaban el frío del invierno y paseaban a lo largo de la costa. La playa se había convertido en un lugar especial para ellos. Fue donde conectaron de verdad por primera vez.

Todo el pueblo de Hasetsu sabía que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. También lo sabía gran parte del mundo. Había fansites en internet dedicados a su relación —así como muchos otros fans de Victor Nikiforov enfadados.

Por la noche, Yuuri fingía que se iba a dormir a su propia habitación, esperando evadir la atención de su familia, pero más tarde iba de puntillas hasta la de Victor. (Como si su familia no supiera de verdad dónde pasaba la noche.) Dormían juntos en la cama de Victor, lo cual tenía más sentido ya que era la más grande.

Yuuri había dominado rápidamente el arte de besar, lo cual no era sorprendente con toda la práctica que había tenido desde que llegaron de China.

Lo único que los paraba cada noche era cuando Yuuri caía rendido de cansancio de las exigentes horas de práctica en el hielo. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y Victor le besaba por todas partes, susurrando disculpas mientras lo hacía. Después, frotaba los doloridos músculos de Yuuri hasta que este estaba babeando sobre la almohada.

Aunque sus sesiones de besos se habían vuelto de cada vez más calientes, sus manos aún se habían aventurado a pasar por debajo de la cintura. Pero oh, era lo único en lo que Yuuri podía pensar. Quería ir más lejos, pero la cosa nunca parecía ir hacia allá. Victor había sido increíblemente dulce por haberse tomado las cosas con calma con él… pero Yuuri se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué siempre tenía que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Esa noche después del entrenamiento, Victor llevó a Yuuri a cenar y le dijo que se asegurara de comer lo suficiente. “Te entra el hambre antes de una competición por una razón. Tenemos que alimentar ese aguante para Rusia.” Sus ojos brillaron en la tenue luz. “Y para más tarde esta noche.”

Yuuri estaba tan complacido que escondió su cara detrás del menú. 

Makkachin los recibió en casa y Victor se pasó unos buenos diez minutos mimándolo después de un largo día separados. Rodó por el suelo con su querido perro— apretando sus mejillas, moldeando el pelo en divertidas formas, mientras le decía tonterías y le daba besos.

Yuuri estaba tan aliviado de no ser la persona más embarazosa en la habitación por una vez.

Mientras guardaban los abrigos, notó que el lugar estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Entonces recordó que sus padres y su hermana habían mencionado que estarían en una cena con unos amigos. (Parte de él estaba convencido que su madre lo había hecho a propósito, para darles algo de privacidad.)

“Es cierto. Olvidé que no habría nadie aquí en casa esta noche.”

Victor le miró y parpadeó. Aún estaba tumbado sobre su espalda con Makkachin bailando como un cachorro feliz a su alrededor. “¿Quieres decir que estamos solos en tu casa por primera vez en dos semanas? No es que las esté contando.”

“Al menos por unas horas, sí.” Yuuri se sonrojó. “¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Aún no he hecho las maletas.”

Condujo el camino con su brazo estirado detrás de él, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Victor. Esto era algo diferente. Había estado en la habitación de Yuuri antes, pero esas ocasiones habían sido tan raras como cortas. Pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzar el umbral hacia el santuario de Yuuri. Esto era un acto de confianza.

Mientras Yuuri sacaba la maleta del armario, Victor se tiró sobre la cama hundiendo la nariz en la almohada. Makkachin se acomodó sobre las piernas de su amo con toda la gracia de alguien quien piensa que pesa un kilo pero en realidad pesa muchos más.

“Durmamos aquí esta noche,” dijo Victor.

Yuuri se subió las gafas que se estaban deslizando por su nariz. “¿No te importa que sea una cama más pequeña?”

“¿Por qué me iba a importar? Huele a ti.” Victor rodó sobre su espalda y miró a su alrededor, familiarizándose con el espacio. “Pero, ¿por qué tienes las paredes tan vacías? Necesitas fotos o decoraciones o algo para darles algo de vida.”

Después de depositar un montón de ropa en su maleta, Yuuri se inclinó con calma, alcanzó algo debajo de la cama, y salió con un póster de Victor. Cuando Yuuri encontró una chincheta en el cajón de su escritorio y colgó el póster en la pared, Victor se echó a reír.

“¡Mucho mejor! ¿Tenías esto en la pared antes de que yo viniera a Japón? Normal que no me dejaras entrar aquí.”

“Te dije que te admiraba mucho.”

“No pensé que lo dijeras literalmente*. Ahora necesito uno tuyo para mi habitación. Voy a pedirlo por internet ahora.” Victor alcanzó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y empezó a teclear. 

“¿No necesitas hacer las maletas también?”

“A diferencia de mi estudiante, quien lo deja todo para después, lo hice prácticamente todo anoche. Puedo terminar por la mañana antes de irnos.”

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Yuuri iba por toda la habitación recogiendo los objetos personales que quería llevarse a Rusia. Después de una rápida visita al baño, ya tenía todos los artículos de aseo y no le quedaba nada más que cerrar la maleta.

Era hora de irse a la cama.

Se enderezó y miró a Victor por un largo momento antes de hablar. “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

“Dame un segundo y después tendrás toda mi atención. Porque todos sabemos cuánto te gusta eso.” Victor le dio a la pantalla del móvil unas cuantas veces más. “Ya está. Mi póster de Yuuri llegará por correo en una semana.” Apagó la pantalla y dejó el móvil a un lado. “¿Qué quieres, mi pequeño katsudon? Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.”

Yuuri no estaba seguro de tener el coraje necesario para empezar directamente con la pregunta. Necesitaba dirigir la conversación hacia ello primero. “Es solo que… desde China, no te has comportado completamente como tú mismo conmigo cuando estamos solos.”

Esa afirmación provocó que Victor frunciera las cejas. Se levantó y se apoyó sobre un codo y dijo, “¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que todo estaba bien, que nos lo estábamos pasando bien.”

“Y lo está, lo estamos. Has sido maravilloso. De verdad, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien en mi vida. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estoy en la cama contigo, cambias. Es como si dejaras una parte de ti atrás o como si te estuvieras conteniendo por mí. Solo quiero entender por qué.”

Victor suspiró y se frotó la nuca. El largo silencio le indicó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

“¿Es algo que he hecho ma—”

“No, Yuuri,” interrumpió Victor. “Eres perfecto. Es solo algo que una vez mencionaste.” Se sentó mientras hablaba, y Makkachin saltó al suelo y trotó fuera de la habitación, probablemente en busca de comida. “Es la historia sobre la chica que te abrazó, a quien apartaste porque sentías que estaba traspasando tus límites. Después de que me lo contaras, he intentado ser más cauteloso y dejarte iniciar las cosas a ti. Aunque seamos honestos, no siempre tuve éxito. A veces no podía evitarlo.” Guiñó un ojo— pero entonces su voz se hizo más suave. “Simplemente no quiero ahuyentarte, Yuuri. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo estar así, aquí contigo. Estoy intentando hacer esto bien.”

La explicación ayudó a deshacer el nudo de inseguridad del corazón de Yuuri. “No vas a ahuyentar. Si no me gusta algo, prometo pedirte que pares. ¿Vas a confiar en mí en esto? Yo confío en ti.”

Victor parpadeó y apretó los labios. Una silenciosa comprensión pasó entre ellos.

“No necesitas retenerte a ti mismo, ya no,” dijo Yuuri. “Sé lo que quiero.”

Con una suave risa, Victor bajó la cabeza por un momento y dejó que su pelo cayera delante de su cara. Entonces sonrió y dijo, “Está bien.”

Se apartó el flequillo cuando levantó la vista, inmovilizando a Yuuri con una penetrante mirada, y todo cambió. Cuando se levantó de la cama, la habitación de Yuuri se sintió de repente mucho más pequeña. El comportamiento de Victor había cambiado por completo. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, y sus ojos azul invierno podrían haber derretido roca en magma.

“Quítate la camiseta,” dijo en voz baja.

La mandíbula de Yuuri casi toca el suelo, seguida del resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había  _ hecho _ ?

La más ligera de las sonrisas interrumpió la calma de Victor. Le divirtió lo que fuera que vio en la expresión de Yuuri. “Por favor,” añadió.

Aunque Yuuri era consciente de que había subestimado enormemente el poder de una experiencia completa con Victor en la cama, también sabía que él lo había pedido. Es más,  _ lo quería _ . No iba a echarse atrás ahora.

A pesar de que había empezado a temblar, los movimientos de Yuuri fueron firmes mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba caer al suelo. La mirada que le dirigió a Victor estaba cargada de un insolente desafío. 

_ Tu turno _ .

¿Cómo había acabado de esta forma? De pie, sin camiseta, en su habitación delante de su ídolo…

Victor lo miró de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba. “Yuuri.”

La suavidad de su voz hizo que el nombre sonara de algún modo explícito. Yuuri sucumbió a un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo solo del tono de su voz. Dios. Victor ni le había tocado aún.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que Yuuri sintiera el calor de su cuerpo sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho. Victor se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo a través de su pelo plateado, y dijo, “¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me haces sentir cuando patinas? ¿Sabes lo que se siente al mirar desde el borde de la pista mientras me seduces con tu baile? Con tu lengua rosada ligeramente fuera y los ojos medio cerrados, pequeño descarado.”

La última palabra fue casi suficiente para evaporar a Yuuri. Estaba sorprendido que sus gafas no se hubieran empañado. De algún modo se mantuvo firme. “Sí,” dijo, mirando a Victor directamente a los ojos. “Sé exactamente lo que se siente.”

_ ¿Crees que estaba bromeando cuando dije que quería esto? _

_ ¿No tendrás miedo de acabar lo que empezaste hace meses, no? _

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su lado juguetón estaba saliendo. “Oh, Yuuri.  _ Te adoro _ .”

Sus manos fueron a la cara de Yuuri, acariciando sus mejillas un segundo antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Entonces, sus dedos bajaron por los brazos de Yuuri hasta que las manos de Victor acabaron descansando sobre su cintura. Acercó sus cuerpos enrojecidos, e inmediatamente Yuuri notó la diferencia en él. Victor estaba hambriento esa noche.

Y todo lo que Yuuri podía pensar era:  _ Por fin. _

Porque Victor ya no se estaba conteniendo. Ya no estaba esperando a que Yuuri lo guiara o su permiso. Probablemente así era como había querido besarlo todo este tiempo, y era  _ increíble.  _

También tuvo un efecto devastador sobre las funciones motoras de Yuuri. Para cuando la lengua de Victor se involucró en el beso, Yuuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aún tuviera piernas porque definitivamente no le sostenían. Victor le tenía fuertemente agarrado a través de la cintura. Lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo, moviéndolo varios pasos de distancia. La punta de los dedos de los pies de Yuuri rozaron el suelo antes de que fuera soltado encima del escritorio, acabando sentado en este.

Sus pertenencias esparcidas por todos lados. Su trasero presionaba las teclas de su portátil, y en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Victor abrió los muslos de Yuuri y se colocó entre ellos, ojos brillantes con una sonrisa. Yuuri tiró de la camiseta de Victor hasta que este finalmente se dio cuenta y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza.

Mientras se besaban, Yuuri le tocaba. Pasó las manos por encima de sus hombros fuertes y masculinos. Bajaron por su musculoso pecho, los pulgares acariciando sus pezones endurecidos. El estómago de Victor era ahora fuego bajo las manos de Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” susurró Victor, claramente disfrutando de la sensación de manos en su cuerpo.

Una cosa que Yuuri había descubierto en las últimas dos semanas era que a Victor le  _ encantaba _ ser tocado. Todo lo que necesitaba era una caricia en cualquier parte de su cuerpo — la parte baja de la espalda, la rodilla, una simple caricia en su cara— y se fundía de adoración.

Le gustaba tanto lo que Yuuri le estaba haciendo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ordenador empezara a pitar y protestar por el movimiento de sus cuerpos sobre las teclas. Se rieron en los labios del otro y silenciosamente acordaron continuar en la cama.

Yuuri dejó las gafas en un lugar seguro. Normalmente dormía en pijama o en chándal si hacía frío, pero esa noche se metió en la cama sin camiseta, llevando solo sus vaqueros. Victor hizo lo mismo. Cuando la cabeza de Yuuri tocó la almohada, solo sintió una pequeña punzada de nerviosismo mientras su novio gateaba sobre él llevando la sonrisa marca ‘Victor Nikiforov’. La misma que se podía ver en el póster justo por encima de su cabeza. 

Ambos estaban sin aliento y sonriendo. Incluso riendo cuando Victor juguetonamente bajó la cabeza buscando un beso. Todo esto era mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri pudiera haber imaginado. 

Pero entonces los besos empezaron a alargarse y a profundizarse, y las caderas de Victor se colocaron entre los muslos de Yuuri. Cuando se acomodaron en esa posición, Yuuri empezó a tensarse lentamente, a pesar de que el ligero toque de los dedos de Victor sobre su cara no pedían nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a dar.

Pero en esta posición, podía notar la erección de Victor entre ellos— y Yuuri estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le intimidaba un poco.

No era que se sintiera incómodo. Lo último que quería era que Victor parara, pero Yuuri tampoco quería darle la impresión errónea. Nunca habían hablado sobre sexo antes. No directamente al menos.

Victor percibió la rigidez del cuerpo que estaba bajo él y se apartó del beso. A pesar de no decir nada, sus ojos enviaron un mensaje lo suficientemente claro.  _ ¿Estás bien? _ Frotó la punta de su nariz contra la de Yuuri.

“No quiero tener sexo esta noche,” dijo Yuuri. “Pero… podemos hacer otras cosas.”

“Vale,” dijo Victor. Tan simple como eso.

Armado de esa promesa, Yuuri se relajó por completo. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Victor y tiró de él hacia abajo para otro beso. Los muslos de Yuuri se abrieron más, permitiendo que Victor se acercará incluso más que antes. El roce de sus pantalones le enviaron descargas de placer.

Yuuri también se estaba poniendo duro. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera con Victor trazando perezosamente húmedos besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su oreja? En el momento en que Victor empezó a explorar las maravillas de su cuello, Yuuri sintió que se estaba desmoronando. No podía pensar claro cuando Victor le besaba allí.

Yuuri empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, necesitando más fricción, inconscientemente buscándola. Sus manos tocaron la espalda de Victor y presionaron sobre su cintura animándolo a acercarse más, pero cuando eso no logró lo que Yuuri quería, sus manos descendieron al culo de Victor en su lugar. Apretaba y soltaba metódicamente hasta que Victor lo entendió y empezó a moverse al ritmo que Yuuri había establecido.

Estimulado por los sonidos que venía de debajo de él, Victor pronto estableció su propio ritmo. Su erección erección se frotaba contra la de Yuuri, y eso se sentía  _ genial _ . Los movimientos eran inconfundibles. Estaban haciendo el amor a través de su ropa.

Victor aún estaba besando su cuello, zumbando de placer con cada embiste. Yuuri parpadeó mirando el techo y se preguntó qué tan diferente esto era del sexo real.

Obviamente, no había penetración, pero se suponía que el sexo era mucho más que eso. Era la conexión entre dos personas, confianza dada a través de sus mentes y cuerpos. La liberación de tensión y el intercambio de placer. ¿No era eso lo que estaba pasando en ese momento? Por supuesto, si el sexo era definido como dos individuos uniéndose en uno solo, entonces ellos habían hecho el amor el uno al otro durante meses.

¿Podría sentirse mejor que esto?

Cuando Victor apretó sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri y gimió su nombre en su cuello, supo que Victor había llegado al clímax. A pesar de que Yuuri no había alcanzado su propia liberación, una gran satisfacción se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a otra persona.

_ Yuuri _ le había hecho perder el control de esa forma. Había sido  _ su nombre _ el que Victor había dicho. Esto le hizo desear repetirlo todo de nuevo.

Victor respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. La parte baja de su espalda estaba húmeda de sudor. Cuando consiguió recomponerse, le dió un beso en el cuello de Yuuri y luego hizo lo mismo con su boca. Cuando se apartaron, acunó la cara de Yuuri y movió su pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

“Necesitaba eso,” susurró Victor. Se apartó de Yuuri y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama. Sus piernas estaban enredadas aún.

Casi con reverencia, Yuuri alcanzó la cara de Victor y la acarició. Sus pálidas pestañas abanicaban sus enrojecidas mejillas. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. “Yo también.”

Lo cual podía ser algo tonto que decir, pero tenía sentido para Yuuri. Antes de esto no había entendido que el sexo no trataba solo de su propia liberación. Ver y escuchar a alguien deshacerse de pura sensación era maravilloso.

Victor mordisqueó los dedos de Yuuri sin abrir los ojos. “Pero tú no te has corrido, ¿no? Aún necesito ver eso.”

La última frase hizo que la respiración de Yuuri vacilara.

No era nerviosismo exactamente.  Era más bien la comprensión de que eso iba a suceder. como si hubiera sido llevado a la parte más alta de una montaña rusa y estuviera cerca de la primera bajada. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar cuando cayera.

Yuuri volvió su cuerpo hacia un lado de forma que estuviera de frente a Victor. “¿Alguna vez has…? Con un hombre, digo.”

Era una pregunta difícil de hacer. Yuuri era nuevo en todo esto, pero también era curioso. El sexo no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo preguntando a otra persona, y con Google no podía hacer mucho antes de que su ordenador empezara a acumular virus y software espía. 

“Sí, sí que lo he hecho.” Victor abrió sus ojos y le devolvió la mirada a Yuuri, pareciendo más relajado que nunca.

“¿Qué se siente?”

“Bueno, depende de si estás arriba o abajo, activo o pasivo. Pero ambos se sienten bien. Diferente. Cuando eres el que está siendo penetrado, tienes que tener mucha confianza. Si puedes relajarte, no hay nada como eso. Es increíble. Cuando estás arriba, tienes que ser más paciente porque no se trata de ti. Es más fácil llegar al orgasmo, pero no puedes simplemente tomar lo que quieres. Podrías hacer daño a tu pareja de ese modo.”

Yuuri jugueteó con un hilo suelo de la sábana. “Pensé que siempre duele.”

“No, eso no es cierto. Puede doler si tu pareja no está prestando atención. Por eso la confianza y la comunicación son importantes.” Victor sonrió. “Es bueno que estemos hablando sobre ello.”

“¿A ti qué te gusta más?”

Victor pasó la mano por su pelo mientras lo pensaba. “Me gustan bastante los dos, pero si tuviera que elegir solo uno, diría que prefiero ser el que está arriba. Me gusta ser el que guía al otro, aunque a veces necesito intercambiar los papeles. ¿Qué crees que preferirías tú? ¿Qué es lo que se siente más natural?”

Yuuri pudo sentir el pulso en su pene, que aún estaba atrapado en sus pantalones. Estaba tan excitado por las imágenes mentales que era difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. La idea de que Victor pudiera llenarle desde detrás, y que después se ofreciera a Yuuri para que este hiciera lo mismo, era tan excitante que no pudo evitar mover las manos hasta sus pantalones y palmear su entrepierna.

“Ambos,” susurró Yuuri, más seguro de esto que nada en su vida.

“Mmm.” Los ojos de Victor se deslizaron desde la cara de Yuuri hasta donde este se estaba tocando a sí mismo a través de los pantalones. “Me gusta esa respuesta.” Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la mano de Yuuri. “¿Me dejas tocarte?”

Yuuri no sabía qué responder a eso.

La inexperiencia le retenía, pero sabía que quería  _ algo _ . Aunque no había contestado la pregunta, Victor no le presionó ni preguntó otra vez. Solamente se movió un poco más cerca y se inclinó para darle un beso, mientras seguía acariciando el dorso de la mano de Yuuri.

El simple hecho de saber que la mano de Victor también estaba allí abajo, hizo que la mano de Yuuri se atascara con la cremallera. Estaba tenso y metió la mano dentro.

“¿Quieres que apague la luz?” preguntó Victor.

“No. Quiero que me beses.”

Esa respuesta complació enormemente a Victor, y Yuuri se tomó con una mano y empezó acariciarse a sí mismo, intentando relajarse mientras su novio le daba besos en la boca. La mano de Victor aún cubría la de Yuuri— sin tocar nada vital pero compartiendo el momento con él.

“Así es, cariño.” Victor susurró las palabras contra el borde de su boca. “Tócate para mí. Eres tan sexy…”

Mientras sus manos unidas trabajaban entre ellos, Victor elogió cada bombeo de a mano, cada jadeo. Susurraba cosas dulces en ruso o en japonés con su propio acento, y Yuuri montó mentalmente en cada subida y bajada de la voz de Victor.

Le costó más tiempo de lo esperado en llegar. Era territorio nuevo para él, e incluso Victor estaba haciendo todo bien, todavía tardó un poco más hasta que Yuuri pudo relajarse por completo y dejar que el orgasmo se formara mientras otra persona estaba mirándolo.

Cuando por fin llegó, mordió su labio inferior y se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo lo que pudiera decir si se dejaba ir de verdad. Algo cálido se derramó sobre sus manos unidas, y Victor estaba tan encantado, que casi no podía parar de sonreír contra los labios de Yuuri el tiempo suficiente como para besarle correctamente.

“Aquí está el legendario aguante de Katsuki,” dijo Victor, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara de nuevo. “¿Mejor?”

Yuuri se lamió los labios y asintió. Iba a dormir bien esa noche.

Finalmente se acomodaron en besos y caricias, con los dedos de Victor trazando pequeños círculos en la humedad del estómago de Yuuri. Era un lío pegajoso, pero se sentía increíble. Cálido y relajado de cabeza a pies.

“Te quiero,” dijo Victor, de forma tan suave que las palabras se sintieron como otro beso.

Las pestañas de Yuuri, negras como la tinta, batieron, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Con su mano limpia, tocó la suave boca de Victor— porque acababa de decir algo hermoso. “Lo se. Me lo has estado diciendo durante un tiempo. En muchas otras formas a parte de palabras.”

Victor rió y besó el pulgar de Yuuri. “Supongo que sí. Y supongo que eso significa que tú también me quieres.”

La expresión de Yuuri se derritió de pura devoción.

  
  


Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Look up puede ser entendido de dos formas, literalmente como mirar hacia arriba, o como admirar. En este caso podría ser un juego de palabras. Yuuri "looked up" a Victor tanto en el sentido de admiración como por el hecho de que tenía un póster en la pared sobre su cabeza, de manera que para mirarlo tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Es un pequeño chiste (ya que Victor dice: "no pensaba que fuera literalmente") que se ha perdido en la traducción.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.  
> ¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir mi propio Victor? No me importaría nada tener a alguien como él en mi vida. ♥︎
> 
> Como siempre os recuerdo que esto es solo una traducción. No os olvidéis de pasaros por los blogs de la autora original, el de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) (donde podéis enviarle algún comentario para decirle cuánto os gusta el fic) y el [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/).   
> Si tenéis algún comentario/pregunta podéis dejarlos aquí o en mi [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

Salieron hacia el aeropuerto antes de lo previsto, sabiendo que tenían un largo día de viaje por delante, pero su puntualidad no sirvió de nada. Su vuelo había sido retrasado debido a problemas técnicos, y estaban atrapados en la terminal del aeropuerto mientras esperaban a que les informaran sobre cuándo podrían embarcar.

Pasaron el tiempo sentados juntos en el suelo cerca de una toma eléctrica donde sus teléfonos estaban cargándose. Acurrucados uno al lado del otro bajo el calor de un abrigo, miraron una película en el móvil de Victor y entrelazaron sus manos donde nadie pudiera verlo.

Estaban en su propio pequeño mundo. Había gente a su alrededor, algunos corriendo para tomar su vuelo y otros intentando localizar a sus seres queridos en la multitud. Clásicos de pop antiguo sonaba por los altavoces. Yuuri apenas notó nada. Su visión se detenía a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” Los dedos de Victor se apretaron alrededor de los suyos. “Apenas estás mirando.”

Yuuri pestañeó y volvió a la tierra. Victor tenía razón. No había estado prestando atención a la película sino que había estado mirando hacia el vacío, distraído por sus propios pensamientos.

Específicamente, con los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en su habitación la noche anterior.

_El crujido del colchón debajo de él. El peso cálido de otro cuerpo. Victor susurrando contra el lugar húmedo que había dejado en la esquina de la boca de Yuuri. El roce de pantalón vaquero contra pantalón vaquero, poniéndole duro._

Eso era lo que Yuuri estaba pensando.

Se encogió hacia sí mismo mientras intentaba poner todo eso en palabras. Victor a veces planteaba las preguntas más incómodas.

“Si te preocupa llegar a tiempo a Moscú, relájate,” dijo Victor. “Le hemos dedicado todo un día a viajar por ese motivo. ¿Por qué no intentas descansar algo?”

_Los labios de Victor deslizándose por su cuello, boca sobre su pulso. El empuje de sus caderas. El placentero ardor en los muslos de Yuuri mientras se separaban aún más. La respiración de Victor haciéndose más irregular a medida que perdía el control de sí mismo._

Yuuri tragó con fuerza. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor debajo del abrigo de Victor. Se lo apartó de sus hombros. “Yo, um… no creo que pueda dormir.”

“¿Que tal un paseo, entonces?” Victor señaló hacia delante, donde había una gran línea de brillantes tiendas cerca de las terminales. “Así dejarás de pensar en la actuación de mañana.”

_Victor jadeando. Temblando. Deshaciéndose de placer. Gimiendo el nombre de Yuuri cuando alcanzó el orgasmo._

“H-hai.”

Las primeras tiendas eran principalmente de ropa de alta gama que Yuuri pasó de largo sin prestar mucha atención. En cambio, Victor prácticamente se metió de cabeza en ellas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus brazos estuvieran llenos de posibles compras. Como si no llevaran ya suficiente equipaje…

“¿Quieres entrar en el probador conmigo?” preguntó Victor, llevando una destellante sonrisa mientras se acercaba demasiado a Yuuri, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente con incredulidad pintada sobre cada centímetro de su expresión. Estaba tan excitado sólo de los pensamientos anteriores que era un milagro que el botón de sus pantalones no hubiera saltado y le hubiera sacado un ojo a alguien. Lo último que necesitaba era estar en probador donde Victor se pondría y quitaría ropa de diseño delante de él.

Yuuri se reajustó la sudadera que había atado alrededor de su cintura y dijo, “Me voy al pequeño supermercado que hay aquí al lado.”

Su tono fue algo más seco de lo que pretendía, pero Victor no lo notó o no le importó. Había encontrado un escaparate con gafas de sol y Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, recorrió los pasillos de la tiendo intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera tener sexo con Victor. No era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto en medio de un aeropuerto, y estaban a punto de estar en un avión durante _horas_. La última vez que comprobó, unirse al Mile High Club* era ilegal. Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo.

Pero luego estarían en un hotel en Moscú. Solos.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro, apartó el flequillo de su cara, y se concentró en las pequeñas cajas que cubrían los estantes en frente de él. Se sintió muy joven estando allí. Como un niño en vez de un hombre.

_Solo hazlo. Todo el mundo los compra. Es algo normal_.

Antes de que pudiera convencerse de lo contrario, cogió una caja de tamaño viaje de condones, una botella de agua aunque no estaba sediento y una revista que no tenía ninguna intención de leer.

Lo dejó todo delante del empleado de la tienda y la miró con determinación que decía: _Sí, es cierto. Acabo de hacer eso. Soy un adulto, y esos son condones. Para SEXO. ¿Vas a decir algo sobre ello? En realidad… ¿sabes qué? Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Por favor no me juzgues. Por favor no llames a mi madre o…_

La mujer bostezó y llenó la bolsa sin reaccionar a los contenidos.

Era todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer para no enterrar su cara en las manos y llorar de alivio.

Fue en ese momento que Victor, armado con varias bolsas, se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Yuuri y le dio un susto de muerte. Cuando vio lo que Yuuri estaba comprando, Victor proclamó en voz alta a los cuatro vientos, “¡Oh, bien! Yo también empaqué algunos, pero nunca puedes tener suficientes.”

Entonces Victor procedió a preguntar a la empleada si tenían lubricante— teniendo que recurrir a gestos debido a la barrera del lenguaje— y Yuuri quería MORIRSE.

Más tarde, después de que hubieran subido al avión y ya estuvieran en el aire, la cara de Yuuri seguía ardiendo. La humillación prácticamente le había quemado.

Victor dormitaba en el asiento a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yuuri. Estaban compartiendo una manta, y sus manos unidas descansaban debajo, sobre el muslo de Victor. Cualquiera que mirara probablemente supondría que estaban juntos. No era descarado, pero si mirabas lo suficiente, estaba allí a la vista. Para sorpresa de Yuuri… a nadie parecía importarle. De hecho, nadie les estaba prestando ni un poco de atención.

Aún no estaba acostumbrado a esto— estar en una relación confirmada. Estar en una relación, en realidad. No siempre sabía como actuar.

No era como si Victor y él mostraran su intimidad cuando estaban juntos— ni siquiera cuando estaban en público en una cita. No se tomaban las manos cuando la gente los podía ver, ni se besaban a no se que estuvieran seguros que nadie estaba mirando. Incluso sus abrazos estaban reservados para los momentos previos o posteriores de que Yuuri estuviera en el hielo para una competición, y un abrazo entre entrenador y estudiante no era algo fuera de lo ordinario.

No estaban ocultando nada. Más bien ambos habían sido educados en una cultura donde esas cosas se debían hacer en privado, así que se sentía natural comportarse así.

El beso televisado en China fue la excepción a la regla, algo nacido de las emociones del momento más que cualquier decisión consciente de compartir su relación con los demás. Y eso era aún un tema de controversia en internet. El brazo de Victor había estado en medio en el vídeo. Algunos fans estaban convencidos de que era un beso, otros decían que solo se habían abrazado. Yuuri solo podía esperar que esa pregunta no surgiera en Moscú.

“Victor…¿ estás despierto?”

La cabeza de Victor se movió en el hombro de Yuuri mientras se acurrucaba un poco más cerca. “Mm-hmm.”

“¿Tendremos que mantenernos o censurarnos en Moscú?”

Al principio, una risa del medio dormido Victor fue la única respuesta. Había un atisbo de ira en ella, como si Yuuri hubiera metido el dedo en una vieja herida. “Probablemente no sea buena mostrarnos _demasiado_ amigables frente las cámaras. Pero en Rusia nadie va a preguntarte nada personal en una entrevista. Los asuntos personales se mantienen privados.” Victor hizo una pausa, y añadió, “¿Te molesta eso?”

“No lo sé. Siento que debería, pero supongo que no es diferente a como nos comportamos en Hasetsu.” Yuuri suspiró. “Y probablemente la única pregunta que nos van a preguntar es cuándo vas a volver al hielo.”

“No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que todos entiendan de quién es la actuación mañana.”

Una presión incómoda surgió en el pecho de Yuuri. No era la primera vez que había mencionado el tema sutilmente, esperando que Victor desechara la idea y le asegurara a Yuuri que era suyo para siempre. Pero Victor nunca había hecho eso. Su respuesta siempre era vaga y abierta.

“Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo,” dijo Yuuri— porque no tenía el valor de expresar lo que realmente quería. Esto se acercaba bastante.

“Yo también.” Dijo Victor. “Ahora déjame dormir. Con todos esos condones que tienes en la maleta, necesito descansar mientras pueda.”

Mientras Yuuri escondía su cara en las manos y empezaba a contemplar las posibilidades de saltar por la ventana, todo el cuerpo de Victor se sacudió con una risa apenas reprimida. No fue la última vez que intentó sonrojar a Yuuri durante el vuelo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel en Moscú, el sol ya se había puesto detrás del nubloso horizonte occidental. Victor vio a los reporteros dentro y le dio dinero al botones para que los registrara en la habitación.

“Asegúrate de que han cambiado la reserva a una habitación en lugar de dos.” dijo Victor. “Y llévate las maletas también, por favor.”

Mientras, Yuuri se mantuvo allí de pie, inspeccionando casualmente sus cutículas. No había nada que ver.

Una vez el botones volvió con las llaves de la habitación, Yuuri y Victor habían decidido dividirse. Yuuri entraría al hotel por la puerta lateral, mientra Victor se había ofrecido voluntario para pasar por la puerta principal y encargarse de la prensa. Yuuri estaba de acuerdo con este plan. De todos modos no quería escuchar todas las súplicas pidiendo a Victor su regreso.

“¿Pero por qué llevas gafas de sol?” Preguntó Yuuri antes de separarse. “Está oscuro fuera… y vas a entrar dentro.”

Victor se detuvo y se encogió de hombros, como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido para él. “No lo sé. ¿Porque soy Victor Nikiforov?”

Mientras se escabullía hacia su habitación, Yuuri se encontró con varios compañeros competidores y casi se las arregló para evitarlos a todos—al menos hasta que Yuri Plisetsky entró con él en el ascensor. Aunque Yuuri estaba genuinamente contento de verle, su breve conversación fue incómoda y tensa. Yurio ni siquiera se había despedido de él o de su familia antes de irse de Japón hace ya varios meses, pero al menos se había mantenido en contacto con Yuko.

“Que tengas una buena noche,” dijo Yuuri mientras Yurio salía del ascensor en la octava planta.

“Que te diviertas llorando en el baño después de la competición,” le dijo Yurio por encima del hombro. “Cerdo.”

A pesar de la inmerecida hostilidad después de un largo día de viaje, Yuuri se encontró de buen humor mientras el ascensor subía a la novena planta. Se sentía inusualmente calmado por la actuación de mañana. Cómodo en su propia piel de un modo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso más que en China. Como si después de 23 años, algo hubiera cambiado en su interior y por fín estuviera en el lugar adecuado.

Puede que 24 fuera su número de la suerte.

Cuando entró en la habitación del hotel, encontró que el botones ya había dejado sus cosas allí. Había dos camas dobles, una de las cuales iba a desaprovecharse. Yuuri puso sus maletas en la cama más alejada, dejando la de en medio libre para dormir en ella. Luego se desvistió, deshizo algunas cosas, y se fue al baño para darse una ducha muy necesaria.

Quince minutos después, salió de una nube de vapor llevando nada excepto una toalla. La habitación seguía vacía. Victor no había vuelto. Mientras Yuuri buscaba el cargador del teléfono y algo que ponerse para dormir, encontró la caja de condones que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Los miró un segundo antes de volver a meterlos en la bolsa.

_Esta noche no,_ pensó. Estaba demasiado cansado y sabía que Victor también lo estaría. Pero era agradable saber que estaban allí, por si acaso.

No era muy tarde, pero el cambio de zona horaria tenía a Yuuri medio dormido y bostezando. Era hora de irse a la cama, con o sin Victor.

Yuuri no podría explicar por qué decidió hacer lo que hizo. Puede que fuera porque la habitación estaba muy caliente o una muestra del nivel de comodidad que había llegado a desarrollar con Victor. Para ser honestos, Yuuri no lo pensó mucho mientras dejaba que la toalla se desprendiera de sus caderas y cayera.  Después de pasarse la toalla por el pelo para secarlo, se llevó la toalla al baño y fue a la cama desnudo. Allí, cayó rápidamente dormido bajo el calor de un edredón de plumas.

Algún tiempo después, se movió cuando el colchón se hundió con el peso de otro cuerpo.

La habitación estaba oscura ahora— las luces que Yuuri había dejado encendidas estaban apagadas— y los brazos de Victor se deslizaron a su alrededor desde detrás. Su piel estaba ligeramente húmeda y él olía bien, a jabón limpio y a su champú ridículamente caro. Dejó un beso en el hombro desnudo de Yuuri antes de apoyar la cara allí.

Yuuri se durmió en segundos.

Fue un sueño reparador— profundo y sin sueños— y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio la luz del sol danzando en el techo. Estaba tumbado de espalda con Victor acurrucado a su lado, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri.

Victor parecía más joven cuando estaba dormido, con sus dedos curvados y relajados y su ceño libre de tensión. La forma de su boca era suave y besable. cuando Yuuri volvió su cuerpo hacia él y extendió su pano para acariciar su cara, esos ojos de un azul intenso se abrieron y congelaron el aliento en los pulmones de Yuuri. Victor era mucho más que hermoso. Nunca había estado tan bello como ahora con la luz solar rusa bañando su pelo.

Victor volvió su cara hacia la mano de Yuuri para poder dar un beso en su palma. Después, puso su propia mano sobre la de Yuuri, la mantuvo en su mejilla, y sonrió. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

“Tócame,” susurró Yuuri.

Pasaron la siguiente hora juntos en la cama siendo completamente perezosos e indulgentes. Sus movimientos no eran apresurados. Como si aún no se hubieran acabado de despertar y se hubieran unido al mundo; tampoco les importaba mucho. La ropa de dormir de Victor pronto fueron arrojadas fuera de las mantas y olvidadas.

Piel contra piel por primera vez, Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo temblando mientras Victor lo agarró con la mano.

Era diferente… ser tocado por otra persona en vez de por uno mismo. Pensaba que sería demasiado sensible a ello y se vendría muy rápido, pero resultó ser lo contrario. Estaba casi demasiado tenso como para sentir algo excepto una fría indiferencia hasta que escuchó el suave murmullo de la voz de Victor cerca de su oreja.

“Deja de pensar. Deja la mente en blanco, justo como lo hace antes de saltar, y deja que ocurra.”

Yuuri cerró los ojos y apartó cada pensamiento excepto la sensación de la mano de Victor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el calor empezara a acumularse dentro de él y a tensar los músculos de su abdomen. Su respiración se volvió laboriosa— primero la mantenía unos segundos antes de soltarla apresuradamente. “Victor…”

¿Cuántas veces había dicho ese nombre en su cabeza mientras se lo hacía a sí mismo?

“Mmm,” dijo Victor, encantado de escuchar su nombre en ese tono de suplicante. “A lo mejor esta noche te voy a tomar con mi boca y veremos qué más tienes que decir.”

Yuuri dejó escapar un jadeo y se liberó por completo.

Después de que Victor lo acompañara durante la cima y el descenso de su orgasmo, Yuuri solo pudo permanecer tumbado por un minuto en completo aturdimiento. Sus orejas estaban pitando de la intensidad. Miró el techo sin ver nada en realidad mientras Victor reía y se secaba la mano. Felizmente molesto por eso, Yuuri se sentó e hizo que Victor se tumbara de espaldas con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

El ambiente cambió cuando Yuuri abrió los muslos de Victor y se colocó entre ellos. Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron, como si no hubiera estado esperando tal valentía, pero luego se suavizaron. No había la mínima tensión en su cuerpo mientras sus piernas se doblaban alrededor de Yuuri. Se besaron— besos húmedos y con la boca abierta— mientras Yuuri aguantaba su peso con sus antebrazos y los dedos de Victor exploraban el pelo fino y negro de la parte de detrás del cuello.

Y Yuuri por fin fue capaz de imaginar de un modo que a veces le costaba— cómo sería penetrar a Victor desde esa posición.

Era fácil imaginarse cómo sería al revés, con Victor encima de él, pero esto era igualmente excitante para Yuuri. El cuerpo debajo de él estaba completamente abierto y dispuesto. Aunque ya estuviera vacío y blando, Yuuri empujó con sus caderas una cuantas veces para dejar que Victor sintiera todo lo que él quería.

_¿Qué crees que preferirías tú? ¿Qué es lo que se siente más natural par ti?_

_Ambos_.

La boca de Victor se extendió en una sonrisa sin aliento. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron y uno de sus brazos cayó contra la almohada encima de su cabeza.

Yuuri se lamió los dedos y dejó caer la mano en la polla de Victor.

Algún tiempo después, cuando ambos estaban vacíos y tumbados sobre la espalda con el placer zumbando en sus vientres, Victor se estiró ciegamente para agarrar su mano.

“Yuuri,” dijo él, silencioso como un suspiro. “Estamos en mi país de origen.”

Sin entender completamente a dónde iba Victor con esa frase, Yuuri volvió su cabeza en la almohada para mirarle.

Victor lo miró con un velo de preocupación en los ojos. “Vas a oír mi nombre gritado por el público esta noche,” explicó. “Hazlos callar, ¿vale?”

“¿Qué crees que he venido a hacer aquí?” dijo Yuuri. “¿Visitar el Kremlin?”

La boca de Victor se torció en una sonrisa antes de que cediera a una carcajada.

 

La actitud de la actuación de Yuuri cambió una vez más esa noche, empezando por el beso que lanzó a su amante.

Rusia dejó de gritar el nombre de Victor en ese preciso instante.

Mientras Yuuri patinaba, sintió las manos y los ojos de Victor sobre él. Su olor estaba en su nariz. Sus labios aún hormigueaban de los besos de la mañana. Yuuri se sentía juguetón, y su rutina Eros no era tan frenética y posesiva. En su lugar, fue mucho más fluida llena de una seguridad que no necesitaba explicación. Pertenecía al hielo y envió el mensaje directamente a Rusia con cada giro y vuelta.

Mucha parte de su actuación fue un borrón de sentimientos prestando poca atención a la parte técnica. Había hecho esos movimientos mil veces o más. Podría hacerlos dormido. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haber aterrizado sus saltos hasta que tuvo los brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuerpo en la pose final y pensó para sí mismo, _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

El público estaba de pie, gritando su nombre.

El nombre de _Yuuri_ , no el de Victor.

Y en medio de ese momento, se encontró con los ojos de Victor con una mirada que decía, _Bien hecho._

Porque eso era exactamente lo que le había pedido.

 

Pero por supuesto, las cosas iban demasiado bien. Yuuri estaba muy contento y puede que Victor también, por ello el universo tenía que ir a derribarlos.

Mientras Yuuri volvía al hotel esa noche, sintió como si hubiera dejado parte de sí en la pista. Estaba tan sombrío y callado durante el viaje que el conductor tuvo que llamar su atención cuando llegaron frente al vestíbulo.

_No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí, Yuuri. Esto es todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando estos últimos meses._

_Victor, tienes que volver. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces. Puedo hacer esto yo solo._

Contando dinero extranjero que no tenía ningún sentido para él, Yuuri pagó al conductor y salío del coche. Vació sobre sus pies un momento cuando vio a los periodistas reunidos cerca de las puertas del hotel. Sin duda esperaban captar a Victor volviendo con su estudiante estrella, pero no tuvieron suerte en ambos sentidos.

Yuuri encontró otra entrada y subió por las escaleras. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba sentir el ardor en sus muslos para poder ignorar el dolor en su garganta.

_Victor, si crees que me importa más la competición que tú, estás equivocado._

_Pero es casi tu cumpleaños._

Yuuri salió por la escalera del noveno piso completamente sin aliento pero mucho más calmado, habiendo quemado el exceso de energía que le había vuelto loco en el coche.

Estaba goteando de sudor mientras introducía la tarjeta en la puerta. Dentro, dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y fue directo a la ducha. Encendió el agua tan caliente como pudo y puso las manos bajo el chorro esperando a que se calentara.

_Pobre Makkachin,_ pensó Yuuri. _Debe estar tan asustado sin Victor_.

Enviarlo de vuelta a Japón había sido lo correcto. Yuuri lo sabía y no se arrepentía de su decisión, ni un poco, ni tampoco estaba enfadado con Victor por ceder a regañadientes y haberlo dejado solo en Rusia.

Yuuri había llegado a la final del Grand Prix por su cuenta anteriormente. Sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo, al igual que sabía que ya no estaba luchando solo. El amor de su familia, amigos y Victor aún estaban allí, rodeándolo incluso ahora… aunque eso iba a hacer que la cama se sintiera menos vacía esa noche.

Más que nada, quería que Makkachin estuviera bien.

La ducha aún no se había calentado. Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Yuuri se quitó la ropa y se puso debajo del chorro de agua tibia, esperando que entumeciera sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que hizo fue sentir frío.

 

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mile High Club: se refiere al grupo de personas que han tenido sexo en un avión.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido un torbellino de emociones. Al principio no podía parar de reírme con Yuuri y su vergüenza y al final acabo preocupada por Makkachin.  
> Espero que os haya gustado!  
> Pasad por el blog de la autora original al de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) y dejadle algún comentario, aunque sea en español o utilizando algún traductor online. También tiene su blog [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/).  
> Podéis pasaros por el [mío](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/) si tenéis alguna duda/aportación o podéis dejar un comentario aquí. Si queréis saber qué tal voy con la traducción del próximo capítulo podéis preguntármelo en tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cómo está el perro? Mientras paseaban juntos por la acera, Yurio le dio una patada a una rama helada para quitarla de su camino. ¿No es por eso por lo que Victor te abandonó aquí solo?

Yuuri sujetó la bolsa con pirozhki contra su pecho y miró hacia delante, donde las luces el hotel Star se podían ver a pocas manzanas de distancia. La Copa Rostelecom había finalizado, y él se había clasificado para el Grand Prix Final, tal como había planeado hacer. Pronto sería el momento de hacer las maletas y volver a casa… pero Yuuri no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

Un pinchazo de culpa le atravesó el corazón cuando pensó en Victor. Le había llamado no menos de una docena de veces a lo largo del día, y Yuuri no había contestado una sola llamada. Sin embargo, había escuchado los mensajes de voz y contestó con mensajes de texto.

_Me alegro que Makkachin esté bien. Yo también te echo de menos. Hablamos pronto._

“Makkachin ha tenido una noche dura,” contestó Yuuri, “pero esperan que se recupere por completo con algún—”

“Mira,” dijo Yurio, cortándolo. “Solo tenemos una pocas semanas hasta el Grand Prix Final. Te voy a dar tal paliza ganándote que tus ojos van a acabar con moratones solo de verlo. Pero si no estás justo debajo en ese podio, os voy a machacar al resto también. JJ ocupa el tercer lugar o uno inferior. Detrás de nosotros. ¿Entendido, katsudon?”

“Supongo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.”

“¿Tú crees? Dile a Victor que está siendo demasiado blanco contigo. Dile que deje eso ya y que se ponga serio. A veces se confía demasiado y no se prepara porque siempre ha sido el mejor.”  Yurio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y bajó la cabeza. Una pequeña piedra salió volando delante de ellos, pateada por su pie. “Él no ha tenido que luchar como nosotros.”

Yuuri se acordó del sermón que Yakov le había dado después de su Programa Libre. Había dicho que Victor nunca había practicado qué hacer si fallaba un salto. “¿De verdad crees que está siendo blando conmigo?”

“¿Huh? Mira, te voy a mandar mi rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Si no la copias, eres un idiota. Tienes que ensayar al menos tres variaciones de tu Programa Libre. Elige cuál usar según la clasificación de ese momento y cuán cansado estés. Necesitas al menos uno que vaya más allá de tus límites. ¿De verdad nunca habías oído esto?”

“Um.” Victor a menudo cambiaba los saltos de Yuuri pero nunca había hecho este tipo de planificación. Ni siquiera con Celestino había hecho tres variaciones. Es una locura.

“Tu entrenador es una mierda,” dijo Yuuri. “¿Vas a contestar a eso o qué?”

El teléfono de Yuuri volvía a sonar, las vibraciones siendo lo suficientemente altas como para oírse incluso con el zumbido de los coches al pasar por la nevada carretera cerca de ellos. Metió una mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y rechazó la llamada sin mirar quien era.

“Allí está mi abuelo,” dijo Yurio. Efectivamente, un coche viejo y destartalado se había parado a una manzana delante de ellos. “Tengo que irme. Dile a Victor lo que te he dicho, katsudon. Se olvida de las cosas si no las planea con tiempo, lo que significa que tienes que hacerlo por él. Presiónale para que te presione.”

La propia idea hizo que Yuuri se mareara. Durante el último més, Victor le había hecho trabajar muy duro, Yuuri vivía con constantes ampollas en los pies. Pero si quería ganar el oro de verdad, no sería inteligente ignorar el consejo de Yurio. Especialmente cuando lo mismo había dicho Yakov, alguien a quien Victor tenía en alta consideración. “Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños. Dile a tu abuelo que su katsudon es tan increíble como el de mi madre.”

“¿A que sí?” Yurió saludó y se marchó con una sonrisa

 

* * *

 

El vuelo a Japón fue completamente silencioso excepto por el continuo zumbido de los motores. Mientras Yuuri miraba por la ventana las luces de las ciudades que pasaban por debajo, fue muy consciente del sitio vacío a su lado. Si Victor volviera de verdad  a Rusia después del Grand Prix Final, ese asiento vacío sería algo normal.

Habiendo quedado cuarto en la Copa Rostelecom, Yuuri no había ganado ninguna medalla. Y por supuesto, porque a su cerebro le gustaba patearle cuando se sentía abatido, las palabras que Victor dijo en la última competición en China no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

_Si fastidias el Programa Libre y no quedas en el podio, tomaré la responsabilidad de ello y dimitiré como tu entrenador._

Era estúpido. No tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por esas cosas. Yuuri sabía eso en su corazón. Cuando Victor dijo aquello, solo estaba tratando de sacar a Yuuri de un momento de pánico. No lo había dicho en serio, y lo más probable es que no tuviera la intención de dimitir como su entrenador ahora, incluso aunque _hubiera_ fastidiado su Programa Libre y hubiera quedado fuera del podio.

Aún así, el miedo permanecía. Porque tarde o temprano, iba a suceder. Victor no podía ser su entrenador para siempre. No cuando Yuuri ya estaba planeando retirarse.

¿Y qué sería de ellos entonces?

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Victor no hablaba a menudo de lo que quería. Al menos no de nada serio. Nunca había contestado ninguna pregunta sobre si tenía la intención o no de volver al hielo algún día. A veces hablaba de Rusia con un tono melancólico. Era obvio que lo echaba de menos. Si Victor volviera a patinar, era probable que fuera bajo el tutelaje de Yakov. Eso significaba que dejaría Japón.

Yuuri odiaba esa idea. Quería que Victor se quedara a su lado para siempre… pero también sabía lo egoísta que era eso. Victor debía tener sus propios sueños y esperanzas. También tenía otro hogar, y Yuuri no podría decir que honestamente lo amaba si ignoraba todo eso.

Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que tenía que hacer que las últimas semanas antes del Grand Prix Final valieran la pena. Podrían ser las últimas que pasara con Victor. Una vez Yuuri se retirara, nada volvería a ser igual, con horas de la completa atención de Victor sobre el hielo. Vivir el uno con el otro. Compartir cada comida, así como una cama.

Cuando las luces parpadearon en la cabina del avión y la voz del piloto se escuchó a través de los altavoces para anunciar el descenso, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando por la ventana durante horas. Probablemente hubiera sido más inteligente dormir algo mientras pudiera. Estaba oscuro fuera, debía ser pasada la medianoche, y el viaje de Yuuri aún no había acabado. Después de aterrizar en Fukuoka, aún le quedaba un largo viaje en tren hasta su hogar en Hasetsu, y dudaba que entonces pudiera dormir. Pero eso estaba bien. Aún tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Pronto las ruedas del avión tocaron la pista y fue el momento de recoger sus cosas y recorrer el pasillo hacia la puerta. Yuuri mantuvo su cabeza baja, perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas notando qué o quién había a su alrededor. Las demás personas eran lo último que ocupaba su mente.

Pero cuando por fin salió del avión y dobló la esquina hacia la terminal del aeropuerto, el sonido familiar de un ladrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Makkachin sobre sus patas apoyado contra el cristal delante de él.

Yuuri dejó de respirar. Buscó hasta que encontró otra cara en la multitud. La cara que quería ver más que nada en el mundo.

Entonces empezó a correr.

* * *

 

Mientras Victor y Yuuri caminaban juntos a la zona de recogida del equipaje con Makkachin trotando alegremente a su lado, les pareció casi imposible parar de abrazarse. Un día separados era un día demasiado largo.

Victor tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri, sus labios apretados contra su pelo, mientras Yuuri abrazaba a Victor por la cintura. Caminaban así, en sincronía, sin importarles quien pudiera molestarse por las muestras de afecto en público. La última vez que se habían estado en este aeropuerto, se habían comportado de forma mucho más privada, pero ahora Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Tenía a Victor de vuelta, y el resto del mundo tendría que lidiar con ello.

Mientras esperaban a que llegaran las maletas, se abrazaron con la cabeza de Yuuri bajo la barbilla de Victor. No había nada como eso. El calor de Victor. Su olor y presencia. Yuuri estaba por fin en casa, y no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera en Japón.

“Yuuri.”

Se estremeció y abrazó a Victor más fuerte. Nadie más que él podía decir su nombre así.

“¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?”

Después de una pausa vacilante, Yuuri dijo, “Te contesté en mensajes de texto.”

“Eso no es lo mismo que oír tu voz.” Victor pasó los labios a lo largo de su pelo. “¿Estabas enfadado porque no estaba allí?”

“No. Eso no fue culpa tuya, y estoy tan contento de que Makkachin esté bien.”

Pero incluso mientras las palabras salían de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que Victor sonaba,y no le costó mucho adivinar por qué. Makkachin estaba allí, milagrosamente vivo, porque sin lugar a dudas Victor había estado a su lado en todo momento para cuidarlo.

Yuuri no era el único que había pasado por una experiencia agotadora por sí solo.

“Supongo que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar durante todo eso,” dijo Yuuri. Se apartó del abrazo y miró a Victor para que este supiera a qué se refería. “Lo siento. No estaba pensando. Simplemente… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y ya sabes que me lleva un tiempo aclararlas. Y cuando por fin lo hice, lo que te quise decir no era apropiado para una conversación telefónica. Pero aún así debería haber contestado el teléfono. Lo siento mucho.”

Victor asintió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Yuuri supiera que lo entendía y que no estaba enfadado. “Estoy aquí ahora. ¿De qué querías hablar?”

Yuuri sostuvo su mirada por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Mientras se ajustaba los tirantes de su mochila, dijo, “Aquí no. ¿Has visto ya mi equipaje?” Se volvió hacia la zona de equipaje, que estaba escasa de maletas. La mayoría ya habían sido recogidas y solo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados.

“Oh, ¿se supone que debía estar vigilando?” Victor metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo con una sonrisa dulce pero cansada. “Lo siento. Estaba algo distraído, pero no hay prisa. He cambiado los tickets del tren para mañana y he reservado una habitación para esta noche. ¿Suena bien?”

Esto estaba mejor que bien. Yuuri aún no quería estar en Hasetsu, donde su familia lo atacaría con un millón de preguntas. Quería estar a solas con Victor. Agradecido por la oportunidad, Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Una vez localizaron el equipaje, caminaron tomados de la mano a través de la nieve hasta el hotel, que estaba a corta distancia del aeropuerto. Una vez más, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaban demostrando su relación públicamente de un modo que no habían hecho antes. Algo había cambiado entre ellos cuando Yuuri bajó del avión hacia los brazos de Victor. No era fácil explicarlo con palabras.

“No había mucho disponible para una reserva de última hora,” explicó Victor mientras llegaban a la puerta de su habitación. Metió la llave en la cerradura. “Es un poco pequeña pero es cómoda. Y puede que haya una sorpresa dentro.”

Desconcertado por esa última declaración, Yuuri se detuvo en la puert incluso después de que Victor hubiera entrado, dejado las bolsas en la oscuridad, y hubiera encendido la lámpara al lado de la cama. Makkachin rozó las piernas de Yuuri mientras corría delante de él a través de la puerta.

Yuuri inspiró entrecortadamente. De repente su garganta dolía de la emoción — porque había un letrero dibujado a mano que colgaba de la pared y que ponía, en letras de colores, _¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri!!!_

Se había hecho con papel y con lápices de colores, y había pequeñas huellas de manos por todas partes, sin duda decorado por las trillizas de Yuko. Cuando Yuuri entró en la habitación, accidentalmente pateó un globo fuera de su camino. Había una docena de ellos en el suelo, esparcidos por todos lados. Victor debía de haberlos entrado en el tren desinflados y luego los hinchó cuando llegó aquí.

Pero eso no era todo. Había una manta en el suelo en frente de la cama, cerca de la ventana, extendida como si fuera para un picnic. Allí, Yuuri vio un regalo esperándolo, envuelto en papel dorado y rodeado de confeti plateado. A su lado había un ramo de rosas carmesí que llenaban la habitación de una fresca fragancia. Makkachin estaba dando círculos sobre la manta antes de tumbarse cerca de los regalos esperando a que alguien jugara con él.

Después de quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, Victor tomó a Yuuri de la mano y lo guió hasta la manta. “Siéntate aquí. No hay sillas, así que esto tendrá que servir.”

La habitación era realmente pequeña, con poco más que una cama y un baño, pero Yuuri nunca había visto algo tan perfecto. Se quitó su propio abrigo y bufanda, y mientras se sentaba al lado de Makkachin, Victor recorrió la habitación encendiendo pequeñas velas que había colocado aquí y allí. Cuando acabó, apagó la lámpara y la habitación quedó envuelta en un resplandor suave y parpadeante.

Todo parecía dorado bajo esa luz, Victor incluido. Sus rasgos eran cálidos y dorados mientras sacaba un cupcake de una pequeña bolsa. Inmediatamente Yuuri reconoció la repostería de su madre. Había una vela en medio, y mientras Victor acercaba la llama del mechero a la mecha, dijo, “Se ha chafado un poco en el tren. No se lo digas a tu madre.”

Yuuri soltó su aliento con una media risa, medio algo diferente. No estaba llorando, pero estaba cerca.

Victor llevó el cupcake, protegiendo la llama de la brisa con la mano, y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de Yuuri. entonces empezó a cantar _Cumpleaños Feliz_ en Japonés con un ligero acento, y Yuuri pronto se puso tan emotivo que tuvo que presionar el dorso de su mano contra su boca para ayudarle a bloquearlo. La interpretación japonesa de Victor no fue perfecta pero a Yuuri le encantó cada pronunciación incorrecta y cada énfasis en la sílaba incorrecta.

“¿Qué tal?” dijo Victor una vez acabó. “Takeshi me enseñó la semana pasada. He estado practicando.”

Eso explicaba por qué había llamado a Yuuri “pequeño cerdito” en lugar de su nombre. Yuuri bajó la mano de su boca, revelando su sonrisa. “Perfecto.”

“Adelante.” Victor sostuvo el cupcake. “Pide un deseo.”

A pesar de que intentó retenerlo, la sonrisa de Yuuri pronto se tensó. Sus ojos brillaban de las lágrimas — porque solo había una cosa que quisiera.

“Hey,” dijo Victor con un guiño. “Ya tienes _eso_. Pide otro. Pero no me lo digas o no se cumplirá.”

Makkachin empezó a olfatear y a lamerse el hocico, su atención fija en el cupcake.

“Ni se te ocurra,” le dijo Victor. “¿No te has metido ya en suficientes líos?”

Yuuri rió y mientras sostenía al perro a salvo, se inclinó y apagó la vela.

Sabía que probablemente había desperdiciado el deseo. Como Victor había dicho, Yuuri ya tenía lo que quería. Estaba de rodillas justo delante de él, aguantando una tarta de cumpleaños. Pero eso no quería decir que esto duraría para siempre. Eso es lo que Yuuri había deseado: más tiempo.

Probaron un poco del glaseado con los dedos antes de apartar el cupcake para más tarde, fuera del alcance donde Makkachin no pudiera llegar.

Después de que Yuuri chupara los restos de glaseado de su dedo, dijo, “Los veintitrés empezaron como un año difícil… pero acabaron siendo el mejor. Gracias a ti.”

“Hagamos de los veinticuatro un año incluso mejor,” dijo Victor. “¿Empezando con algo dorado y brillante?”

Yuuri se quedó quieto y lo miró. Victor había estado arrodillado delante de él todo este tiempo, pero no fue hasta ese momento que esa postura hizo que Yuuri pensara en otra cosa. Especialmente después de su conversación en el aeropuerto.

Incluso Victor pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de cómo debía sonar. Se rió de sí mismo y dijo, “Bueno, me he metido en eso yo solito, ¿no es así? Lo que quería decir es…”

“Sé lo que querías decir,” dijo Yuuri, riéndose también. “Quiero ganar el oro en el Grand Prix Final.”

“Y vas a ganar.” Sonriendo, Victor recogió el regalo de la manta y lo sostuvo para que Yuuri lo agarrara. “Abrelo. No es un anillo, pero es algo en lo que he estado trabajando durante semanas. Todos en casa colaboraron y me ayudaron a hacerlo.”

Otra vez, Victor se había referido a Hasetsu como su hogar. Yuuri nunca se cansaría de oír eso. La felicidad resonó en su corazón mientras abría cuidadosamente el papel dorado. Dentro había un libro grande, profesionalmente encuadernado y obviamente caro, con una escritura en oro y una foto de Yuuri en su traje del Programa Libre en la portada. El título del libro era: _Yuri on Ice._

Yuuri miró a Victor con preguntas en sus ojos.

“Ábrelo,” dijo otra vez.

Las primeras páginas tenían fotos de Yuuri de pequeño, una de ellas del primer día que se había puesto unos patines. Mientras pasaba las páginas, se dio cuenta de que alguien había desenterrado la historia fotográfica de toda su carrera, y Victor la había puesto toda en este libro.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Yuuri — porque este libro representaba con exactitud lo que era su Programa Libre. _Yuri on Ice_ era su historia. Victor había puesto ese título a propósito.

Junto con las fotos de él de niño, había una carta de Yuko con coloridos comentarios garabateados en los márgenes por Takeshi y las trillizas. Yuko había escrito sobre cómo solían patinar juntos de niños y había enumerado todos sus logros locales. Su letra a mano había sido escaneada profesionalmente en tinta dorada oscura. Quienquiera que hubiera construido este libro había hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Era una obra de arte.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Victor.

Cuando Yuuri se encontró con sus ojos, estaba prácticamente radiante de felicidad. “Me encanta.”

A continuación había una carta de Minako-sensei al lado de una foto de ella y Yuuri posando junto con su primer trofeo. Había fotos de él en clases de baile — un torpe adolescente, ligeramente pesado pero aún así ligero sobre sus pies— seguida de cartas de su familia. Incluso había algunas de Phichit y de su antiguo entrenador Celestino, quien había escrito cosas que Yuuri sentía que no se merecía.

Giró la página y vio una foto de él mismo y de Victor en la competición de Hot Springs on Ice, justo después de haber vencido a Yurio. Yuuri rió de lo tenso y de lo grande que tenía los ojos abiertos mientras estaba en el podio al lado de Victor. Esa noche había cumplido un deseo que había tenido durante años. Había pedido a su ídolo Victor Nikiforov que lo mirara patinar en una competición, y él había dicho _sí_. Yuuri nunca olvidaría cómo se sintió eso.

Las siguientes fotos eran todas de ese año. De largas prácticas en el Ice Castle y de las competiciones que le habían llevado el Grand Prix Final. Había una carta del locutor Morooka, quien había seguido su carrera por un tiempo, y otra de Minami, que se proclamaba en letra en negrita que volverían a patinar el uno contra el otro algún día. Pero sobre todo, esas últimas páginas estaban llenas de Yuuri y su entrenador, quien había sido un elemento siempre presente en su vida en ese momento.

Puede que este libro se tratara de la carrera de patinaje de Yuuri, pero a medida que iba viendo como su lenguaje corporal cambiaba en cada foto con Victor, se dio cuenta de que también había una crónica de él enamorándose.

Cerca del final, había una carta de Victor con su famosa firma al final. Yuuri acababa de empezar a leerla cuando Victor alcanzó para girar la página.

“Por qué no guardas esa para cuando estés solo?” sugirió Victor con un guiño. “Preferiblemente después de la Final.”

Solo quedaba una página en el libro, y estaba vacía excepto por las palabras _Grand Prix Final_ escritas en dorado arriba. Debajo había espacio para una foto… y la visión de ese espacio en blanco provocó que se formara un nudo en la garganta de Yuuri.

De repente era difícil hablar. El libro se sentía pesado en sus manos.

Tenía todo ese maravilloso apoyo a lo largo de su carrera — gente que le había animado durante más de una década— y casi los había defraudado en Moscú.

“¿Y si no hubiera llegado a la Final?” susurró Yuuri. Casi no podía formar las palabras con sus labios. “¿Hubieras arrancado esta página?”

No lo entendía. Este libro requería mucha planificación. Victor había diseñado esta página y la había pedido a un impresor profesional mucho antes de que supiera lo que pasaría en Moscú.

Victor rió suavemente. “Ibas a conseguirlo, Yuuri. Lo sabía antes de que pusiera un pie en Japón todos esos meses atrás.”

Yuuri cerró y apretó los ojos. _¿Cómo?_

Oh, no. Estaba llegando. Todo lo que había evitado en Rusia. Todas las razones por las que no había contestado al teléfono cuando Victor había llamado. Solo habría hecho a Yuuri más vulnerable a esto.

_No aquí. No ahora._

“Yuuri.” Las manos de Victor se cerraron alrededor de las suyas donde estaba sujetando el libro. “¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Estás llorando?”

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza mientras apartaba la cara y se secaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. “¿No?” Y luego soltó una risa entrecortada porque ¿a quién iba a engañar? Definitivamente estaba llorando.

Victor lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, su pulgar acariciando la mano que Yuuri no había apartado para secar su rostro. No dijo nada, en cambio decidió esperar.

Solo le tomó a Yuuri unos segundos más, pero fue capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y encerrar sus emociones otra vez. Se secó la cara un vez más, bajó la cabeza y volvió a colocar la mano en la de Victor.

“Gomen nasai,” susurró.

No era frecuente que hablara con Victor en japonés, pero a veces el Inglés no era suficiente para expresarse. Había una sutileza allí en la disculpa de Yuuri que no podía expresarse de otra forma.

“¿Por qué? Dijo Victor. “¿Llorar?”

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza otra vez. “Metí la pata.”

Era lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre después de que fallara en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado, pero esta vez no podía colgar la llamada. Por esto no había cogido el teléfono en Moscú. Sabía que una vez oyera la seguridad de la voz de Victor, todo iba a salir, y entonces estaría llorando solo en el baño otra vez. Yuuri había intentado ser fuerte.

Victor aún le estaba mirando sin hablar, su ceño tenso. No entendía lo que Yuuri quería decir.

“Mi Programa Libre,” aclaró Yuuri. “No pude hacerlo. Quería demostrar a todos que podía… sin ti allí.” Se calló y deseó poder volver el tiempo atrá y retirar todo lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Dios, se sentía estúpido.

“Pero lo hiciste sin mi,” dijo Victor.

Yuuri volvió los ojos hacia Víctor y esperó a que dijera algo más. En ese momento, no necesitaba a su novio o mejor amigo, aunque Victor era ambos para él. Yuuri necesitaba su _entrenado_ r para recordarle por qué estaba luchando— la persona que entendía exactamente lo duro que había trabajado para esto y lo que significaría si fallaba.

“¿Puedo enseñarte algo?” Preguntó Víctor.

Se sentó al lado de Yuuri en la manta y le rodeó con el brazo. Makkachin apoyó su barbilla en el muslo de Yuuri mientras que Víctor sostenía su teléfono frente a ellos para que ambos pudieran ver la pantalla.

Yuuri pronto se tensó. Tenía una buena idea de lo que Victor estaba a punto de hacerle ver, y _no_ quería ver el video de su Programa Libre de Moscú. En algún momento iba a tener que verlo. Víctor siempre le hacía hacer análisis sobre sus actuaciones, pero ¿tenía que ser esta noche, cuando todo era aún tan reciente?

Pero para su sorpresa, eso no fue lo que Victor le mostró.

En cambio, sacó el vídeo viral que las trillizas habían publicado en Internet hacía unos meses— ese que había llamado la atención de Víctor en primer lugar. Yuuri se miró a sí mismo en la pantalla, sin saber qué pensar. Él era más pesado entonces y parecía desaliñado en sus pantalones de chándal, pero esa no era el parte que le distrajo. Este Yuuri más joven parecía _triste_.

Yuuri apenas se reconoció a sí mismo. No era lo que sentía en absoluto— ni siquiera ahora, justo después de llorar. "No entiendo."

“Mira,” dijo Víctor. "Esta parte aquí. ¿Puedes oírlo?”

En el vídeo, Yuuri se había acercado a la cámara. "¿Escuchar qué?"

"La música."

Yuuri frunció el ceño. No había audio en el video. Yuuri había patinado la rutina de Víctor en silencio, y el único sonido que podía oírse era los golpes de sus patines sobre el hielo.

“¿Recuerdas la razón por la que quería ser tu entrenador?” Preguntó Víctor. "Fue por esto. Patinas como su cuerpo estuviera creando música. Me hiciste oír lo que no estaba allí.”

“Pero no hay nada. No oigo nada.”

“¿Podías oírlo en tu cabeza cuando estabas patinando?”

Yuuri trató de recordar. Siempre había patinado la rutina de Victor sin música. No la necesitaba porque había visto vídeos de la actuación muchas veces para aprender los movimientos, había confiado en la orquestación de memoria también. "Sí."

Víctor empezó a tararear suavemente, y la melodía familiar desencadenó algo dentro de Yuuri. Lo llevó de vuelta. Le metió en lo que estaba viendo y le recordó lo que sintió esa noche. De repente, pudo oír la letra de la canción. El tenor suplicante. El oleaje de instrumentos de viento y cuerdas. En el vídeo, Yuuri sonrió, los brazos extendidos, e imploró al espectador que se uniera a él.

Los labios de Victor se extendieron en una sonrisa de adoración. "Ahora si alguien dice que no puede oír eso, no le creo. Hiciste esto por tu cuenta, Yuuri. Sin mi. Sin la ayuda de _ningún_ entrenador en realidad, lo que es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer. Si te estás preguntando cómo sabía que llegarías al Grand Prix Final, esta es la razón. Ya sabías cómo levantarte y seguir luchando solo. Ahora quiero que veas otra cosa.”

Sacó el video del Programa Libre de Yuuri de la Copa Rostelecom y Yuuri comenzó a retorcerse de inmediato.

“Escucha,” dijo Victor, un leve reproche en su tono. Empezó el vídeo antes de que Yuuri pudiera protestar y silenció el sonido como si quisiera contradecir su propia orden.

La postura de Yuuri se desplomó. Realmente no necesitaba ver esto. Recordaba muy bien cómo se había sentido en aquel hielo. Ya derrotado antes de que hubiera empezado.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando el Yuuri en el video levantó su cara en la primera pose, esa derrota no estaba escrita en su expresión. A medida que comenzó a patinar siguiendo la música, se veía un poco abatido, pero no tanto como en el video de la primavera pasada. Este Yuuri era más refinado y maduro. Su postura era recta, e incluso cuando fallaba los saltos, el pánico que había sentido no se reflejaba en su expresión. Él seguía adelante.

“Dime en qué estabas pensando aquí” dijo Victor.

“Estaba preocupado por perder la combinación al principio. Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo añadir otra más tarde. Es por eso que hice una combinación al final en lugar de un flip cuádruple. Sabía que necesitaba los puntos.”

“En otras palabras, todavía estabas peleando. No te estabas rindiendo.”

Yuuri vaciló antes de responder. "Sí."

Victor apretó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri, acercándolo un poco más. Sus cabezas descansaron juntas mientras el video se extendía hacia la segunda mitad. Esta siempre era la parte más fuerte del programa de Yuuri— la secuencia de pasos. Mientras lo miraban, ambos tranquilos y absortos, Victor dijo: “Te das cuenta de que estamos viendo esto sin sonido, ¿no?”

Yuuri parpadeó. Lo había notado al principio, pero luego se había olvidado. Todavía podía oír la música en su cabeza, tan clara como el día.

“Te lo dije,” dijo Víctor con una sonrisa. Al terminar el video, estaba radiante, contento con lo que acababa de ver por razones que Yuuri no podía entender. "¿Bien? ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?"

_¿Además de incómodo y cohibido?_

Yuuri se frotó la nuca. "Supongo que he mejorado desde la primavera pasada. Eso fue más pulido que el primer video."

"Sí. ¿Y qué más?"

"No lo sé. No es tan malo como pensé que sería.”

“Pero ¿qué has _sentido_?”

Yuuri soltó un suspiro. Víctor no iba a dejar pasar esto hasta que diera una respuesta sincera. Bueno, si realmente quería saber lo débil que era mentalmente Yuuri, entonces estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

"Sentí que me faltaba la mitad de mí mismo," dijo Yuuri, "y lo odié. Pero todavía podía escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza, y no quería que la gente pensara que iba a dejar que se fuera a perder todo lo que me enseñaste. Por eso no me rendí y seguí luchando hasta el final."

Victor apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en la manta. "Yuuri, lo que estoy tratando de mostrarte es justo eso. Ya sabes cómo luchar por ti mismo. Has estado haciendo eso durante la mayor parte de tu carrera, pero eso sólo te puede llevar hasta ahora. Creo que este año ha sido sobre algo diferente. Algo más difícil, que es aprender a dejar que otros luchen junto a ti. Todos en ese libro, por ejemplo. Incluyéndome a mí."

Yuuri no respondió. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir Víctor a continuación, pero sabía que necesitaba oírlo.

"En Moscú, demostraste otra vez que _puedes_ hacerlo solo", continuó Víctor. “Hiciste el trabajo. ¿Te desmoronaste porque no estaba contigo? No. Estabas sereno y tranquilo, mucho más de lo que estabas en China cuando yo estaba allí. Sí, todavía hay margen para mejorar, pero eso es lo que la vida es. Por eso seguimos trabajando. Pero no estoy de acuerdo cuando dices que la mitad de ti mismo faltaba durante tu Programa Libre. Todavía eres una persona entera sin mí, Yuuri, pero eso no significa que no somos más fuertes juntos. Eso es lo que es el _amor_.”

El silencio cayó entre ellos.

Era mucho en lo que pensar, y Yuuri no estaba seguro de haberlo comprendido completamente todavía. Pero sabía que era probablemente lo más importante que alguien le había dicho.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Victor en la suya. "Estás mejorando en lo hablar con alguien que llora."

Victor sonrió, con los ojos brillando a la luz de las velas. "Sí, bueno . . . Aún no estoy convencido de que simplemente besarte sea una mala idea.”

Incluso Yuuri tuvo que reírse de eso. Y se sentía _bien_ permitirse sonreír y dejar disminuir toda la decepción que había sentido en Rusia. Hubo un tirón en su mano y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para poner a Yuuri de rodillas y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Victor para darle un abrazo. Molestado por sus movimientos, Makkachin dejó escapar un tranquilo ladrido y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la manta.

Yuuri abrazó a Víctor durante mucho tiempo. No había tenido esto al final de su Programa Libre, y lo había necesitado mucho. Nadie más podía hacerle sentir así.

“Bien hecho, Yuuri,” dijo Victor. "Estoy orgulloso de ti por pelear. Vamos a hacerlo juntos la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? "

Yuuri lo apretó más fuerte. “Hai.”

"Pero sabes...” El tono de Victor sonó de repente un poco apagado. Era la voz que reservaba para sus conferencias post-competición. “Todavía no he recibido un beso. En serio, Yuuri. He hecho todo este _largo viaje_. Te traje pastel y todo. Y ni siquiera un pequeño beso o …”

Yuuri retrocedió, puso las manos sobre el rostro de Víctor y lo guió para que pudiera mirarlo fijamente desde arriba. Inclinándose, besó a Víctor en la boca varias veces— lento y dulce— cada uno más largo que el anterior.

"Eso está mejor," murmuró Víctor entre besos. "Pero siéntete libre de seguir compensándome."

Yuuri cerró los ojos y lo besó de nuevo, dejándolo sentir un poco de lengua esta vez. Cuando se separaron, dijo: “Gracias. Por todo esto. Por mi libro y por venir esta noche.”

 _Por venir a Japón en primer lugar_.

"De nada, Yuuri. Feliz cumpleaños."

Víctor levantó su barbilla, pidiendo silenciosamente otro beso, y Yuuri se lo dio sin vacilar **.**

Ambos necesitaban esto y se tomaban su tiempo saboreándolo. Las manos de Victor se apoyaron en la cintura de Yuuri y trajeron una oleada de calor con ellas. Yuuri pronto estaba sintiendo una tranquila sensación de deseo. Se apartó del beso y acarició la cara de Victor con ambas manos. Se veía inusualmente vulnerable esta noche. Tenía el cabello despeinado y su ropa parecía haber sido elegida con prisa. Victor no se parecía en absoluto a su ser normal.

"Pareces muy cansado," dijo Yuuri.”¿Has dormido desde que te fuiste de Rusia?”

Una sonrisa triste. "Un poco. ¿Tú?"

"Un poco." Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa brevemente pero desapareció. Su boca se sentía súbitamente seca. Volvió a besar a Victor— más lento esta vez— y la agitación del deseo se hizo más fuerte dentro de él. “¿Quieres parar?”

Los ojos de Victor estaban oscuros en la habitación débilmente iluminada. "Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para esto. Te he echado de menos, Yuuri. Puedo dormir más tarde.”

Yuuri se sentó completamente en su regazo y abrió la boca para los besos de Victor. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza mutua. Se tocaron el uno al otro— los dedos de Yuuri explorando los contornos de la línea de la mandíbula de Victor mientras Victor estaba ocupado memorizando las curvas de la cintura y las caderas de Yuuri.

Había algo diferente en este beso. Algo que los hizo detenerse de vez en cuando y buscarse los ojos el uno al otro. Tal vez fue por lo cansados que estaban los dos. Pero estaban completamente en el espacio del otro, sus bocas y sus cuerpos relajados. Respirando el mismo aire. Un beso fundiéndose a la perfección con el siguiente.

La palma de Yuuri se deslizó sobre el pecho de Vctor y se posó sobre su corazón. Se alejó y, al encontrarse con los ojos de Victor, Yuuri se sintió absolutamente tranquilo por primera vez. Se fue el agitado nerviosismo que tan a menudo acompañaba a este tipo de encuentros. Se sentía centrado. Consciente de varias cosas. El latido del corazón de Victor bajo su palma, más rápido de lo normal. El ascenso y la caída de sus pestañas mientras él parpadeaba y miraba Yuuri a la luz de las velas. La sensación de las manos en sus caderas. Fuerte. Fortificante.

¿Podría sentirlo Victor también— que algo había cambiado?

Esta vez cuando se besaron, el cuerpo de Yuuri comenzó a moverse. Sus caderas se balanceaban de delante hacia atrás, un movimiento casi imperceptible— aunque a juzgar por el pequeño jadeo de placer que Victor soltó, lo percibió perfectamente.

Fue ese sonido el que hizo decidir a la mente de Yuuri. Quería oír a Victor volver a hacerlo.

Yuuri se liberó del agarre de Victor y se puso de pie, luego ofreció su mano para calmar la mirada de incertidumbre del rostro de Victor. Llevó a Victor a la cama y lo guió a sentarse en el borde para esperar mientras Yuuri iba a su equipaje para recuperar algunos artículos.

Podía sentir a Víctor observándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco vulnerable. No entendía lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo.

Una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando, Yuuri se enderezó y regresó a donde estaba sentado Victor. Yuuri se paró frente a él y dejó caer dos condones sobre el edredón junto al muslo de Victor. Una pequeña botella de lubricante se unió a ellos un segundo después.

Victor lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

“¿Qué quieres, Victor?” preguntó Yuuri en voz baja. “Nunca me has dicho eso.”

_O cualquier otra cosa._

Sobre Rusia. Su carrera. Lo que realmente quería de su relación con Yuuri. Victor lo guardaba todo para sí, o no lo había pensado mucho.

“Quiero que no te arrepientas,” dijo Victor.

“No,” dijo Yuuri. "¿Qué deseas _tú_? No soy el único que importa aquí.”

Victor se quedó mirándolo durante otro largo momento— y entonces sonrió, más dulce de lo que Yuuri nunca había visto.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Yuuri, y Victor presionó su cara contra la suavidad de su vientre. Yuuri se estremeció cuando sintió que el calor del aliento de Victor se filtraba a través de la tela de su camisa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante algún tiempo. Yuuri pasó sus dedos por el cabello fino y plateado y esperó.

Con el tiempo, las manos de Victor se movieron para subir la camisa de Yuuri unos centímetros, y luego su boca tocó la piel desnuda. Labios ardientes con sólo un toque de lengua entre ellos. La boca de Yuuri se abrió. Justo así, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Victor se movió de nuevo, esta vez para hundir su lengua en el surco del ombligo de Yuuri.

La cabeza de Yuuri cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Era de sobra lo más sensual que había sentido en su vida.

Victor se puso en pie y se enderezó hasta que estuvo a toda su altura. Yuuri lo miró, nunca más consciente de que Victor era más grande que él. Más alto. Más pesado, con músculo y más ancho de hombros. Pero en lugar de sentirse intimidado por estas cosas, Yuuri se sintió protegido por ellas. La forma en que Victor lo estaba mirando hizo que Yuuri quisiera fundirse en sus brazos.

"Lo que quiero es tu confianza," dijo Victor. "De tu mente, corazón y cuerpo. Sin eso, ambos vamos a arrepentirnos.”

"Pero . . . Confío en ti. Más que nadie."

Eso era cierto. Yuuri nunca había dejado a nadie acercarse tanto.

"Eso no significa que sea tu plena confianza", dijo Victor.

Yuuri bajó la barbilla mientras pensaba en ello. Tenía sentido. Por mucho que ya confiaba en Victor, no era absoluto. Había un límite. Yuuri no confiaba en que Victor no le rompiera el corazón y lo dejara después de su retiro. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si dejara de lado ese miedo y se dejara caer libremente? Incluso si sólo por un poco de tiempo.

 _Te destrozaría_.

Si Yuuri daba su plena confianza y Victor lo dejaba de todos modos, lo destrozaría. Ese era el motivo por el que Yuuri todavía lo mantenía a distancia. Pero ¿no iba a ocurrir de todos modos si Victor se fuera? Si Yuuri ya iba a acabar herido, ¿importaba hasta que punto llegara?

_Solo hazlo. Ya sabes lo peor que podría pasar. Estar con él ahora vale la pena._

El cuerpo de Yuuri se relajó en las manos de Victor. "Está bien." Él alzó la vista, los ojos marrones se encontraron con el azul. "Voy a confiar en ti."

Víctor sonrió, la visión más tierna aún que ningún beso. "Vale."

 

* * *

 

Empezaron despacio, con ligeros besos que se sintieron como los primeros días de su relación y poco a poco se profundizó en algo nuevo.

No fue perfecto. Había algunos tropezones y nerviosismo mientras sus dedos trabajaban en  los botones y apartaban la ropa a un lado. Momentos en los que Yuuri tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía confiar. Pero una vez que el calor de la piel de Victor se deslizó bajo sus manos, se sintió reconfortado. Más seguro de sí mismo. Recordó lo que quería.

Pronto estaban en la cama, sábanas limpias bajo de ellos, la manta superior a un lado. Los pequeñas velas habían comenzado a apagarse por toda la habitación, dejándolos en la oscuridad excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana helada.

Despojado de la ropa, así como de muchas otras cargas que había estado llevando demasiado tiempo en su corazón, Yuuri soltó un suspiro lento mientras los dedos de Victor lo penetraban por primera vez.

Ambos estaban desnudos y duros, la punta del pene de Yuuri mojada de saliva. Estaba de espaldas, con una botella abierta de lubricante en el colchón a su lado, y Victor estaba de rodillas. Se preparó con una sola mano y observó el rostro de Yuuri con atención para notar si había algo de malestar.

Yuuri tenía la mano presionada sobre el corazón de Victor, y estaba haciendo presión con ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo tomara con lentitud. Pero cuando los dedos se movieron dentro de él, la mente de Yuuri comenzó a caer presa del ritmo. La presión de su mano disminuyó, y Victor fue capaz de inclinarse y besarlo.

"Eso es todo, cariño," susurró Víctor. "Esto nunca debería doler." Besó la mejilla de Yuuri. La esquina de su boca. La punta de su nariz. “¿Te gusta cómo se siente?”

Yuuri se mojó los labios y asintió. Estaba jadeando ahora.

Aunque no estaba completamente en el momento todavía, no estaba mintiendo. _De verdad_ le gustaba lo que sentía. El empujón y el tirón creaban una fricción que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

Víctor cambió el ángulo de sus dedos, y Yuuri sintió algo completamente distinto. Una ráfaga caliente de placer que hizo un nueva gota de humedad en la punta de su polla. Cuando soltó un grito, Victor sonrió y se sentó sobre sus talones. Con una mano todavía ocupada entre las piernas de Yuuri, utilizó la otra para buscar otra cosa.

Yuuri lo detuvo, agarrando la muñeca de Víctor con ambas manos. "D-demasiado".

Víctor se rió en silencio, pero cumplió dejando ir la polla de Yuuri. "Está bien. Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde.”

Yuuri soltó un gemido apenas audible cuando los dedos salieron de él. Temblando por todas partes, se quitó el pelo de la cara y vio a Victor desgarrar una de las envolturas de los condones. Después de rodar sobre sí mismo, miró a Yuuri a través de su flequillo.

Y todo lo que Yuuri podía pensar era: _Oh Dios mío._

Porque no estaba soñando. Esto estaba a punto de suceder de verdad.

"Cambia de lugar conmigo." Victor puso sus manos en los muslos de Yuuri y apretó. Dos de sus dedos se sentían más calientes y húmedos que los otros. “Creo que te sentirás más en control de esa manera.”

Se reorganizaron, Víctor guiando la mayoría del tiempo y Yuuri siguiendo su guía. Terminaron con Victor sentado con su espalda apoyado contra la cabecera y Yuuri montado en su regazo. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba esto. Se sentía más expuesto en esta posición, y no era como había imaginado que sería su primera vez— con Víctor encima de él, con las manos apoyadas en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuuri mientras él se impulsaba dentro él.

Los dedos de Victor lo habían encontrado de nuevo— tres esta vez en lugar de dos— y la sensación de ellos en esta posición era diferente. No tan profundo, aunque ahora estaba más abierto. Y Víctor tenía razón. Yuuri tenía más control de esta manera. Podía levantarse sobre sus rodillas cuando la sensación fuera demasiado, y también podía acelerar el ritmo cuando quisiera más.

“Bésame” dijo Victor.

Y eso hizo mucho más fácil concentrarse en el lento ritmo.. Víctor acercó a Yuuri— una mano en la espalda y la otra haciendo cosas indecibles— y sus labios no se separaron por mucho tiempo. Yuuri finalmente se metió en el momento. Sus rodillas se deslizaron sobre las sábanas, abriéndose más. Cuando empezó a moverse, su pene se movió también, frotándose contra los duros músculos del estómago de Víctor.

 _Oh_. Le gustaba eso.

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó Víctor.

"No. Está bien."

"Vamos a intentarlo, entonces. Pararemos si no te gusta.”

Víctor utilizó aún más lubricante en sí mismo, a pesar de que Yuuri ya se sentía liso y abierto, y pronto se alineó. Pero aunque Víctor empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, aplicando presión a la entrada de Yuuri, le tocó a Yuuri decidir bajar. Victor le ayudó, con una mano en la cadera de Yuuri, dedos largos envueltos alrededor  de su culo, la otra agarró su propia polla para evitar que saliera de su lugar.

Poco a poco, Yuuri bajó contra la creciente presión.

“Así es,” dijo Víctor. "Déjame entrar."

Y entonces sucedió. Yuuri se sintió abierto. . . Sintió la inconfundible plenitud que lo siguió. Hubo un pellizco cuando sus músculos protestaron y se estiraron, pero eso duró sólo un segundo antes de que él estuviera tomando la cabeza de la polla de Víctor.

Yuuri se congeló durante un buen medio minuto, tratando de familiarizarse con la sensación de verdadera penetración. Víctor le observó, moviendo suavemente las caderas hacia arriba, sin ir demasiado profundo todavía. Sólo el frotamiento de la punta en el interior para crear un poco de fricción. Pronto, la respiración de Yuuri comenzó a reducirse y a profundizarse. Convencido por las manos de Victor y la dulzura de su voz, diciendo cosas que se sentían más que se oían, Yuuri se bajó hasta que Victor estuvo completamente dentro de él. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y perturbó la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, supo que su expresión estaba tan desnuda como su cuerpo... Y algunas de las cosas que Victor le había dicho antes empezaron a tener más sentido. Por eso había pedido la confianza de Yuuri. Era la razón por la que se había contenido antes y sólo había dejado entrar a Victor ahora. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno y la pura sensación arrancaba su habilidad de pensar con rectitud, Yuuri se sentía expuesto de una manera que nunca había estado antes.

Era incapaz de esconder una sola cosa que sentía dentro. Ni su placer ni su nerviosismo. Todas sus inseguridades y deseos más profundos estaban escritos allí para que Victor lo viera— y Yuuri _nunca_ había dejado que otra persona viera todo eso antes.

No se trataba sólo de la penetración de su cuerpo físico. Era en su corazón, también. De dejar entrar a Victor. Dejarse ir y confiar en él con todo lo que Yuuri sentía que tenía que esconderse. Sus fracasos percibidos. Su necesidad de esta liberación física. Su cuerpo imperfecto e inexperiencia. El miedo de perder de alguna manera la persona que más amaba.

Victor lo tomó todo con un _shhh_ tranquilo con la intención de calmar. Luego dijo: "Yuuri, eres hermoso."

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Había estado allí demasiado tiempo.

Yuuri sacó todo mal pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en lo físico. En el sonido de la voz de su amante, el calor de manos en su cuerpo, el empuje y la salida de una polla dentro de él. Victor estaba acurrucado contra un lado de su rostro mientras movían sus cuerpos, pero Yuuri volvió la cabeza para ofrecerle la boca. Su sexualidad había comenzado a manifestarse de una manera que él nunca había permitido. Se dejó llevar a lo largo de las olas de sensación y tomó un ritmo que era puro instinto. Música que sólo los dos podían oír.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Victor se desmoronaba debajo de él hasta que oyó una risa sin aliento y abrió los ojos. "No voy a durar mucho tiempo así," dijo Victor, sonriéndole, las mejillas enrojecidas. "Siempre fuiste el que tiene el aguante."

“¿Podemos acostarnos en la cama, entonces?” La voz de Yuuri era más tranquila de lo que él esperaba. Amable y cariñosa— porque vio que el corazón de Victor estaba expuesto a él también, junto con unas cuantas inseguridades que no esperaba que le fueran confiadas. “Te quiero encima de mí.”

Uno de los brazos de Victor se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, mientras que la otra mano vino a amortiguar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuuri. Víctor lo apoyó sobre el colchón, todavía dentro de él. Yuuri jadeó cuando el ángulo cambió y permitió que Victor se hundiera más profundo. Se sentía _increíble_. Al igual que la sensación de tener un cuerpo encima de él. Yuuri envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Victor y lo atrajo hacia un beso que nunca pareció terminar. Las caderas de Víctor comenzaron a moverse en serio.

Allí, en esa diminuta habitación de hotel, hicieron el amor por primera vez. Parecía prolongarse mucho antes de que el ritmo de Víctor vacilara y se ralentizara. De todos modos, sonaba un poco avergonzado cuando susurró “Lo siento. Estoy tratando de hacerlo durar.”

"Está bien", dijo Yuuri. "Quiero que lo hagas."

Victor dejó escapar un jadeo de alivio y empujó con fuerza y rapidez. Por la quinta embestida, se venía, y él siguió moviéndose mientras las olas llevaban su mente lejos.

Yuuri observó con asombro la cara de Victor transformada. La tensión y la liberación. El color ardía en las mejillas. Yuuri nunca había visto esta parte antes. El rostro de Victor siempre se le había ocultado las otras dos veces que había alcanzado un orgasmo en su presencia, y estaba más allá de lo bello verlo expuesto así. La parte favorita de Yuuri, con diferencia.

Cuando terminó, Víctor trató de mantener su peso para evitar aplastar el cuerpo debajo de él, pero pronto encontró sus rodillas y brazos demasiado temblorosos para ofrecer apoyo fiable. Se sentó sobre sus talones y se apartó el cabello de la cara, parecía agradablemente agotado, como si estuviera a punto de embarcarse en la mejor noche de sueño en su vida. Sacó el condón y lo tiró en la papelera cerca de la cama.

Una vez que consiguió controlar su respiración, dejó caer un beso en la rodilla de Yuuri y le sonrió maliciosamente.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Yuuri, volviendo su cohibición. “¿Por qué me miras así?”

“Bueno.” Víctor besó la pierna de Yuuri un poco más abajo esta vez. Sobre la suave piel del muslo. "Es que me di cuenta antes que tenías dos condones... Y sólo hemos usado uno.” Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus dedos se extendieron sobre las dos rodillas de Yuuri, abriéndolas. “Sólo me preguntaba si lo notaste tú también.”

Yuuri se sonrojó con fuerza, y luego imposiblemente más cuando sintió que el aliento de Víctor le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. “No lo hice... no tienes que— "

Y entonces él dejó de hablar porque Victor estaba lamiendo la longitud de la polla de Yuuri donde descansaba sobre su estómago.

"Mmm. Yum. "

Victor tomó a Yuuri completamente en su boca, lo agarró de la base y comenzó a mover la cabeza.

Yuuri se encontró boquiabierto mirando el techo en absoluto shock. Victor había hecho esto una vez antes— brevemente, cuando estaba ayudando a Yuuri a quitarse la ropa, sólo una malvada vuelta de su lengua seguido de una succión rápida— pero el calor húmedo de su boca no fue menos sorprendente que la primera vez.

Yuuri no tenía nada que hacer sino presionar las palmas de sus manos en sus párpados y _sentir_.

Cuando Victor retrocedió y dio un beso a la punta, Yuuri veía las luces hacer zigzag y explotar ante sus ojos cerrados. Su pulso le resonó en los oídos. Nunca había sido tan duro en su vida. Seguramente Victor podría notarlo.

El sonido de papel de plata desgarrándose llamó su atención. Apartó las manos de sus ojos justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de Victor mientras enrollaba un condón en la longitud de Yuuri. Victor sonrió, buscó el lubricante y luego lo usó en sí mismo. No necesitaba tanta preparación como Yuuri. Apenas un estiramiento rápido y un poco lubricación alrededor.

Hubo una pausa después de que Víctor se sentara a horcajadas— lo suficiente para que Yuuri pudiera expresar cualquier protesta que pudiera tener. Podía darse cuenta de que Víctor lo estaba escuchando, mirando fijamente a sus ojos en busca de cualquier señal de un No. Por supuesto, él no haría esto sin consentimiento. Yuuri lo sabía, así como sabía que no iba a rechazarlo. Quería tanto este momento, aunque apenas podía creer que fuera real.

Asintió una vez, dando silenciosamente el permiso, y sólo entonces Víctor procedió.

“Ha pasado un tiempo” dijo, apretando la palma de la mano contra la parte inferior del abdomen de Yuuri. "Se cuidadoso conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Entonces estaba sucediendo. Yuuri comprendió la mecánica de la misma, pero no estaba completamente preparado para la realidad, particularmente la relativa facilidad con la que Victor podía hundirse sobre él. Tomó menos de diez segundos desde la punta a la raíz. Una vez que estuvo completamente sentado, Victor colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Yuuri y comenzó a montar. Su propia polla estaba medio dura y se balanceaba ante él, ya gastada pero aún alerta.

Yuuri sólo podía mirarlo fijamente con mudo asombro— no sólo por la sensación desconocida de un cuerpo cálido apretado a su alrededor, sino también por la visión de Victor mismo. Parecía absolutamente cómodo y libre. Como si tener a Yuuri llenándolo fuera una alegría. Algo que había estado ansiando también. Yuuri se preguntó si podría ser así para él también.

Los ojos de Victor se habían cerrado mientras él se abría sobre la polla de Yuuri. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el abdomen de Yuuri hasta los rizos suaves en la unión sus muslos. “Apuesto a que quieres ponerte encima de mí, ¿verdad?” Victor ya llevaba una sonrisa de comprensión cuando abrió los ojos para ver cuál sería la respuesta.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, lento pero seguro. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Cambiaron posiciones, esta vez con Yuuri guiando. Pronto la cabeza de Víctor estaba sobre la almohada, y Yuuri había puesto el edredón sobre ellos. Se acurrucaron juntos en el calor, con los muslos de Víctor apretando alrededor de las caderas de Yuuri, y se besaron hasta que sus labios dolieron.

Yuuri lo tomó de esa manera... Y saboreó cada suspiro y jadeo que sonó de su amante.

Víctor era perfectamente suave y abierto debajo de él, tan hermoso como cualquier mujer. Femenino y masculino a la vez. Yuuri había pensado alguna vez que podría sentirse incómodo o antinatural tomar el control de esta manera— especialmente con Víctor, que era tan fuerte y confiado— pero no lo fue en absoluto. El cuerpo de Yuuri ya sabía cómo hacer el amor. Sólo tenía que dejar que sucediera.

Cuando Yuuri se derramó dentro de él, los dedos de Victor estaban en su cara, y él estaba susurrando algo melódico en ruso. Yuuri no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero la forma en que Victor lo dijo que dejaba claro el significado. Sus empujones se ralentizaron, Yuuri se tumbó sobre Victor y le besó la frente con toda la ternura de su corazón. "Yo también te quiero", susurró en japonés.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde, después de haberse limpiado y se estaban preparando para la cama, Yuuri se encontró distraído por su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño mientras enjuagaba su cepillo de dientes. Él inclinó su barbilla. Volvió la cara hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.

¿Lucía diferente esta vez?

Porque realmente lo había hecho. Había perdido su virginidad dos veces esa noche. Una vez con Victor dentro de él y de nuevo dentro de Victor. ¿No se suponía que ese tipo de cosas cambiaría a una persona para siempre?

Pero no. Encontró que su reflejo en el espejo parecía notablemente igual. Su cabello podría estar un poco más desordenado que de costumbre y había definitivamente un chupetón en su cuello... Pero seguía siendo el mismo Yuuri.

"¿Todo bien?" Dijo Victor mientras entraba al baño con su propio cepillo de dientes en la mano.

Yuuri asintió y se secó la boca con una toalla antes de responder. "Es estúpido, pero me preguntaba si me veía diferente en comparación con antes." Se rió de sí mismo un poco, avergonzado pero confiando en Victor lo suficiente como para saber que no se burlaría de él. “Pero eso es ridículo. Por supuesto, que no. Aún soy la misma persona que era antes."

"Oh, no lo sé." Víctor se acercó a él y besó el hombro descubierto de Yuuri antes de descansar su barbilla en él. Los brazos rodeaban su cintura mientras dos pares de ojos se concentraban en el reflejo frente a ellos. “Ahora veo a dos personas en el espejo.”

Yuuri sintió que algo se encajaba dentro de él. Una pequeña cerradura de la que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Había terminado. Esto lo era. Esto era lo que quería para siempre.

Poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de Victor, Yuuri acarició su cabeza y dijo, "Oh".

 

* * *

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin está aquí el sexto capítulo. Perdón por la espera. Este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora y por algún motivo me costaba ponerme a traducir, pero no os preocupéis, no voy a dejar el fic a medias ni nada, voy a seguir traduciendo. Si queréis saber qué tal llevo la traducción, si tengo más o menos algún día pensado para subir el siguiente capítulo o simplemente queréis hablar podéis enviarme un mensaje a mi [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Como siempre, recuerdo que esto es una traducción y que este fanfic no es mio. Podéis pasar por el blog [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/) de la autora o el específico para [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/) donde podréis ver el reblog de varios fanarts del fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis ver fanart del capítulo anterior, id al [capítulo 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8596987/chapters/20200204) en inglés (os dejo el enlace) y encontrareis los enlaces en las notas iniciales. En algunos pone NSFW= Not Safe for Work, que se traduce literalmente a “No seguro para el trabajo”, vamos, que mejor no miréis esos fanart con gente alrededor, si sabéis a qué me refiero (codazo, codazo, guiño, guiño). SFW significa que si es seguro y no encontraréis nada subido de tono.

Yuuri no se encogió de dolor cuando golpeó el hielo por decimocuarta vez seguida. Lo  estaba esperando cuando sucedió y no se sorprendió cuando sus pies bajaron en el ángulo equivocado y se deslizaron debajo de él. Entonces vino el choque y el frío y la humedad del hielo, mojando el tejido de sus pantalones de chándal aún más de lo que ya estaban. Bueno, al menos era consistente en su fallos.

Rodó y volvió a ponerse de pie en menos de un segundo, con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

_ Quítatelo de encima. Inténtalo de nuevo. _

Se dio medio minuto para descansar, tiempo suficiente para permitir que el dolor en su muslo izquierdo se redujera a un nivel más tolerable, y entonces era el momento de intentar por decimoquinta vez el cuádruple flip— salto que empezaba muy bien, pero que no podía  aterrizar con mucha fiabilidad. Iba a ser el salto final en su Programa Libre en la final del Grand Prix , y él y Victor se iban a Barcelona  _ mañana _ . Era ahora o nunca.

La pista de hielo del Ice Castle estaba oscura. Yuuri no se había molestado en encender más de unas pocas luces, lo suficiente para ver las barreras para poder evitar una colisión. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero hacía tiempo que Yuko había confiado a Yuuri una llave para las noches en las que no pudiera dormir. Noches como esta. Podría descansar en el avión mañana. Ahora era el momento de trabajar.

Justo cuando estaba consiguiendo velocidad para intentar el salto de nuevo, Yuuri oyó las puertas de la pista abrirse y cerrarse. Sin mirar, sabía quién era. No le impidió rodear el

borde de la pista y lanzarse en otro flip cuádruple.

Después de caer por decimoquinta vez y ponerse de pie, se encontró brevemente con los ojos de Victor y siguió patinando.

_ Quítatelo de encima. Inténtalo de nuevo. _

Pero incluso cuando Yuuri dio la espalda a Victor, su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente.

Víctor era poco más que una silueta en la oscuridad. Manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Pasos tranquilos alrededor del perímetro de la pista. Sólo él podía traer semejante presencia a una habitación con apenas un sonido. Era como una sombra que salía por el suelo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los ojos de Yuuri estuvieran atraídos hacia su dirección. Incluso ahora, después de haber estado con él íntimamente, Yuuri no podía evitar mirar a su novio a veces. Victor entró en un charco de luz. Su expresión era neutral… puede que un poco insinuante. 

Yuuri pronto abandonó la idea de intentar otro salto. Estaba demasiado distraído ahora como para tener esperanzas de aterrizarlo bien. Mariposas habían alzado el vuelo en su estómago.

Victor se paró en la barrera. “¿No podías dormir?”

Dios, esa voz. La textura de ella rodeó a Yuuri por todas partes.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Era tarde, y no era la primera vez que Yuuri se escabullía de la cama cuando sus pensamientos ansiosos no le permitían dormir. La pregunta de Victor era retórica. Sabía dónde había ido Yuuri en medio de la noche y por qué. Y teniendo en cuenta todo, Victor normalmente era bueno en darle espacio a Yuuri cuando lo necesitaba. Entonces, ¿qué había hecho que cambiara de opinión esta noche? ¿Tampoco podía dormir?

Curioso, Yuuri patinó hacia él. Probablemente fuera inteligente tomar un descanso de todos modos, o iba a hacerse daño. Respiraba con dificultad pero se sentía bastante bien a pesar de lo tarde que era y el nivel de esfuerzo al que acababa de someter a su cuerpo. 

“¿Qué número fue ese salto?” dijo Victor. “Nueve millones y uno o nueve millones y dos?”

Cuando Yuuri se detuvo justo antes de la barrera, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa. No había muchas cosas de las que estuviera orgulloso, pero esta era una de ellas. “Quince.”

Victor silbó y apartó la mirada.

Su expresión era difícil de interpretar. No parecía ni feliz ni infeliz. Había una cierta cantidad de tensión en el modo en que se sostenía, pero eso no hizo que Yuuri pensaba que iba a darle un sermón, aunque probablemente lo merecía por no por no dormir bien antes de irse a una competición importante. Yuuri no sabía  _ qué _ estaba pensando Victor, y eso le hacía sentirse desconcertado. 

“Puedo aterrizarlo”, dijo Yuuri. “Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para arreglarlo.”

Cuando Victor volvió su mirada en la dirección de Yuuri, sus ojos azules eran casi negros. “Te creo,” dijo en con una suave voz. “Ven aquí.”

Puso sus manos enguantadas en la barrera y se inclinó para ofrecer un beso que fue aceptado inmediatamente. La calidez hizo que Yuuri se diera cuenta de que tenía frío en su camiseta y pantalones sudados. Agarró la bufanda de Victor y lo sostuvo allí, y  _ eso _ le calentó enseguida. Yuuri no lo soltó hasta que estaba prácticamente tostado, y por entonces, ambos estaban sonriendo uno contra los labios del otro. 

“Tú tampoco podías dormir, ¿eh?” dijo Yuuri. Se sonrojó de placer cuando Victor le dio un beso en la frente. Todo este tiempo, Yuuri había necesitado ser tocado y ni siquiera lo había sabido. Se sintió completamente recargado y listo para probarlo otra vez.

“Sólo quería ver cómo estabas, pero parece ser que lo tienes todo bajo control.” Victor le besó, esta vez en la sien. Inhaló profundamente, absorbiendo en sus pulmones el olor de Yuuri y manteniéndolo allí durante un largo momento antes de soltarlo. Su voz fue un suave murmullo en el oído de Yuuri. “No te quedes hasta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? La cama está fría sin ti.”

Y entonces la calidez se fue. La bufanda se liberó de los dedos de Yuuri mientras Victor se enderezaba y se volvía hacia la puerta con la intención de irse. 

Yuuri parpadeó mirando la espalda de Victor, ya echándolo de menos a pesar de haberse separado sólo unos pasos. Había caminado todo el camino por sí solo en mitad de la noche. ¿De verdad iba a darse la vuelta y a volver a casa solo?

“¿Victor?”

_ Necesito tu ayuda. No sé qué estoy haciendo mal. _

Victor se dio la vuelta y esperó con las manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía cansado, puede que un poco solitario, pero sus ojos aún eran amables. Había venido aquí sin la intención de pedirle nada a Yuuri, a pesar de lo que Victor pudiera querer.

“¿Te quedarás?” preguntó Yuuri. “Si no te importa, claro.”

Era más que raro que Yuuri invitara a otra persona a su tiempo a solas, pero nunca había experimentado algo como esta relación. Sabía que él era introvertido que necesitaba una cierta cantidad de tiempo a solas para sentirse tranquilo y recargado, y Victor respetaba eso, incluso cuando no siempre lo comprendía. El hecho de que estuviera a punto de dejar a Yuuri allí para que patinara solo era una evidencia de ello.

Pero lo que Yuuri había descubierto era que el tiempo con Victor contaba como tiempo a solas. Incluso si Yuuri estaba con otra persona, no se sentía agotado como lo hacía con otra gente. Era extraño y no lo acababa de entender. Pero parecía que pasar tiempo con Victor era lo mismo que pasar tiempo solo consigo mismo. Así de profundo estaba él en el corazón de Yuuri. 

Victor sonrió, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y caminó hacia donde la barrera se abría a la pista. Allí, se sentó en el escalón, una rodilla abrazada contra su pecho y el otro pie descansando sobre el hielo. 

Esto sorprendió algo a Yuuri. Se preguntó por qué Victor había decidido sentarse. Normalmente, o estaba en el hielo también o estaba de pie fuera de la barrera. Victor siempre tenía un papel activo en lo que estuviera pasando. El hecho de que se sentara hizo que Yuuri sintiera que tenía un novio que le apoyaba en lugar de un profesional del patinaje sobre hielo como entrenador. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a eso, especialmente tan cerca de la Final del Grand Prix.

Intentó hacer el cuádruple flip otras tres veces más. La tercera vez fue su peor intento de lejos, y después, se quedó con una muñeca palpitante y con los nervios sacudidos. Miró a Victor para que le diera la normal crítica técnica pero encontró a su entrenador simplemente mirándolo en silencio, un dedo presionado contra sus labios como solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri no lo aguantara más. Patinó hacia donde estaba Victor sentado y puso una mano en la barrera para equilibrarse mientras se inclinaba para ajustar su patín izquierdo. “¿Por qué crees que no puedo aterrizarlo? Sé honesto conmigo.”

_ No debería estar preguntándote esto. Eres mi entrenador _ .

Victor no respondió al principio. Cuando su dedo por fin dejó sus labios, dijo, “¿Por qué crees  _ tú _ que no puedes?” Su tono era el que reservaba para sus momentos privados con Yuuri. No el tono animado que solía utilizar durante las prácticas. 

Esa no era la respuesta que Yuuri quería oír. Intentó no sentirse irritado pero estaba demasiado cansado como para poner mucho esfuerzo en ello. “Este es tu movimiento estrella. Tú  _ sabes _ qué estoy haciendo mal, así que sólo dímelo para que pueda trabajar en ello. No puedes empezar a ser fácil conmigo tan cerca del final.”

Ese había sido un punto de discordia entre ellos desde Moscú. Yuuri había sentado a Victor y le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía tratarlo de forma diferente ahora que tenían una relación. Explicó los comentarios que había recibido de Yakov y Yurio y le dijo que necesitaba incrementar el ritmo. Yuuri  _ odiaba _ la idea de que Victor pudiera estar guardándose críticas de valor porque se preocupaba demasiado por Yuuri como para criticarlo. 

Aún así, había una parte de Yuuri que sabía que estaba siendo injusto— y puede que evaluando los motivos de Victor de forma incorrecta. Después de todo, se preocupaba por ganar tanto como Yuuri lo hacía. 

“Yuuri,” dijo Victor. “El motivo por el cual no te estoy dando un sermón es porque tú ya te lo has dado. Si estuvieras siendo engreído y demasiado confiado, estaría en tu cara dándote una bronca como Yakov tiene que hacer con Yurio. ¿Pero de qué serviría eso contigo? El trabajo de un entrenador es aportar un punto de vista diferente al de su alumno. No tiene ningún sentido reforzar uno que ya tiene.”

Yuuri se desanimó visiblemente. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

El modo en el cual Victor estaba casualmente sentado hizo algo muy evidente: estaba tranquilo. Esto iba más allá de la confianza. Tenía completa fe en Yuuri y no estaba preocupado por lo que sucediera en la Final, ni parecía particularmente molesto después de presenciar los repetidos fallos en un componente técnico vital en el programa libre de Yuuri.

La actitud de Victor era todo lo que la de Yuuri no era… y puede que eso fuera bueno.

“¿Te gustaría escuchar lo que tu entrenador tiene que decir?” Hubo un toque de frialdad en las palabras de Victor a pesar de que seguía sonriendo. “Hay una primera vez para todo.”

“Lo siento,” dijo Yuuri. “Sólo estoy frustrado. Y sí, quiero saber tu opinión. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?”

“Estás preocupado,” dijo Victor encogiéndose de hombros. “Algo ha estado rondando tu mente desde Moscú. Una vez sepas qué es, sabrás hacer el salto también. No estoy preocupado. Pero por eso te he preguntado  _ a ti _ por qué crees que no puedes aterrizarlo. Sólo tú puedes contestar esa pregunta.”

Victor no iba equivocado. Yuuri  _ había _ estado preocupado, pero no siempre de un mal modo.

Ciertamente había la ansiedad que venía cuando se acercaba un competición en la cual se había avergonzado a sí mismo el año anterior. Pero aún peor que eso era el conocimiento de que este tiempo con Victor llegaría a su final pronto.

Las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos desde Moscú. Más que bien. Su relación era tan profunda que era casi suficiente para apartar los miedos de Yuuri de que esto fuera temporal. Y no todo era físico o romántico. En algún momento durante el camino, se habían convertido en compañeros. Aún iban a citas frecuentes y tenían problemas en mantener las manos apartadas el uno del otros cuando las puertas estaban cerradas, pero la intimidad se extendía más allá de esos momentos. Cada palabra y mirada poseían un profundo comprender de la otra persona. 

El sexo era bueno, también, aunque infrecuente. Más como la guinda de un base bien sólida de pastel. Era raro que se encontraran completamente solos estos días, así que a pesar de que habían estado haciendo el tonto, sólo habían llegado lejos una vez desde que volvieron a casa. En la cama de Yuuri, una vez en casa. Había sido rápido y no tan satisfactorio como las veces anteriores— pero sólo porque había gente en el piso de abajo y Yuuri parecía no poder relajarse.

Antes de eso, habían hecho el amor otra vez en la habitación de hotel en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka la mañana después de su primera vez, y  _ eso _ estuvo bien. Incluso mejor que la noche anterior. Yuuri pensaba en ello a menudo. Levantarse con la sensación de la boca de Victor en su cuello. Besarse durante lo que parecieron horas antes de atender otros placeres. Yuuri arriba. Victor arriba. Sábanas enredadas, besos húmedos perezosos, traseros restregandose a un ritmo pecaminoso que probablemente Yuuri no podría dejar de pensar durante  _ años _ . Había sido perfecto. Cada segundo, maravilloso.

Pero entonces volvieron a Hasetsu… y ya no estaban solos.

Casi tan pronto como entraron por la puerta, habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Yuuri por segunda vez con su familia y amigos. Todos estaban al tanto de su relación amorosa con Victor, pero Yuuri aún se sentía tímido respecto a ello. Todos los ojos estaban en ellos cuando sopló las velas de su segundo pastel de cumpleaños, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le molestó un poco. No estaba avergonzado ni nada. Pero sólo porque había dejado que Victor estuviera tan profundo en su corazón no significaba que el resto tuviera el derecho a invadirlo. 

Después de su primera noche en casa, las cosas se volvieron raras. No con Victor, quien era tan dulce y devoto como siempre. Pero Yuuri sintió una presión en su cabeza. Estaba inquieto. Ansioso. Buscando algo para lo que no tenía nombre. No lo encontraba en los brazos de Victor por la noche, en la comida de su madre, ni en las largas sesiones de patinaje que normalmente le hubieran ayudado a aclarar su mente.

Sabía que mucho tenía que ver con la idea de que Victor no siempre estaría con él. La Final del Grand Prix se acercaba rápido, y no sólo representaba una competición para la cual habían estado trabajando duro los dos para ganar. A pesar del resultado— ya sea medalla de oro o último lugar— significaría la disolución de su relación profesional. Puede que incluso de la personal. 

“¿Estás nervioso por Barcelona?” dijo Victor, sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos. 

Yuuri se encogió de hombro. “En parte sí.”

“Yuuri.” El tono de Victor tenía una ligera reprimenda. No estaba satisfecho con la respuesta incompleta. 

Con un suspiro Yuuri apoyó su peso contra la barrera y se preguntó si tendría el coraje de decirlo. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto decir las palabras. Puede que fuera porque no quería que Victor pensara que le debía a Yuuri algo cuando ya le había dado tanto de sí mismo y de su tiempo. 

“He estado pensando en nosotros,” dijo Yuuri.

Lo cual era parcialmente cierto. Suficientemente bueno por ahora. 

En lo que realmente estaba pensando era en lo que iba a pasar después de que anunciara su retiro. Ya había tomado la decisión en su corazón de que la Final del Grand Prix era el final del camino, pero no era el momento idóneo para decirlo en voz alta. No cuando estaba a punto de partir hacia su última competición. 

“Dices ‘nosotros’ como si fuera algo malo en lo que pensar,” dijo Victor. Sus cejas ceñidas en el medio. No estaba entendiendo la disparidad entre las palabras de Yuuri y su comportamiento. 

“Un día, ya no serás mi entrenador,” dijo Yuuri.

Había un millón de preguntas que enumerar después de eso.  _ ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Volverás a patinar? ¿A Rusia? ¿Te arrepientes de venir a Hasetsu a verme fallar una y otra vez? _

“Cierto,” dijo lentamente Victor. “Un día.”

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Yuuri no dijo nada, y le dio tiempo a Victor para adivinar. 

“Así que cuando dices que estás pensando en nosotros,” dijo Victor, “¿te refieres a que estás  _ preocupado _ por lo que nos pasará cuando ya no sea tu entrenador?” Otra pausa— y mientras los segundos pasaban, la expresión de Victor se volvió más y más incrédula a medida que sus sospechas eran confirmadas por el silencio. “Yuuri, lo que siento por ti no va a desaparecer mágicamente el día que te retires.”

Yuuri tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de hablar. Aunque sabía que no era cierto, su mente le decía lo opuesto a lo que Victor decía. Básicamente, que lo único que le atrajo a Yuuri fue su patinaje y nada más. Y una vez eso se fuera… bueno. “La gente tiene aventuras todo el tiempo. No es infrecuente que dos personas que trabajan juntas tengan algo y que luego rompan una vez se acabe el trabajo. Es algo que pasa.”

“Me doy cuenta de que no tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones, pero créeme. Esto no es una aventura.”

“En realidad nunca hemos dicho qué es.”

“Bueno, yo estoy enamorado de ti,” dijo Victor con todo neutro. “¿Ayuda eso?”

Yuuri presionó sus labios juntos y bajó la mirada. No había tenido la intención de convertir esto en una discusión. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan inseguro. Cada señal que Victor le había dado apuntaba en una dirección, pero aún así Yuuri no podía evitar temer lo otro. 

Tal vez porque esto no se trataba de inseguridad… sino de hacer lo que es correcto. 

Victor suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Cuando bajó las manos y empezó a hablar otra vez, su voz había perdido el tono de irritación. “¿Recuerdas cuando volviste a casa de Moscú y te pedí tu confianza en aquella habitación de hotel? Eso no fue sólo para lo que sucede en la cama. Quiero que confíes que sea donde sea que estés tú, allí es donde quiero estar yo.”

Era una respuesta mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri hubiera podido esperar. Victor acababa de exponer algo que era mucho más a largo plazo de lo que nunca habían establecido. 

Pero la misma idea de desperdiciar el talento de Victor hizo que Yuuri se sintiera increíblemente  _ egoísta _ . Esto le había molestado desde que volvieron de Rusia. Un poco más cada día. En términos de sus dos carreras profesionales de patinaje, la respuesta de Victor sólo beneficiaba a Yuuri, y esta relación no se trataba solo de él. 

Entristeció a Yuuri pensar que la pausa de la carrera de Victor se volviera algo más permanente. Este era el hombre que había inspirado a Yuuri a dominar el hielo en primer lugar. El hombre contra quien quería  _ competir _ .  Victor Nikiforov era el patinador masculino más condecorado en el mundo, sin embargo, estaba sentado en el borde de la pista mirando a Yuuri caerse de cara cada día. Era un desperdicio del talento de Victor, pero dejarlo marchar podía significar que Yuuri debiera renunciar a mucho más que sólo su entrenador. 

Yuuri sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo no podía conseguir decirlo en voz alta. Abrió su boca— y quiso al menos decirle a Victor que debía considerar su propia carrera antes de decir algo tan atrevido— pero sus palabras murieron en su lengua. 

Victor le miraba con la misma expresión perpleja que al inicio de su conversación. “¿Por qué eso te hace parecer tan infeliz? Te acabo de decir que quiero estar contigo.” Ahora estaba usando su tono descontento y altivo. Había herido sus sentimientos. 

“Yo también quiero estar contigo,” le aseguró Yuuri. 

_ Pero no a expensas de tu carrera. Renunciaría antes a la mía primero.  _

_ Pero antes de eso, ganaré una medalla de oro para hacer que merezca la pena. Haré esto del modo correcto. Por ambos. _

La expresión de Victor cambió a algo más tierno. Cuando tendió una mano, Yuuri extendió la suya. Llevaba sus guantes negros para las prácticas que protegían su piel del hielo. Victor le quitó el guante y llevó la mano desnuda de Yuuri a su boca. Victor la besó varias veces y la sostuvo allí, con los ojos cerrados. Su pulgar acariciaba el dedo anular de Yuuri.

“Entonces lo que necesitas es un compromiso,” dijo Victor, sus labios moviéndose contra la piel de Yuuri. “Lo último en lo que deberías preocuparte ahora es nosotros.”

Las palabras se materializaron en la memoria de Yuuri antes de que supiera que estaba pasando. 

_ Es casi como una propuesta de matrimonio. _

Inspiró lentamente y lo sostuvo. Victor no estaba de rodillas, pero casi. Aún estaba sentado en el borde de la pista con Yuuri de pie delante de él. 

Después de presionar un último beso en la mano de Yuuri, Victor miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Había un destello de picardía en sus ojos, como si estuviera planeando algo. “Es bueno saberlo.”

Cuando Yuuri soltó el aire que había estado aguantando, una buena parte de la tensión de sus hombros se desvaneció. Su corazón había empezado a dolerle, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano a Victor. 

Yuuri le amaba  _ tantísimo _ . 

Y por ello, supo que lo que le tenía que decir a Victor en Barcelona sería más fácil. Encontraría la fuerza en su amor  para hacer lo correcto, confortado por el conocimiento de que su amor era correspondido. Yuuri decidió entonces que no miraría este hito como algo negativo. Siempre y cuando mantuviera su mente firme, podría contárselo a Victor en el momento adecuado. 

Tal vez cuando los dos se hubiesen retirado, podrían hacer un compromiso real. Era algo bueno que Victor no hubiera pedido uno ahora. 

“¿Por qué no intentas ese salto otra vez?” sugirió Victor. “Puede que te sientas algo más ligero sobre tus pies esta vez.”

Bajo la mirada de apoyo de Victor, Yuuri se puso el guante de prácticas e hizo una pequeña vuelta de calentamiento alrededor de la pista para ayudarle a alcanzar algo de velocidad. 

“¿Puedes oír la música en tu cabeza?” le preguntó Victor. “Ten tu mente en el lugar adecuado.”

Antes de eso los pensamientos de Yuuri se habían centrado en la parte técnica del salto. No en la actuación misma. 

Mientras la suave música de piano llenaba su mente, Yuuri empezó a moverse con la familiar coreografía que precedía el salto. Intentó despejar su mente de todo pensamiento excepto la melodía y casi lo consiguió. Ya no le preocupaba que Victor le dejara cuando todo esto acabara. Eso muy bien podría pasar pero ya era hora de que aprendiera a aceptarlo. 

Se acercó el momento de saltar sin que se diera cuenta. Si lanzó a sí mismo en el hielo— y casi aterrizó el cuádruple flip.

No era perfecto. Sus pues no conectaron con el hielo como deberían, y tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para evitar que el resto de su cuerpo chocara contra el hielo. 

Pero no se cayó. Eso ya era grande.

Apenas capaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder, Yuuri miró a su entrenador para una evaluación.

Victor tenía otra vez un dedo presionado contra sus labios. Estaba sonriendo detrás de ello. “Otra vez.”

Yuuri lo hizo otras dos veces más, de nuevo tomándose su tiempo para hacer la coreografía de su Programa libre de antemano. El segundo intento fue el mejor porque su confianza había recibido un impulso significativo, pero su mano aún tuvo que tocar el hielo. Aún así, era una mejoría notable. Estaba tan contento durante el intento número tres que no le importó que ver a Victor sonriéndole le distrajera tanto que fallara por completo el salto y cayera. 

Ambos se estaban riendo cuando Yuuri patinó y paró en frente de Victor. Yuuri se arrodilló y sonrió mientras daba palmadas para quitar los trozos de hielo de sus guantes. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo de tantas caídas, se sentía mucho mejor sobre Barcelona. 

“Vas a estar bien, Yuuri,” dijo Victor. “Ya sabes qué hacer.”

Yuuri se puso en pie y patinó un poco para quitarse la sensación de la última caída. “¿Quieres dejarlo por hoy? Se está haciendo tarde.”

“Cuando tú estés listo. No tengo prisa.” La barbilla de Victor descansaba en la palma de su mano, y tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos entrecerrados. “Sólo disfruto de las vistas.”

Yuuri se sonrojó y enderezó su postura. Le gustaba cuando Victor le veía patinar así. Le hacía sentirse hermoso de una manera que nada más hacía. Iba a echar esto de menos…

Era consciente de que estaba alardeando. Haciendo los giros prestando la atención un poco demasiado al movimiento de sus caderas. Mantuvo los ojos en Victor todo el tiempo, preguntándose si podía adivinar en qué estaba pensando. 

No habían tenido sexo en días y no por falta de intentos. Entre su familia y los otros clientes del onsen, era difícil encontrar tiempo a solas. Y cuando no estaban en casa, o estaban en una cita en un lugar público o aquí en el Ice Castle de día con gente alrededor. 

_ Pero ahora estás solo con él, ¿no? _

La idea casi hizo que Yuuri se tropezara con sus propios pies. Miró a Victor otra vez y sintió un tirón en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente de nuevo. “No hemos estado completamente solos en un tiempo.”

Victor se rió entre dientes. “Dímelo a mí. Amo a tu familia, pero hay veces en las que me gustaría que tuviéramos un lugar para nosotros.”

Ese fue un pensamiento agradable. Yuuri se dejó imaginar cómo sería compartir un apartamento con Victor— con sus propios muebles y una cama lo suficiente grande para los dos. Más importante, habría una cerradura en la puerta para asegurar privacidad absoluta mientras hacían nada y todo lo que quisieran el uno al otro. 

“¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacerlo aquí?” preguntó Yuuri, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Apenas podía creer que hubiera tenido el coraje de decirlas, pero era mucho más fácil sentirse seguro aquí en la oscuridad con los ojos de Victor sobre él. Yuuri dejó que su timidez se desvaneciera y asumió otro rol con mucha facilidad. 

¿Y por qué no ahora? Esta podría ser la última vez que estuvieran en esta pista juntos. 

“¿Haciendo qué exactamente?” La inflexión en las palabras implicaba que Victor ya sabía la respuesta. Simplemente quería oír a Yuuri decirlo. 

“Tener sexo conmigo. Aquí. En el Ice Castle.”

“¿Te refieres, después de verte seducirme metódicamente en la pista durante meses? ¿Con esos ojos y esas caderas y todo lo demás? Victor rió de nuevo, silenciosamente melodico. “¿En qué no he pensado?”

Yuuri se paró justo delante de donde Victor estaba sentado y le miró fijamente, se sentía alto y seguro de sí mismo. “¿Quieres que te muestre lo que pienso?”

Victor dejó que su mano se alejara de su cara. Estaba respirando fuerte ahora también. 

Después de que Yuuri pusiera las fundas en las cuchillas de sus patines, salió del hielo y ayudó a Victor a ponerse en pie. Con los patines aún puestos añadiendo a la altura de Yuuri, estaban nariz contra nariz. Victor se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Yuuri simplemente sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho. Guió a Victor hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la barrera de la pista. 

Yuuri no había mentido cuando había dicho que pensaba en esto a menudo. Simplemente nunca había tenido el coraje de hacer nada al respecto. Incluso ahora, se preguntaba si realmente podría hacerlo. 

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron al ver a Yuuri arrodillarse, las puntas de sus patines descansando en el suelo. Puso su mano en los muslos de Victor y las subió hacia arriba. Yuuri aún llevaba sus guantes negros para practicar, y de algún modo hizo el momento aún más sexy. Yuuri palmeó a Victor a través de la tela de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera con la otra mano. 

Victor aún no estaba duro del todo, pero estaba excitado, su bajo vientre trabajando con cada respiración desde donde se veía bajo su jersey. Cuando su pene se liberó, Yuuri maldijo antes de tomar a Victor en su mano. 

Yuuri nunca se la había chupado a Victor— o a nadie de hecho— pero había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había fantaseado con ello. A pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su imaginación le guiara. Victor se tensó al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su piel. Se estaba poniendo más duro en segundos, volviendo a la vida en las manos de Yuuri. 

_ Deja de pensar. Sólo hazlo. _

Cuando Yuuri cerró sus ojos y puso su boca en la punta, Victor susurró algo en Ruso y apoyó todo su peso contra la barrera. Yuuri se concentró en el glande, succionando un poco y luego retirándose para pensar en el sabor. No sabía mucho a nada en realidad. Sólo a piel, cosa que Yuuri no había esperado. Decidió que le gustaba y volvió a ponerlo en su boca, esta vez tomando a Victor aún más profundo. 

Yuuri hizo todo lo que pensaba que le podría gustar a él mismo… cosas que Victor le había hecho una vez. Yuuri había estado prestando atención cuando Victor se la chupó, tanto sintiéndolo todo como tomando notas mentales de cómo lo podría hacer él.  Movió su cabeza, ahuecó sus mejillas, y se aseguró de que la parte inferior del pene de Victor recibiera mucha atención de su lengua. 

Pronto hubo un nuevo sabor en la boca de Yuuri. La excitación de Victor era de cada vez mayor. 

Sus manos estaban acariciando la cara de Yuuri ahora— con ternura, sin intentar guiarle o presionándole a tomarle más profundo.Victor seguía llevando sus guantes, y la sensación y el olor a cuero hacía cosas maravillosas a la cabeza de Yuuri. Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que amaría esto, lo habría hecho ya hace mucho tiempo. 

El muslo de Victor estaba tenso y temblando bajo la presión de la mano de Yuuri. Su respiración fue irregular mientras susurró, “Estoy cerca. Yuuri… deberías…”

Yuuri respondió tomándole aún más profundo. Victor siempre se avergonzaba y se disculpaba cuando se acercaba a correrse, como si Yuuri esperara que fuera algún dios del sexo que podía aguantar durante horas o alguna ridiculez tipo esa. Pero no, a él le  _ encantaba _ que tuviera ese efecto en Victor. Encontraba una gran satisfacción en hacerle perder el control. 

Victor se corrió en su boca, Yuuri tragó sin pensar mucho en ello. El sabor había estado en su lengua un rato ya, y esto fue sólo una cálida inundación más. No era desagradable y los jadeos de placer que emitía Victor hacía que cada segundo valiera aún más la pena. Yuuri había descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Esto era  _ divertido _ . 

Pronto miró hacia arriba, su lengua jugando con la abertura del glande del extremadamente sensible pene de Victor. 

Victor estaba hecho un desastre. Sin aliento y sonrojado. El cuello de su abrigo torcido. Su cabello en la dirección incorrecta. Aún estaba acariciando la cara de Yuuri mientras se calmaba, su expresión una mezcla de adulación y algo más que hizo que la temperatura de la habitación aumentara. 

Su pulgar enguantado se introdujo en la boca de Yuuri.

“Levántate,” dijo Victor, su voz ronca de deseo. 

Fue el turno de Yuuri sentir esa punzada de nerviosismo y emoción— porque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. 

Victor le ayudó a ponerse en pie e inmediatamente tuvo sus dos manos dentro de la parte trasera de los pantalones de Yuuri, apretando y amasando la carne desnuda mientras sus labios chocaban. Esto no fue un beso suave. Victor nunca había sido brusco con él, pero había un poder detrás de su seducción que nunca había desatado del todo hasta ahora. A Yuuri le  _ encantó _ . Enderezándose un poco, envolvió el cuello de Victor con sus brazos y le besó con igual pasión. 

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando Victor le bajó los pantalones. Entonces Yuuri estuvo de pie, aún de cara a la barrera, mientras Victor se movía hacia abajo. Primero besó el cuello de Yuuri, luego bajó aun más para chupar un pezón donde presionaba contra su camiseta de algodón. Victor fue aún más abajo, y los pantalones de Yuuri pronto estuvieron en sus tobillos. Victor se tomó su tiempo lamiendo su camino hacia la parte inferior del pene de Yuuri. El dulce rosa de su lengua en contraste con el puro deseo sexual de su mirada. 

Yuuri puso ambas manos en la barrera y rezó para que sus rodillas no le fallaran. 

Victor tenía tanto talento en en las mamadas como en los cuádruple flips, pero eso no fue lo que hizo. En su lugar trabajó el prepucio del pene de Yuuri de un lado a otro  con firmes movimientos de su mano y dijo, “Sabes, a pesar de lo bien que esto sepa…” Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para besar la punta, una ligera caricia de su lengua jugando con la abertura. “... apuesto a que esto se siente aún mejor. ¿Tienes cosas en tu mochila?”

Las tenía Yuuri había empezado a llevar condones y lubricante a todos lados con él desde esa noche en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka. No pensaba que pudiese hablar, así que simplemente asintió tontamente en respuesta a la pregunta. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón. 

Victor sonrió, una ceja más arqueada que la otra. “¿Quieres utilizarlo? Porque no sé si alguna vez te he contado esto, pero yo tengo mi propia fantasía sobre tú, yo y este lugar.”

La respiración de Yuuri se ralentizó. “Dime.”

No mucho después, Yuuri tenía a Victor doblado contra la barrera de la pista… justo como él había pedido. Estaba lubricado y listo, los dedos de Yuuri ya moviéndose en su interior, pero pronto fue el momento para otra cosa. Victor gimió y se tensó al sentir la presión del pene de Yuuri en su entrada. 

Yuuri fue despacio, moviendo sus caderas poco a poco hasta que Victor empezó a abrirse. “Eso es,” susurró Yuuri mientras se metía un poco más adentro. Suavemente y pacientemente, completamente consciente del poder que se le había confiado y no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada con ello excepto hacer que su amante se sintiera seguro. “Déjame entrar, cariño.”

El nombre cariñoso tuvo un efecto inmediato en Victor. Su respiración tembó pero tenía poco que ver con el sexo. Era la primera vez que Yuuri le llamaba de otro modo a parte de su nombre. 

Victor se rindió por completo en el momento y se relajó contra la barrera con su cabeza descansando contra sus brazos cruzados. Su sonrisa se había vuelto feliz, y exhaló una afirmación cuando Yuuri le lleno y empezó a moverse.

 

<hr size="3" width=200>

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo!  
> Pueden pasar a darle algo de cariño a la autora de este maravilloso fanfic en su tumblr de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/). También les dejo el link de su blog [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/).  
> Como siempre, pueden escribirme en mi blog de [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/) ya sea sobre Yuri on Ice, este fanfic o sobre cualquier cosa. Allí también pueden preguntarme cómo llevo el siguiente capítulo (estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupada, pero espero poder actualizar el fic más regularmente). 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aquí](http://kriscynical.tumblr.com/post/154609478013/a-proper-good-morning-from-chapter-3-of-winter) pueden encontrar fanart del capítulo 3 que le enviaron a la escritora de este fanfic.

Apenas unas pocas horas después de su regreso de la "sesión de práctica" de la noche en el Ice Castle, era hora de irse al aeropuerto. Pero a diferencia del viaje a Moscú, Victor y Yuuri no estaban solos para este vuelo. En cambio, se encontraron acompañados por Mari y Minako, quienes posiblemente estaban más entusiasmados con la final del Grand Prix que cualquier otra persona que Victor hubiera conocido jamás. Tenían una maleta gigante dedicada a banderas, letreros y regalos para los competidores.

A pesar de que estaba contento de que hubiera un apoyo adicional para Yuuri— especialmente después de lo que había sucedido en la Copa Rostelecom— Victor también estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos si no conseguía tiempo de calidad con su novio.

Al menos habría habitaciones de hotel separadas. Con cerraduras.

Su vuelo estaba en el proceso de embarque, y los cuatro se mantuvieron juntos en la larga fila que conducía a la puerta. Las mujeres parecían bien descansadas y conversaban en japonés sobre algo que Victor no podía seguir. Ambas hablaban inglés lo suficiente bien como para hablar mínimamente con él pero no tan bien como Yuuri, quien había tenido el beneficio de vivir en el extranjero por un tiempo en Detroit.

Victor reprimió un suspiro. Estaba aburrido, pero Yuuri no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle a traducir ni a conversar. Estaba tan cansado por quedarse despierto hasta tarde que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Más de una vez, Victor tuvo que guiarlo hacia adelante cuando la fila se movió.

“¿Durmió algo anoche?” Minako preguntó en inglés.

¿Dormir? Victor intentó recordar.

Pero todo lo que se me vino a la mente fue el recuerdo de Yuuri arrodillado en el suelo del Ice Castle, llevando sus _patines_ de todas las cosas mientras usaba su lengua de una forma que Victor solo había soñado. Y mejor aún fue lo que sucedió después, cuando Yuuri había inclinado a Victor sobre la barrera de la pista de patinaje en lo que fue fácilmente la mejor experiencia pasiva de su vida. Todavía podía sentirlo esta mañana— el fantasma de la polla de Yuuri, moviéndose dentro de él. Era una sensación agradable que ascendió por la curva interior de la parte inferior de la espalda de Victor. _Nunca_ había tenido un amante tan atento y asertivo al mismo tiempo. Normalmente era uno o el otro en lugar de ambos combinados.

Y con los patines puestos, Yuuri había estado justo en el ángulo correcto para… bueno.

Victor le ofreció a Minako una sonrisa brillante e inocente. "No lo recuerdo".

La fila volvió a moverse, y Victor puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri para guiarle hacia delante.

Había una pareja casada en la fila justo delante de ellos, y el hombre también tenía su mano colocada en la parte baja de la espalda de su mujer. Su anillo de boda brillaba dorado bajo la luz. Mientras víctor lo observaba, sintió el latido de su corazón claramente. Juntos, él y Yuuri tomaron otro paso hacia delante y se pararon otra vez, como una procesión de boda a la antigua usanza.

Victor atrajo la mirada de Mari y vio como su atención se enfocaba en la mano que aún tenía en la espalda de Yuuri. Era un modo íntimo de tocar a una persona, evidencia de que ellos estaban en una relación romántica en lugar de una platónica. Él sabía que las muestras de afecto en público eran mayoritariamente desaprobadas en Japçon, pero ellos estaban a punto de embarcar en una avión rumbo a España, donde las cosas eran mucho más aceptables. Victor estaba deseando estas vacaciones.

Él le levantó una ceja en dirección a Mari, no desagradable pero tampoco retrocediendo. _¿Algo que decir?_

Mari levantó sus cejas de vuelta y miró a otro lado.

* * *

En el avión, Victor y Yuuri tenían un par de asientos para ellos solos con las mujeres situadas unas filas por delante de ellos. Yuuri inmediatamente se quedó dormido en el hombro de Victor. Sus dedos entrelazados, sus manos unidas descansando a simple vista donde cualquiera podía ver la declaración de su relación. Victor pasó el tiempo tomando siestas de vez en cuando y mirando la película que ponían en el vuelo, pero la mayoría de las veces, encontró su atención atraída hacia su novio.

Yuuri era más que adorable cuando tenía sueño. Era del tipo que tenía poca habilidad para controlar su cuerpo una vez el agotamiento lo llevaba pasado cierto punto. Hablaba y se movía sin ninguna comprensión de lo que estaba haciendo. La mancha de baba que se expandía sobre el jersey favorito de Victor era evidencia de lo mucho que él adoraba a la persona responsable de ella.

Sus gafas estaban en peligro de doblarse, por lo que Victor se las quitó cuidadosamente y las puso a un lado donde estuvieran a salvo. Yuuri se acurrucó más cerca y frotó su rostro desnudo contra el hombro de Victor antes de volverse a quedar dormido.

Era el tipo de momento en el que Victor no estaba siempre seguro de qué hacer.

Agridulce, como un regalo excesivamente generoso que no estaba convencido que mereciera. Le hizo pensar en los años malgastados y los felices que estaban por venir. Yuuri a menudo lucía avergonzado por su inexperiencia, pero de lo que no parecía darse cuenta es que Victor era también nuevo en esto. Nunca había estado enamorado ni se había sentido así de vivo. Era una experiencia excitante pero aterradora. Victor nunca le había dado a nadie tanto poder para hacerle daño.

Más de una vez, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras miraba a su novio dormir. Yuuri era muy apuesto. Las pestañas largas brillaban con la luz de la mañana. Sus labios rellenos que siempre estaban algo agrietados al ser mordidos por sus dientes. Una fuerte mandíbula, cejas que podían parecer tan tímidas un momento e intimidantes el siguiente, y unos ojos oscuros que hacían que Victor se sentara derecho y prestara atención siempre que miraban en su dirección.

Victor se iba a casar con este hombre.

Cuando la azafata llegó, sonrió a sus manos unidas (claramente una partidaria) y preguntó si querían algo para beber.

“Cariño,” dijo Victor a Yuuri con un suave empujón. “¿Qué quieres para beber?”

Yuuri gimió pero no se movió.

“Agua para él,” le dijo Victor a la mujer. “Champán para mí.”

“¿Celebrando algo en particular?” preguntó ella.

Victor le devolvió la sonrisa. “Aún no — pero pronto.”

Una hora más tarde, estaba ya por su segunda copa de champán y mirando diferentes webs en su móvil. Afortunadamente, el avión tenía Wi-Fi, y había sido capaz de localizar una lista de tiendas cerca del hotel de Barcelona en el que se hospedarían. Había unas cuantas joyerías cerca, y una de ellas estaba abierta hasta más tarde que las otras. Tal vez pudiera escaparse esta noche o pronto por la mañana mientras Yuuri estaba dormido.

Hubo un breve momento de turbulencias, su intensidad hizo que Yuuri se despertara sobresaltado a su lado. Esperando mantener sus planes en secreto, Victor cerró el navegador de internet de su teléfono y le apretó la mano a su novio para asegurarle de que todo estaba bien. Una vez el avión se estabilizó, Yuuri se recostó con un bostezo pero no cerró sus ojos.

“¿Tienes sed?” Victor besó la cabeza de Yuuri. “Te he pedido algo de agua.”

“Mmm sediento,” murmuró Yuuri, apenas coherente. “¿Hay algo de agua?”

Victor le sonrió, tan enamorado que su corazón le dolía de la presión.

Pronto Yuuri estaba sentado derecho en su asiento, parpadeando a ritmo constante mientras tomaba sorbos de agua. La expresión de su cara indicaba que no tenía recuerdo de haber embarcado en el avión ni de despegar. “¿Cuánto queda hasta que aterricemos?”

“Aún quedan una cuantas horas,” dijo Victor. “Si fuera tú, volvería a dormirme. Quiero que descanses mucho antes de la competición.”

_Para que pueda escabullirme y comprarte algo para llevar durante ella._

¿Cuándo sería el mejor momento para proponerle matrimonio? Asumiendo que tuviera el anillo en su bolsillo mañana, puede que debiera hacerlo la mañana del Programa Corto para darle a Yuuri tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus emociones antes de su actuación esa noche. Pero otra vez, él no era una persona madrugadora y pudiera ser que se quedara dormido durante la propuesta. Victor supuso que el momento dependería de cuándo fuera capaz él de conseguir el anillo. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que Yuuri lo tuviera antes de que empezara la Final del Grand Prix para eliminar cualquier preocupación sobre su futuro.

“¿Emocionado?” preguntó Victor. “Solo unos cuantos días más y tendrás una medalla alrededor de tu cuello.”

_Y otra cosa en tu dedo._

“No estoy seguro de si ‘emocionado’ es la palabra correcta.” Yuuri dejó su agua en la mesilla plegable y miró por la ventana como si estuviera tentado a saltar por ella.

Victor se rió suavemente y tocó la cara de Yuuri para animarle a redirigir su atención de vuelta donde pertenecía. Victor acarició sus mejillas por un momento antes de inclinarse, incapaz de resistirse. Intercambiaron un beso cálido— el tipo de beso perezoso y persistente que uno le daba a su amante como primera cosa de la mañana— y se separaron para descansar sus cabezas de neuvo en sus asientos y mirarse el uno al otro.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban brillando, y mientras no lucía avergonzado, parecía sorprendido. Probablemente se hubieran besado unos cientos de veces hasta ahora, pero solo dos de ellos habían sido en frente de otra gente. Ambos besos habían tenido lugar hacía semanas en China. Aquí en el avión, no era como si tuvieran público mirándolos, pero tampoco estaban solos.

A pesar de que parecía algo inseguro de sí mismo, Yuuri cerró sus ojos y levantó su barbilla algo más alto, silenciosamente dándole permiso para continuar. Victor sonrió, se acercó más y le tomó la oferta.

Se besaron durante unos buenos diez minutos. Quizás otra gente lo notara, aunque puede que no lo hicieran. Victor ni lo sabía ni le importaba. En ese momento, todo su mundo era la sensación de la mano de Yuuri descansando sobre su pecho y la dulce ofrenda de sus besos. La propia mano de Victor se había deslizado entre los muslos de Yuuri, su pulgar frotando la costura de sus pantalones a una pulgada de distancia de su pene.

Victor podía notar como el muslo de Yuuri temblaba y sabía que pronto sería parado.

Era tentador acariciarle a través de sus pantalones o tal vez pasar sus uñas a través del vaquero para tenerle contento y excitado, pero el avión no era el mejor lugar para el tipo de seducción que Victor tenía en mente. Esta era el mismo ambiente que los había retenido en Hasetsu. Yuuri nunca se relajaría del todo con otra gente alrededor, y ese no era el tipo de sexo que le interesara a Victor. No, la próxima vez que hicieran el amor, iban a estar solos en una cama con una puerta cerrada entre ellos y el resto del mundo.

Un padre descontento eligió ese momento para caminar por en medio del pasillo con un niño gritando en brazos, y Victor y Yuuri se separaron de inmediato.

Ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad, Victor dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Si solo estuvieran en el hotel ahora, donde pudieran desnudarse de sus ropas y meterse bajo las sábanas. “No puedo esperar a estar finalmente a solas contigo.”

Yuuri se humedeció los labios y parpadeó hacia él desde donde volvía a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Victor. “Pase lo que pase… _no dejes_ que mi hermana y Minako-sensei consigan una habitación al lado de la nuestra.”

Los labios de Victor se separaron en horror. No había pensado en eso. ¿Y si las paredes no estaban insonorizadas? “Bien pensado, Yuuri.”

* * *

Mari y Minako acabaron en una planta completamente separada en el hotel de Barcelona, a pesar de que Victor tuvo que sacrificar una cama king-size para que ocurriera. Tener que juntar dos camas para hacer una más grande era un pequeño precio a pagar para tener privacidad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Victor animó a su aún medio dormido novio a echarse otra siesta para ayudarle con el jetlag. Las horas de sueño que Yuuri había conseguido en el avión no eran muy reparadoras, y necesitaba estar en su mejor forma para la competición.

Además, Victor tenía que encargarse solo de un deber muy importante.

Llegó a las calles de Barcelona justo después del atardecer y visitó tres tiendas antes de encontrar un anillo que le gustara. Oro brillante, por supuesto. Platino y oro blanco no transmitían el mensaje que él buscaba ni le llamaron la atención de ningún modo. Afortunadamente tenían un buen inventario a mano para las vacaciones, y el tamaño adecuado estaba disponible. Obtuvo esa información de la madre de Yuuri antes esa mañana después de una estresante conversación acompañada con té.

“¿Cuánto tarda el grabado?” preguntó Victor al asociado de la tienda.

“Alrededor de un día,” dijo ella. “Lo podríamos tener listo mañana por la tarde.”

“Perfecto,” dijo Victor y rellenó el formulario con la frase que quería.

Mañana por la noche, entonces. Tal vez pudiera proponerle matrimonio durante la cena o en la privacidad de su habitación de hotel, entonces hacerle el amor a Yuuri hasta el amanecer. Eso sonaba perfecto y permitiría la seguridad que Yuuri necesitaba para relajarse y hacerlo todo lo mejor posible sin preocupaciones innecesarias atormentando su mente.

Con esa misión ya solucionada, Victor por fin se pudo relajar.

Barcelona era preciosa por la noche— una ciudad resplandeciente de luces titilantes, maravillas arquitectónicas y siglos de historia. Aunque estaba oscuro, las calles estaban llenas de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas o de camino a compartir una comida con sus amigos o familiares. Era una escena alegre que hizo sonreír a Victor, pero a pesar de que había un sinfín de cosas que hacer, encontró que su camino lo conducía de vuelta al hotel. Nada de esto tenía atractivo sin cierta persona disfrutándolo con él.

Nunca se le había dado bien estar solo pero había hecho exactamente eso por necesidad durante demasiados años. Ahora que tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida, no iba a desperdiciar más tiempo solo.

Pero una vez llegó a la habitación del hotel, Victor descubrió que Yuuri se había quedado dormido en un sueño profundo. Parecía exhausto, tanto que Victor no tuvo el corazón para despertarse incluso aunque se sintiera solo. Fue decepcionante, pero aún tenían muchos días por delante en Barcelona. Habría mucho tiempo para hacer una conexión.

Él no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para unirse a Yuuri en la cama, así que decidió cambiarse y ponerse su bañador para nadar algunos largos en la piscina de la azotea del hotel para pasar el rato. Escondió el anillo y tomó una toalla. Pero antes de irse, arropó más a Yuuri, se aseguró de que sus gafas estuvieran cerca para que las encontrara al despertarse, y le dió un beso en su mejilla.

Cuando Victor se levantó y miró al hombre al que amaba, se sintió un poco tembloroso por dentro.

No es que estuviera teniendo dudas sobre su decisión de hacer tan gran compromiso. Se sentía bien. La realidad de ello, sin embargo, era mucho mucho para procesar.

Su última conversación en el Ice Castle podía haber sido el catalizador de la compra de un anillo, pero Victor siempre había supuesto que Yuuri iba a ser su marido un día. Incluso antes de que tuvieran su primer beso, no podría decir por qué, pero siempre había sabido que acabarían juntos. Había subestimado la cantidad de tiempo y paciencia que costaría llegar así de lejos, y aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer para aumentar la confianza entre ellos. ¿Pero para qué esperar a comprometerse con Yuuri cuando Victor ya lo había hecho en su corazón?

Aún así, una vez pusiera el anillo en la mano de Yuuri, las cosas iban a cambiar. El camino que tenía ante sí iba a volverse más claro, y de algún modo, ese era un pensamiento aterrador. Iba a suponer el fin de algunas cosas pero también traería nuevos comienzos.

Había mucho en lo que pensar— pero después de más de veinte años poniendo su vida personal después de la profesional, tal vez era el momento de empezar.

* * *

“¿No lo extrañas en absoluto, Victor?” Christophe nadó hacia un lado de la piscina y apoyó una mano en el concreto mientras se limpiaba el agua de la cara con la otra. “Si es raro para mí verte aquí como entrenador en vez de como competidor, debe ser totalmente irreal para ti.”

Victor emitió un sonido evasivo de su garganta y no levantó su vista del teléfono. Estaba sentado en una tumbona al lado de la piscina con sus piernas estiradas delante de él. Tenía piel de gallina debido al frío, pero ignoró eso tambien— del mismo modo que lo había hecho con las preguntas de Christophe.

No le importaba que su viejo amigo hubiera venido a la piscina con él, después de todo Christophe había insinuado que solo había venido porque sabía que Victor estaría allí. Se conocían desde hacía años, y era agradable tener algo de compañía mientras Yuuri descansaba. Pero Victor tampoco quería tener esta conversación, especialmente ahora que se enfrentaba a decisiones importantes.

Aún así, Christophe no se equivocaba. Estar aquí con un par de trajes en lugar de un par de patines _era_ irreal, y el sentimiento sería pero en cuanto entrara en el estadio como el entrenador de Yuuri. Victor había dominado la Final del Grand Prix por media década. Su racha de cinco años ganando iba a ser rota en cuestión de días, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para defenderlo.

Christophe se impulsó fuera del agua y una vez estuvo sobre sus pies, caminó hacia donde Victor estaba descansando, gotas de agua cayendo a su paso. “No me malinterpretes. Veo el potencial de Yuuri tanto como tú, pero ¿por qué tiene que tiene que estar tu carrera en segundo plano respecto a la suya? Él puede encontrar otro entrenador, y pueden competir juntos. Entonces todos están felices, incluido yo.”

Si había algo que Victor quería oír menos que otra petición para que volviera a patinar, era la sugerencia de que Yuuri encontrara un nuevo entrenador. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Yuuri le había pedido a Victor que cuidara de él hasta que se retirara, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

“¿Me lo dices por tu propio bien o por el mío?” preguntó Victor.

“Ambos.” Con un suspiro dramático, Christophe se tiró en la silla al lado de la de Victor. “No es lo mismo sin ti en el hielo. Es contigo contra quien quiero competir.”

“Bueno, lo estás haciendo de algún modo. Contra mi coreografía y mi forma de entrenar.”

“¿De verdad le amas más que amas patinar?”

Victor se rió. “No sé qué decirte, Chris. Ya no puedo imaginarme sin uno o lo otro.”

“Entonces averigua un modo de tener tu carrera profesional _y_ Yuuri. Pero vuelve al hielo, Victor. Incluso Yuuri debe querer ver eso. ¿No recuerdas el modo en que te miraba en el banquete el año pasado? Sin mencionar cómo copió tu rutina.”

Cuando Victor calló, finalmente bajó su teléfono y miró al agua ondulante de la piscina.

Se acordaba. Cuando conoció a Yuuri por primera vez, había recibido un poco más que señales confusas. Victor le pillaría mirándole pero Yuuri le ignoraba cuando él intentaba presentarse. Solo después de que Yuuri se hubiera emborrachado casi hasta el estupor se dirigió él hacia Victor, le dio un abrazo inesperado, y le admiró como si fuera su héroe. Y esa no fue la última señal confusa que obtendría de Katsuki Yuuri. Le llevó mucho tiempo a Victor entender exactamente cuánto había influido él en la carrera de patinaje de Yuuri.

Pero, ¿querría Yuuri realmente ver a Victor de vuelta en el hielo como un competidor? Después de todo, había sido él quien le había pedido a Victor que lo dejara y se convirtiera en su entrenador. Yuuri también le había pedido que siguiera como su entrenador hasta que se retirara, y acababa de cumplir los veinticuatro. Su retiro podría ser dentro de años.

“No vas a contestar ninguna de mis preguntas, ¿verdad?” dijo Christophe, verdaderamente enojado ahora. “Entonces al menos dime de una vez por todas si tu relación con Yuuri es abierta o no. Y no te atrevas a machacar _todas_ mis esperanzas y sueños en una sola noche, Nikiforov.”

Victor no pudo evitar volver a reirse. “No, no es abierta.”

“Porque no me importa ser sujetavelas.”

“No, Chris.”

“Tengo excelentes referencias. Incluso podría traer a un amigo.”

“No vamos a tener un trío contigo.”

Christophe se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. “Victor, me _hieres_.”

La risa de Victor se convirtió en una sonrisa de diversión. Sabía que Christophe estaba bromeando. Él tenía su propia pareja, y esta era solo su manera de presionar para obtener más información sobre la relación de Victor con Yuuri. Christophe quería saber cuán serio iban y quería saber qué estaba Victor dispuesto a defender.

“Parecer feliz y triste al mismo tiempo,” dijo Christophe después de un silencio cómodo. “Admítelo. Echas de menos el hielo.”

Era el turno de Victor de suspirar. No podía ignorar cada acusación dirigida a él. “No el hielo que dejé, no. Perdí mi inspiración, Chris, y no hubieras querido competir contra mí de ese modo.”

“Hmm. Supongo que no. ¿Pero eso significa que has vuelto a encontrar tu inspiración? ¿A través de un amante quizás?”

Una sonrisa melancólica bordeó la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Victor. Esa fue toda la repuesta que necesitaba dar.

Christophe murmuró una maldición en voz baja, pero también estaba sonriendo ahora— porque aunque habían sido rivales durante gran parte de una década, también eran amigos. Por supuesto que estaría contento por Victor. “Mis celos arden con el fuego de mil soles,” declaró Christophe. “Vamos, mi enamorado amigo. Vayamos abajo y encontremos a tu playboy. Me estoy congelando aquí fuera.”

Victor se animó, contento con esa sugerencia, e inmediatamente agarró su toalla.

* * *

Finalmente Yuuri estaba despierto.

Bueno, no realmente. Pero Victor se aseguró de que se _despertara_ con un poco de ayuda de Christophe. Ambos estaban empapados, y lo único que fue necesario fue saltar a la cama con cierta bella durmiente para que se volviera consciente y se moviera de nuevo. ¿Quién necesita un beso de un príncipe de cuento de hadas cuando tienes a un Christophe medio desnudo y medio congelado amenazándote con acurrucarse contigo? Era un efectivísimo despertador-alarma, con énfasis en la palabra _alarma_.

Desafortunadamente, Yuuri estaba tan horrorizado por esto que no solo luchó para escapar de dos juegos de brazos, sino que luego se encerró en el baño.

“Yuuri”, dijo Christophe mientras llamaba a la puerta. “¿Describirías tu relación con Victor como abierta? Porque se dice que eres una fuente de inspiración profunda.”

“ _C-Chris,”_ balbuceó Yuuri desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Victor prácticamente podía _oír_ cuánto se sonrojaba Yuuri. Era tentador reírse, pero Victor sabía que si esto seguía mucho más, podría acabar perfectamente durmiendo en el suelo o en una habitación completamente distinta esta noche. (No sería la primera vez.) Había aprendido por las malas que a Yuuri no le gustaba ser puesto en este tipo de situación, y eso significaba que había llegado el momento de que Christophe volviera a su propia habitación.

Además, Victor estaba más que listo para disfrutar de la privacidad que tanto necesitaba con su futuro prometido.

“De acuerdo, Chris,” dijo Victor mientras guiaba a su amigo en dirección a la puerta delantera. “Creo que ya está despierto ahora. Gracias por ayudarme a devolverlo a la tierra de los vivos.”

“Sí, sí.” Murmuró Christophe, arrastrando sus pies en cada paso. “Al menos envíame fotos de todo lo que me pierda.”

Una vez se fue, Victor cerró la puerta y apoyó su peso contra ella durante unos segundos, simplemente saboreando la novedad de estar a solas por una vez.

Sus piernas desnudas se estremecieron de y causó que el resto de su cuerpo se sacudiera con un escalofrío repentino. Puede que fuera ruso, pero tal vez no había sido la idea más inteligente ir a nadar en diciembre. Un baño sería lo ideal para calentarle… puede que incluso pudiera convencer a Yuuri para que se le uniera.

Victor golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño y dijo, “Ya puedes salir. Se ha ido.”

Tomó un minuto, pero eventualmente la puerta se abrió un poco. Yuuri se asomó por el pequeño espacio para determinar si era verdad por sí mismo. “¿Está cerrada la puerta delantera?”

“Doblemente cerrada.”

Yuuri abrió la puerta del baño del todo y miró a Victor. Su pelo negro estaba hecho un lío, y su camiseta estaba húmeda en los lugares donde había sido apretado entre dos hombres mojados. “Eso fue _mezquino_.”

“Bueno, también lo fue dejarme completamente solo en nuestra primera noche en Barcelona.”

“¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que me echara una siesta!”

“¿Qué, y eliges _ahora_ para empezar a escuchar los consejos de tu entrenador? Qué conveniente.” En menos de un segundo, la mirada severa de desaprobación de Victor cambió a la más prometedora de las sonrisas. “Oye… ¿quieres darte un baño conmigo?”

El cambio abrupto de estado de ánimo y de tema desorientó a Yuuri. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo enredado y dijo, “¿Vas en serio o era solo una broma? Contigo nunca lo sé.”

“Yuuri… esta es la primera vez en semanas que estamos solos. Simplemente mírame. Me estoy congelando, estoy solo y patético, y estás siendo un novio terrible ahora mismo.”

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco antes de echar un vistazo a la bañera. “¿Cabremos los dos juntos allí?”

“Para ser honesto, es más divertido si tenemos que averiguar cómo hacerlo.” La sonrisa de Victor se tensó mientras se invadía el espacio personal de Yuuri. “¿Por qué sigues vestido?”

Mientras la bañera se llenaba, Victor localizó la botella de tamaño viaje de baño de burbujas que tenía dentro de su neceser y añadió una generosa cantidad del líquido rosa al agua humeante. El olor a rosas impregnó la habitación y Victor respiró profundamente, sintiéndose ya más caliente.

La bañera tenía un tamaño razonable. No serían capaces de estirar sus piernas, pero era lo suficientemente profunda como para darse un buen remojo. Ciertamente no era un onsen japonés, pero con un poco de imaginación, encajarían perfectamente. Suerte que Victor era coreógrafo.

De pie a su lado, Yuuri ya se había quitado su camiseta y estaba mirando la espumosa agua como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer de ella. Habiendo crecido con un onsen a su disposición, era probable que nunca se hubiera tomado un verdadero baño de burbujas. Ni siquiera tenían una bañera en la residencia Katsuki. Bueno, le espera una sorpresa.

Victor colocó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Yuuri para ayudar a equilibrarse mientras se quitaba el bañador, lo que provocó un grito de sorpresa. “ _Victor_ ” dijo Yuuri con los ojos muy abiertos. “Estás realmente frío. ¿Estás bien?” Sin esperar una respuesta, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Victor y lo abrazó con fuerza, ofreciendo su calor corporal para ayudarle a evitar el frío.

Decir que Victor se sorprendió con ese gesto fue quedarse corto. Tardó un segundo en responder y devolverle el abrazo, pero luego se sintió agradecido absorbiendo el calor junto con la sensación de manos frotando sus brazos, hombros y espalda en un intento de calentarlos. El amor se hinchó dentro de él, especialmente cuando sintió que Yuuri empezaba a temblar del frío mismo.

Victor frotó su cara contra el cuello de Yuuri antes de dar un beso allí. “De acuerdo, bien. Retiro lo que dije antes sobre que eras un novio terrible.”

“Métete en la bañera, por favor.”

El agua estaba casi demasiado caliente como para tolerarla, pero eso no impidió que Victor entrara y se hundiera en ella. Se sentó y extendió su mano a modo de invitación. Los dientes de Yuuri castañearon mientras se quitaba el pantalón de chándal y dejaba sus gafas al lado del lavabo. Entonces aceptó la mano de Victor y lo siguió hasta la bañera. Se colocaron con Yuuri sentado entre las piernas de Victor, su estrecha espalda apoyada sobre un pecho mucho más ancho.

Y oh, se sentía bien.

Cuanto mayor era el nivel del agua y las burbujas, más se calmaban sus temblores. Victor sostuvo a su novio desde detrás, mientras las manos de Yuuri descansaban planas sobre los muslos de Victor donde le rodeaban por ambos lados. Pronto, estaban tan a gusto que casi se les olvida cerrar el grifo antes de que el agua se derramara por el borde sobre las baldosas del baño.

Una vez el grifo estuvo cerrado, el baño se volvió silencioso excepto por las gotas que caían de los brazos de Victor cada vez que este se movía. Tenía el olor del pelo de Yuuri en su nariz, junto con la fragancia a pétalos de rosa, y la combinación de ambos tuvo a Victor de humor para explorar. Pasó sus manos jabonosas por el pecho de Yuuri, arrastrando los pulgares sobre las puntas duras de sus pezones antes de rodearlos otra vez. Yuuri soltó un soplido que sonó algo más que un poco frustrado, y Victor le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarle.

“Hay algo sobre lo que quería hablar contigo,” dijo él mientras hacía rodar los pezones de Yuuri entre sus dedos. “Algo muy importante.”

Yuuri estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse quieto, y el agua estaba peligrosamente a punto de desbordarse cada vez que se movía demasiado. “¿Ahora?”

“Mm-hmm.” Victor cerró una mano alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y con mucho cuidado guió su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estuvo apoyada sobre el hombro de Victor. Sería más fácil besarlo de ese modo.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente a Victor, Yuuri giró la cabeza y ofreció su boca reclamando. Victor le miró detenidamente antes de decir nada más.

Mientras se besaban, su mano aún cubría la vulnerable extensión de la garganta de Yuuri, su pulso acelerándose bajo sus dedos. No era un gesto amenazador. Dejándose sostener de ese modo, Yuuri estaba demostrando la gran profundidad de su confianza, y Victor estaba haciendo su parte para ganarla. Él _nunca_ haría daño a Yuuri, ni dejaría que su mano se mantuviera allí si notase la mínima incomodidad o intimidación. Yuuri sabía que estaba a salvo.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, fue debido a una brusca inhalación de aire. Victor aún seguía jugando con el pezón de Yuuri, intentando averiguar si le gustaba.

“Victor…”

“Shhh. Quiero que me escuches. ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

Yuuri hizo un sonido con su garganta que podría significar cualquier cosa. El agua de la bañera se desbordó, las ondas impulsadas por el irregular jadeo de su estómago. Victor movió su mano bajo la superficie de burbujas para extenderse sobre el abdomen de Yuuri, bajando lo suficiente para que las puntas de sus dedos encontraran una suave zona de rizos.

“Quiero un apodo cariñoso,” dijo Victor. “Me decepciona mucho que no tengo uno todavía.”

Yuuri dejó escapar una risa entrecortada de incredulidad, incluso mientras estaba apretando su culo y moviendo sus caderas hacia delante para ayudar a Victor a encontrar algo mucho más interesante que tocar. “¿ _Eso_ es de lo que querías hablar?”

Victor podía sentir las palabras de Yuuri vibrar contra los dedos que aún rodeaban su garganta. También notaba la polla de Yuuri rozando la parte posterior de su otra mano, pero decidió ignorar eso por el momento. “Lo es. Necesito escuchar alguna sugerencias. ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? Soy más fácil de complacer de lo que puedas pensar. ¿Qué tal Vitya?”

Atrapado en algún lugar entre diversió e impaciencia, Yuuri intentó sonreír pero se distrajo por la sensación de dedos deslizándose por su vello púbico. “No puedo llamarte eso. Eres mi entrenador, y ya estoy siendo lo bastante informal contigo.”

“¿Quieres decir que te has pasado la mayor parte del último mes con tu lengua en mi boca, pero aún así no puedes usar esa lengua para llamarme otra cosa que no sea mi nombre?” Victor alcanzó a sostener los testículos de Yuuri en su palma, acariciándolos suavemente mientras seguía ignorando su pene. La punta salía del agua, roja de la excitación y se apoyaba sobre la curva de su estómago. “No fuiste así de tímido cuando me llamaste ‘cariño’ anoche. Vamos. Quiero un apodo.”

La sonrojez de Yuuri había viajado desde sus mejillas hasta el centro de su pecho. Parpadeó hacia Victor y llevó una mano a descansar sobre su cara. “Vicchan,” susurró.

La suavidad de la voz de Yuuri convirtió la expresión de cariño en algo tan dulce como confortante. Victor sabía que era como antes llamaba a su amada mascota, y su madre también llamó a Victor así. No era único, pero de algún modo se sentía correcto, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido incluso antes de que él lo supiera. Hizo que Victor pensara en Hasetsu, en la familia y más importante… Yuuri.

Victor sonrió, sus ojos brillando de emoción mientras dijo, “¿Y como quieres que te llame?” Cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la polla de Yuuri, ambos se movieron en la bañera, la pelvis de Yuuri levantándose y Víctor tensando su agarre para mantenerlo quieto . Su mano comenzó a moverse, moviendo aún más el agua de la bañera. "¿Te gusta cuando te llamo 'cariño'?"

Un débil gemido surgió de Yuuri, el tono indicando que le gustaba mucho esa palabra.

“¿Qué más?” dijo Victor. “¿Quieres también un nombre especial? Quiero una respuesta, mi pequeño katsudon.”

“Me da igual, siempre y cuando me llames _tuyo_. Oh… eso se siente bien.”

Las pestañas de Yuuri se agitaron, y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Victor. El agua salpicó sobre el borde de la bañera y el suelo. Esto continuó durante varios minutos, con Victor intentando besarle y Yuuri haciendo un mal trabajo notándolo. Estaba perdiendo el control un poco más cada segundo.

Mucho antes de lo esperado, susurró, “Estoy cerca.”

El ritmo de la mano de Victor disminuyó.

Yuuri debía tener mucho acumulado para estar tan cerca de venirse tan solo tras unos minutos. Victor tenía la intención de hacer durar esto más tiempo, tal vez continuarlo en la cama de la otra habitación, pero viendo cuán angustiado estaba Yuuri ante la idea de ir más lento que cambió de idea. Era obvio que Yuuri necesitaba este alivio, sin importarle que esto solo era una paja en lugar de sexo propiamente dicho. Sus muslos temblaban entre los de Victor, intentando, y fallando, separarlos más aún.

Estableciendo un ritmo aún más rápido, trabajó la polla de Yuuri cerca de la punta, donde era más sensible. No tardaría mucho ahora. “Dilo,” ordenó Victor.

“Vicchan…” La boca de Yuuri se abrió en una O perfecta cuando se derramó, los chorros de semen cayendo sobre su estómago enjabonado.

Fascinado por la vista y los sonidos, Victor ayudó a Yuuri a acabar casi con una dedicación respetuosa. Por satisfactorio que fuera ver al hombre al que amaba completamente desatado por sus caricias, fue oír la palabra de cariño lo que hizo latir al corazón de Victor. Quería tanto sentirse especial con Yuuri.

Victor no se detuvo hasta que el roce de una mano le indicó que parara. Soltó la polla de Yuuri y en su lugar pasó sus dedos entre la mezcla de semen y burbujas en su piel. “¿Te sientes mejor?”

Una vez su respiración se redujo, Yuuri solo hizo un ruido como respuesta— ojos cerrados, extremidades débiles, con aspecto de poder quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo. Victor se tomó su tiempo lavando el cuerpo de Yuuri, primero limpiando su estómago antes de pasar la mano entre sus piernas. Allí, Victor acarició la entrada de Yuuri para ver si estaba de humor. Victor había estado completamente excitado durante un tiempo ahora — seguro que Yuuri podría sentirlo contra su espalda— y él no iba a estar satisfecho con una paja. No después de la experiencia de tener a Yuuri retorciéndose contra él así.

Juntos estuvieron en el agua humeante un largo rato, besándose y provocándose el uno al otro con sus dedos, hasta que la impaciencia de Victor venció. “¿Dejarás que te tome en la cama?”

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en los labios de Yuuri antes de asentir.

Tomó algo de esfuerzo conseguir que Yuuri se pusiera de pie otra vez. Se aclararon las fragantes burbujas del cuerpo y salieron de la bañera hacia el suelo embaldosado, que estaba lleno de charcos de agua que se había derramado por el borde. Se ayudaron el uno al otro a secarse, ninguno de ellos haciendo un gran trabajo, antes de dejar caer la toalla al suelo para que absorbiera todo el desastre. Yuuri parecía feliz, pero apenas despierto cuando Victor le llevó dentro del dormitorio.

Yendo directamente hacia la cama, Yuuri se dejó caer con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban su cuerpo desnudo y destapado. Su piel estaba enrojecida del calor del baño, y después de que Victor recuperara lo que había estado buscando en su maleta, se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El culo de Yuuri era una belleza. Firme y con buena forma, que suavizaba la apariencia de sus poderosos muslos. Cuando las manos y rodillas de Victor tocaron la cama, se inclinó para besar la parte inferior de la espalda de Yuuri. Había un poco de pelo negro allí en la base de su columna, y Victor inhaló profundamente mientras se acurrucaba allí.

“¿Seguro que no estás muy cansado para esto?” preguntó él.

Yuuri volvió su cara a un lado para que su mejilla estuviera apoyada en la almohada. “Yo también lo quiero.”

Gracias a Dios por eso. Victor apartó el lubricante y el condón que había tomado de su equipaje y puso sus manos en el culo de Yuuri, amasando y separando los glúteos para poder echar un buen vistazo. Era algo que no había conseguido hace hasta ahora durante sus previos encuentros sexuales, y estaba sorprendido que Yuuri no protestase, ya sea porque no era consciente de la mirada de Victor o porque estuviera cómodo con ella.

Dio un buen masaje al culo, muslos y espalda de Yuuri para ayudarle a relajarse aún más, prestando especial atención en separar esos glúteos. La polla de Victor latía mientras miraba al prieto fruncido rosado que había entre estos, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Yuuri si le lamiera allí. Era un buen momento para intentarlo, especialmente después de un baño.

Separando aún más el culo de Yuuri, Victor se inclinó y dejó que su lengua pasara por encima de la piel limpia. Lo estaba esperando cuando Yuuri inhaló repentinamente y se tensó. “ _Victor._ ”

Victor sabía que era mejor no presionarle, pero mantuvo sus manos allí donde estaban para evitar que Yuuri se apartara. “¿No se siente bien eso?”

Ciertamente se sentía como _algo_ porque Yuuri no parecía capaz de encontrar las palabras para contestar la pregunta. Pero tampoco estaba diciendo que no o pidiendo a Victor hacer otra cosa. Lentamente, permitiendo un tiempo adecuado para protestar, Victor dió una serie de besos ascendentes en el glúteo izquierdo de Yuuri, para luego descender entre ellos. Allí, lamió un sendero deliberadamente largo junto al perineo de Yuuri hasta que volvió a encontrar su pequeño y dulce ano.

Victor se lo tomó con calma, lamiendo con su lengua plana en lugar de hacerlo con la punta. Ahora no era el tiempo de ser aventurosos. No cuando Yuuri podía estar a punto de darse la vuelta y apartar a Victor.

Yuuri temblaba bajo él, aún luchando mentalmente con la sensación, aunque sin huir de ella. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a intentar una nueva experiencia, y eso era todo lo que Victor podía pedir. No podía forzar a Yuuri a estar cómodo con la idea de un “beso negro”.

Pero para sorpresa de Victor, cuanto más continuaba, más le gustaba a Yuuri. Nunca le pidió a Victor que parase y en su lugar cerró los ojos y parecía que disfrutaba de verdad la sensación de una lengua en su sensible piel. Pronto estuvo bien mojado— casi listo. Victor alcanzó el lubricante, vertiendo un poco directamente en la entrada de Yuuri, y luego lo introdujo profundamente con sus dedos.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo fácil que estaba siendo. Anteriormente, siempre había tomado una considerable cantidad de paciencia para llevar a Yuuri al punto en el que la penetración no le dolería, pero esta noche los dedos de Victor entraron con facilidad. Y más importante, la sonrisa tranquila de Yuuri le dijo cuán bienvenidos eran sus dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Victor considerase que su amante estaba listo y retirase sus dedos para alcanzar el condón. Después de desenrollarlo y ponerse en posición, Victor presionó la punta de su polla entre esos preciosos glúteos. Miró hacia abajo, donde se unían sus cuerpos y sus labios se separaron de asombro mientras se hundía en su interior, necesitando una única embestida para llenarle por completo. Yuuri dejó escapar un feliz suspiro y se acurrucó contra su almohada.

Victor tuvo que detenerse para controlarse a sí mismo. Nunca antes había sido así. Mientras el sexo con Yuuri siempre era placentero, también había sido algo que Victor no había sido capaz de disfrutar por completo debido a que estaba concentrado en la comodidad de Yuuri. Pero la paz escrita por todo su cuerpo le aseguró a Victor que podía derivar esa energía en otros asuntos.

La sensación de estar dentro de Yuuri era irreal. Estaba deliciosamente prieto, pero podía entrar y salir sin esfuerzo. Victor pasó sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri y bajó su cuerpo de modo que estaba completamente encima de él. Hicieron el amor de ese modo con el olor a rosas saliendo de su piel. Las caderas de Victor se movían en movimientos superficiales y circulares, negándose a sacrificar más de un centímetro de calor antes de volver a entrar dentro.

Cada vez que hacían esto, mejoraba. Se estaban sintiendo cómodos como amantes. Aprendiendo el cuerpo y preferencias del otro. Encontrando su ritmo y estilo. Y parecía que finalmente habían conseguido el nivel de confianza que Victor había estado deseando establecer desde el principio. Aún así, había más por conseguir. Otros lugares en los que pudieran tomarse el uno al otro. Deseos que satisfacer.

Para poner nombre a uno de esos… quería follar a Yuuri contra el colchón con tanta fuerza que _ambos_ lo sentirían al día siguiente.

El hambre ardía dentro de él. Victor presionó sus labios en la parte trasera del cuello de Yuuri… y casi dejó que pasara.

Pero no. Era increíblemente raro que Yuuri fuera capaz de conseguir este tipo de estado mental— tan en paz que podría haberse quedado dormido— y Victor no quería arrebatarle eso de él. Esta noche lo harían lento.

¿Pero mañana? Bueno, eso ya se vería.

Victor arrastró su sonrisa por el hombro de Yuuri. Le hizo preguntarse si Yuuri sabía todas las cosas que aún no habían intentado— o que Victor se estaba conteniendo.

No intentó durar mucho. Yuuri ya estaba satisfecho, así que Victor pudo centrarse en su propio placer. Al mismo tiempo, se aseguró de que fuera dulce, murmurando elogios en el oído de Yuuri mientras trabajaba desde atrás— pero pronto su ritmo se aceleró con la necesidad de correrse.

Mientras el placer se iba acumulando lentamente, empezó a ser incapaz de pensar con claridad, intentando recordar el mote cariñoso que Yuuri había pedido a Victor que le dijese. Le llevó un minuto antes de recordar lo que Yuuri había dicho que la palabra en sí no importaba, siempre y cuando Victor le llamase _suyo_.

“Mi Yuuri,” susurró Victor justo antes de venirse.

Cada pulso de semen era un nuevo alivio, pero a pesar de lo bien que se sentía, el orgasmo solo atenuó una necesidad mucho más profunda sin analizar.

Respirando con dificultad, Victor abrió los ojos e intentó no sentirse decepcionado por llevar un condón y no derramarse dentro de Yuuri directamente. El condón era un gesto de respeto, algo que Yuuri había establecido al inicio de la relación como algo que quería durante el sexo. No había otra opción que cumplir con su solicitud… pero eso no detuvo a Victor de desear que no hubiera esa barrera.

Después de salir, frotó la yema de su pulgar sobre la entrada de Yuuri e imaginó cómo se vería la humedad a medida que saliera. ¿Estaría Yuuri cómodo con eso? ¿Querría él correrse dentro de Victor a cambio? Porque estaba ávido de sentir esa humedad bajando por el interior de sus propios muslos…

Victor desechó el condón y centró su atención a su amante. Estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas otra vez, pero su cabeza se inclinó para presionar un beso contra la comisura de la boca de Yuuri. “Te he comprado un anillo hoy,” murmuró Victor en ruso. “Desearía tenerlo conmigo aquí. Lo deslizaría por tu dedo ahora mismo.”

Yuuri sonrió. Incluso aunque no hubiese entendido ni una sílaba, sabía que las palabras significaban algo que le gustaría. Rodó sobre su espalda y abrió sus brazos y piernas a Victor, que se detuvo solo lo suficiente para apagar las luces antes de inclinarse para dar un beso.

>hr size="4" width=200>

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden pasar a darle algo de cariño a la autora de este maravilloso fanfic en su tumblr de [Yuri on ice](http://borntomake.tumblr.com/). También les dejo el link de su blog [principal](http://pro-antagonist.tumblr.com/).  
> Como siempre, pueden escribirme en mi blog de [tumblr](https://cleascleas.tumblr.com/).


End file.
